The Teen Reaper V2
by AVP5
Summary: A remake of my first two stories from 2010. A new hero has arrived to Jump City and is here to stop the end of the world from coming. Can the Teen Titans trust this new hero? What is he hiding? Why is he after Raven? And can he help the Titans save the world. Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the new remake of one of my two first stories back in 2010 when I began writing. I'm so glad I have been making so many stories for six years and glad I got so many supporters who love the stories. I appreciate it guys and I hope everyone is ready for the new version of this story. I have to admit it took me a long time to come back to this and work on it since I have been busy.**

 **I have been wanting to go back to work on this, especially the errors in Grammar and some stuff I wanted to edit with my characters. Now I have a chance to edit this and I hope everyone likes how this will go. Another thing is this story will have the sequels that came before it. That means all three Teen Reaper story series will be in this one story.**

 **So, this is going to be long and I want to thank my friend General Herbison for his help. I appreciate it my friend and I hope you are all ready for this. I don't own anything from the DC universe, Bleach universe, and Star Wars universe, just my OCs. All except the general's OCs, he owns them.**

 **So, without any further delays, enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Prologue**

 _Jump City_

It was a quiet night in the city as many of its citizens have gone to sleep or are working late for their night jobs. Things have been quiet for the last few weeks thanks to the city's heroes, the Teen Titans. They protect the city from criminals that the police can't handle and have made sure no harm comes to its people. But, other than that things have been peaceful around the city.

That was until the alarm for the city's bank goes off. 20 masked armed men come running out of the building as they begin filling the back of their truck with money. Two of them get in the car as they try hurrying up before they run into trouble. They weren't worried about the cops, but they knew if they didn't leave soon they would run into the Titans. The back of the truck began filling up with the money as they are close to finishing.

"Hurry it up! I don't want to get caught by those brats!" the leader of the robbers shouted.

"Quit complaining, we're done," said the last member of the robbers as he finishes putting up the last bit of the money. "Anyways, what's the big deal? They're just a bunch of kids."

"Your new around here so let me explain something to you. These kids are no ordinary kids," the leader of the robbers began explaining. "I heard these kids took down Slade."

"Whoa, Slade? For real?" one of the other criminals asked surprised what these kids did.

"So they took down some old guy. Big deal. I still think we can take them," said the robber as he is hit with a projectile object on the head. "What the hell was that?!"

Up near a building stood five figures with one of them holding a similar object that hit the criminal. "You should have listened to your friends, because we're going to give you five reason why criminals like you shouldn't try stealing."

"One," said a large mechanical man.

"Two," said an orange skin alien girl.

"Three," said a green humanoid boy.

"Four," said a hooded pale skin girl.

"And five," said a masked boy as all five jump near the robbers, who all backed away. "We're the Teen Titans and your all going to jail."

"Get em'!" shouted the leader as they all took out their weapons and opened fire.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered as the Titans all charged at the criminals.

The robbers engaged the heroes, while their leader and a few others got in the vehicle and took off with it.

The first two robbers were confronted by Cyborg, but noticed their weapons were not match for his armored body. So they charged at him to overpower him, but it proved to be unaffected. Cyborg used his power to lift both men up with ease. "Man, you two need to work out some more," he replied before tossing them into a nearby trash container.

Three of the other men opened fire on the organ skin alien girl, Starfire as they try to shoot her down. "I do not wish to harm any of you. Please surrender so you may go to the jail."

But the men did not listen as they continued firing at her. Starfire seeing this decided to attack back. "Very well, but please do not move," she replied as she fires two green energy blasts from her eyes as it knocks the weapons out of the hands of the men. She then picks the three men up and dumbs them in the trash container with the other two.

"I hope when the police arrive you will have learned the error of your ways," said Starfire as she closes the lid.

Two of the men got behind a vehicle and opened fire on Beastboy, who changed into the form of a bird. They continued firing at him feeling this was going to be an easy fight for them.

"Hey, hold still kid! What's the matter? Don't you want to fight like a man?" one of the robbers replied mocking the green-skinned hero.

Beastboy flies under the car and then transforms into a T-Rex as he lets out a loud roar at the two men. The color in the men's skin turned pale as a ghost as they dropped their weapons and ran into the trash container to hide.

Beastboy turns back to normal and began laughing. "I'm sorry, were you guys saying something?"

Three of the robbers continued firing at Raven who blocked their shots with her shield. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted as she fires a blast at the men that causes their guns to transform and wrap around them.

They struggled to break free, but they couldn't get out. Raven uses her magic to lift them up and dump them in the trash container. "You all really should think of a better employment to seek."

She closes the lid as she sees the last two robbers fighting Robin hand-to-hand. However, Robin took out two staffs and easily took down the two criminals before he dumbs them with the rest of their friends.

"Good work, but we need to find where that van went. Cyborg, did you place a tracker on it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg nods as he checks on the screen in his arm to track the vehicle. "It looks like they're trying to get out of the city."

"All right, Starfire, Raven, and I will go find the van," said Robin as he turns to his two other friends. "You two wait here for the police and check to make sure no one got hurt inside."

"You got it," said Beastboy as he and Cyborg went to check for any people inside the bank.

Robin activates a button from his belt as his motorcycle arrived. He got on it and puts on his helmet. "Let's go get that van."

 _Meanwhile_

The van drove down the street, passing several red lights, and nearly crashing into other vehicles. They weren't planning on slowing down, especially now that they got a chance to escape the Teen Titans.

"I can't believe we got away! This is awesome!" said one of the robbers.

"Yeah this is the first time anyone got away from those brats" said another robber.

"Shame the others didn't make it," said the boss of the group as he begins counting the money. "Oh well, more money for us."

While the robbers in the back were celebrating the other two in the front were keeping an eye out for the Titans and the cops.

"Hey, make sure to keep an eye out for those brats or the cops," said the driver who was still nervous as they drove past more red lights. "I don't want to get pinch now that we got this far."

"I hear ya," said the passenger as he held his gun close to him. "I want to get through this job and retire so I can live off somewhere those brats can't find me."

"Sounds like a plan," said the driver as he rubs his right shoulder a little. "Last time I got caught by those brats, one of them dislocated my shoulder. There's no way I'm going back after being locked up for so long."

Just as they turn the corner, something is tossed to the hood of the van causing it to stop in a screeching halt. The driver and passenger rub their heads as they look up to see what happened. Something appears to have hit them, as smoke began leaving the hood of the van. Both men get out to see what happened and find a katana sword pierced through the engine.

"Is that a sword?" the passenger asked.

"Sure looks that way," said the driver as he sees the vehicle is done. "Damn it! We need to get the others and get out of here before those brats catch up."

"How do we know they didn't already?" the passenger asked getting nervous that those kids are nearby.

The driver grabs the hilt of the sword and tries pulling it out. "Because those brats don't use swords. Now go get the others and tell them what happened."

The passenger nods as he heads to the back and opens it to find the men rubbing their heads from the abrupt stop. "We got a problem. The engine is destroyed."

"Great, that's the last thing we needed," said the leader as he begins putting the money in the bag. "Grab as much as you can boys and let's get out of here."

Just as the men were getting their money, they hear something coming from the alley. They take out their weapons and aimed them in the alley. The noise got louder and louder as the men got nervous about what it is. It got closer and closer as the men began backing away. Finally out from the shadows, turned out to be a small white fur dog.

The men sighed in relief with what they saw as the dog began barking at them. This of course was beginning to make the leader mad.

"Hey kid. Take care of the mutt, will you? We'll get the cash," the leader ordered as his men begin getting the money.

"Sure, no problem," said the passenger as he begins approaching the dog with his gun pointing at him. "All right, snoopy. Time for you to get going or I'm putting you down."

The dog continued to bark as the man approached it. Just he's about to shoot the dog, something appeared from behind and grabbed him. The passenger yelled as he is lifted up into the air. The men turned around and see he's disappeared.

"Hey kid! Where are you?" the leader of the group asked as they hear another yell coming from the front of the car. They run over to the driver, only to find he's gone too. "Everyone, get the money and let's get out of here! Those Titan brats are here!"

The leader ordered as his men run to get the money, only for the light posts around them are getting taken out. The light nearby also begins getting taken out until there is only darkness. Two of the robbers turn around when they hear something and are taken down. This caused the other robbers to open fire, as the leader takes cover to grab the money.

More men begin getting taken out as the leader rushes to get the money, not caring what happens to the others. He finally gets as much as he needs as the screaming and gunshots ceased. He slowly gets out of the vehicle, with his gun shaking in his hand. By this point he realizes this couldn't be the Titans.

This wasn't something they would do, but it felt like something the Batman would do. Still, he doubts the bat would be here since he has his own city filled with freaks to deal with.

"Who are you?!" the leader shouted as he hears a noise nearby and opened fire, only to see nothing there. "Where are you?! Show yourself or are you scared?! Come on out!"

"Okay," said a dark figure as he appears from on top of the van and kicks the man in the face knocking him out. "Here I am."

 **That's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone liked how this first chapter went. Now, as I said before this is going to be the new version of my Teen Reaper series. However, there will be some differences here and there. So I hope everyone will like the new changes and will also like how the story progresses.**

 **Now, since I do have all the chapters from the previous story I won't take long to update this. If it feels like I am, that's only because I'm working on my other chapters for my other stories. So that way I can try uploading them all together. That or I am trying to make sure the next chapters don't have any errors like the first version did.**

 **If you liked how this went then please leave some reviews to let me know your thoughts about the chapter. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I want to also thank General Maraxus for his help and we hope you will like our crossover sequel that we are working on together. Take care everyone and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with the second chapter and I hope everyone liked how the last chapter went. We are now in the second chapter and also yes again this is the new version of my 2010 story. Now, I decided to make a new version to make up for some of the errors I made in the original story series. All of them?**

 **Yes, all three of them and possibly the crossover I did with General Maraxus. So, we'll see how things go with these new versions. Will I do the same for my other stories? Maybe, but we have to wait to see how things go.**

 **Again, thank you to General Herbison for his help and go check out his amazing stories if you are interested. Now, on to the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC universe, Bleach universe, and Star Wars universe, just my OCs. All except the general's OCs, he owns them, enjoy!**

 **Chapter II**

 _Jump City_

On an island, found off the bay of Jump City lies an island. An island that is home to a large T shape tower, which belongs to the Teen Titans. The tower overlooks the city allowing its heroes to keep an eye on their home. It also is seen as a symbol for criminals to fear knowing the city is protected by its heroes.

Three members of the Teen Titans returned to their home after capturing the criminals, at least the ones they captured. The ones that got away were later apprehended by someone else and were taken in by the police. Robin and Starfire stayed behind to find out any more on what happened. The others were send back to get some rest.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the living room where they got out their video game so they can pick up where they left off.

"All right, get ready, Cy. I'm going to beat you this time," said Beast Boy as he grabs his controller and looked confident.

"You said that how many times and every time what happens?" Cyborg asked as he grabs his controller and un-pause their game as they continued with their game.

Raven ignored her to friends, playing their game and focused on making some tea. She sees her friend's pet, Silkie coming by and eating the food Starfire left for him. She pets his head and walks over to one of the sofa chairs to continue reading. As she goes back to reading, she hears Beast Boy screaming, which broke her concentration.

"No fair! I wasn't ready for that," Beast Boy whined when his character got beaten by Cyborg, again.

"I told you. BB. I was going to beat you again like before," said Cyborg as he began doing his victory dance.

"Rematch! I demand a rematch," said an angry Beast Boy.

Cyborg stops dancing and turns towards his friend. "All right, but let's make this interesting. Loser has to wash the dishes for a month."

"Deal!" Beast Boy accepted.

Raven sighed in annoyance as she turns towards her friends. "How can you two play video games after what happened? Aren't you curious on what happened?"

Cyborg paused the game and turns towards Raven. "You mean about those robbers we found?"

When the Titans found the criminals, they were all unconscious and tied up. They weren't sure what happened and couldn't get any information from the men. The money was all here, so they doubt another rival group took the money. Without any way of tracking who did this they knew there wasn't much to go on.

Raven sighed as she closes her book. "I just think we should have looked around a little longer and maybe we could have found something."

"Didn't we already do that and found nothing?" Beast Boy asked, recalling how he tried picking up a scent on who attacked the thieves but found nothing.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed with his friend. "We couldn't find a trace of the guy. For all we know it couldn't have been a ghost."

Beast Boy's eyes widen in awe. "Dude, imagine if we had a ghost on the team. That would be so awesome."

Beast Boy began imagining them hanging out with a cartoonish ghost. Them going around scaring the bad guys, flying around, and eating pizza.

Raven narrowed her eyes in annoyance with what Beast Boy said. "I doubt it was a ghost," she replied not wanting to admit to the others what she did find.

While they were looking around, she sensed something. It was weak, but it was near the van where she sensed something. It felt like some sort of spiritual presence that was nothing that she has sensed before. She wasn't sure what it was, but decided to keep it to herself until she has an idea what it is.

"I don't know. It would be kind of cool to have a ghost Titan on our side," said Cyborg who agreed somewhat with his green friend.

The door slide open and in came Starfire as she flies in. "Greetings friends! We have return."

"Welcome back, did you guys find anything?" Cyborg asked unaware Beast Boy pressed the pause button to play the game. "Hey! You little cheat! You're going to pay for that!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg began playing, while Starfire replied to her friend's question. "Unfortunately we could not find anything. Robin did find something pierced the engine, but there was nothing left behind to tell us what it was."

Raven puts her book down and walks over to her friend. "Where is Robin?"

"He is in his room waiting for the police to send him the statement the criminals plan to give," said Starfire as she picks up her pet and begins petting him after he finished eating. "Robin doesn't believe though we should worry about. Whoever did this did not harm the criminals, merely knocked them out."

Raven was glad to hear that, especially how they don't try causing any serious injuries to any criminals they come up against. At least the ones with no powers. Those that have powers, they have to get a little rougher. In order to incapacitate them, but they do hold back a little.

"So, we're not going to look for him or her?"

Starfire shook her head in response. "For now, Robin said we should get some rest and worry about this tomorrow," she lets out a small yawn and covered her mouth. "Which I plan to do now. Goodnight friends!"

Starfire floated out of the room, just as Cyborg won the game. Beast Boy groaned loudly, while his friend does his victory dance. Raven decided to get her book and head off to sleep herself. It was getting late and they have a long day tomorrow if criminals cause trouble early in the morning. But before going to sleep she decided to go pay Robin a visit.

She finds him in the crime lab going over the pictures they got from the police. Showing the men tied up, all the money being recovered, and the destroyed engine from the van.

"Found anything?" she asked, getting his attention.

Robin shook his head in response and looks back at the pictures. "Whoever did this made sure not to leave any evidence behind. Even made sure we couldn't track this guy down."

She knew he was right. She couldn't track this guy with her magic, Cyborg couldn't track him with his science, and even Beast Boy couldn't track him with smell.

"Still, I don't think we should worry about this guy," said Robin reassuring his friend not to worry, since he figured that's why she came by. "This guy didn't steal anything and knocked out the men leaving them with no serious injuries."

"And yet you look like you'll be staying up late," said Raven pointing out what she is noticing. "I'm guessing we should be cautious on who this guy could be?"

Robin knew Raven could tell what he was thinking, especially when she got into his mind. "I'm staying up late to figure out how to find this guy, but I'll be heading to bed soon. Something you should do too."

Raven was about to say something, when she lets out a small yawn. She knew they had a long day and it would be best if she got some rest.

"All right, but don't stay up too late," she replied before she left the room.

Despite Robin telling her why he is staying up late, she knew he wasn't being truthful. Ever since what happened with Terra, they have been concerned about who comes to their city. If it's someone with powers then they want to be sure they can be trusted. That they have control over their powers and won't turn on them like Terra did.

That's why she figures Robin is staying up late to find out anything about who this guy could be. That way they can find out what their intentions are and if they are friend or foe.

 _Meanwhile_

In another part of the city near an old abandon observatory which originally belonged to Dr. Chang. That was until he was locked up for his crimes against the city. It was now abandoned until the city can decide what to do with it. To either open it up or tear it down to build something else that doesn't remind the city what it was used.

There would be some kids that come by to mess with the facility or even have parties. This caused the police to lock the place up so that no one gets it. However, it didn't stop a cloaked figure from breaking in. He cuts through the chains and goes into the facility finding it abandoned.

He looked around to find the place empty. There was nothing left in the facility, including the once giant telescope that was used as a giant laser. The figure pulls out a sleeping bag and sets it down in the middle of the room. It was a long night and he decided to get some rest.

Looking up into the ceiling and began thinking back what he was told to do when he got here. He remembers three days ago being in another city and him speaking with his sensei.

 _San Diego (Flashback)_

 _On top of a large building, there are two figures observing the police who are arresting some men for drugs._

 _"It's funny, how these men are trained on how to handle criminals and yet can't handle one babbling idiot," said the younger figure as he watches three police officers trying to take one guy down. "The guy must be on the same drugs he is selling."_

 _The taller and older figure nods in agreement as the police use tasers to take the guy down. "It's not an easy job, but they still do it to protect the people and keep them safe. That's something we should respect for them doing."_

 _The younger figure looks up at his teacher. "I know, but I did wish we would help them take down these criminals. I could this guy down and do it without them seeing me."_

 _The older figure chuckles softly. "Like how you took down the last guy? If I recall correctly you almost stabbed him."_

 _"Hey! It wasn't my fault the guy was moving so much when I was trying to incapacitate him," the younger figure replied. "Still, I wish we could do more than just protect them from monsters."_

 _The older figure nods in agreement and places his hand on his shoulder. "I know you do and believe me I wish we could do more as well. However, we both know that what humanity does is their own choice and we cannot control them. If we did we would become just like then and become corrupted."_

 _The young figure sighed and looks down into the city. "I know…I still wish we could help."_

 _The older figure understood and then looks up into the sky. "I have something to tell you. I need you to go to a city for a few weeks. I plan to go visit an old friend to lend them a hand."_

 _"What do you want me to do in this city then?" the young figure asked wondering what he plans to do._

 _The older figure looks down at the young figure and smiles. "I have been getting word there are some people there that have a strong spiritual power. If that's true then you know what will come for them. Do you mind keeping an eye on things until I get back?"_

 _The young figure thought about this and knew this might be his chance to have a little fun. A few weeks without his sensei around. That sounds like it's going to be fun. Plus he could also use that time to do a little hero work?_

 _"Sure, I'll do it. When do I leave?" he asked._

 _The older figure could tell the boy was looking forward to some alone time. "Tomorrow, but for now let's go get something to eat._

 _The young figure nods as he bows his head. "Thank you, master. I won't let you down."_

 _The older figure returns the head bow. "I know you'll do fine and I hope the path you follow will be one that leads to happiness."_

 _The young figure chuckles a little. "I think the day that happens is I can find a girl who can actually see me._

 _(Present)_

The figure opened his eyes and looks up into the ceiling. It has been a few days since he last saw his master and he hope he will see him again. For now though he'll need to get his rest. Tomorrow is a brand new day and he's going to make the most of it with some fun.

He also hope he will get a chance to meet the Teen Titans in person. He heard a lot about them and how they are superheroes. He wonders if one of them knows who Batman is. Oh he is hoping.

Earlier he did see them, but didn't stay around long since he didn't want them to see him. He could sense they all have strong spiritual energy, but knew only one of them is stronger.

He didn't know who it was, but is hoping when he meets them he'll know who they are. So far, no other problems have arrived. So, all he has to do is kick back, relax, and enjoy his little vacation time. **I wonder if one of them knows Wonder Woman.**

 **Okay, so this is a chapter or two longer than the last one. Sorry guys, but I hope you all liked how this second chapter went. I want to thank everyone for the support and reviews. I appreciate it and thanks to my friend for his help.**

 **It won't be long before they all meet and I didn't reveal the figure's name just yet. Not until the next chapter. What's going to happen that will cause both sides to meet? And will their first encounter go well?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and if you liked how this went then please leave some reviews to let me know your thoughts about the chapter. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I want to also thank General Maraxus for his help and we hope you will like our crossover sequel that we are working on together. Take care everyone and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with the second chapter and I hope everyone liked how the last chapter went. We are now in the second chapter and also yes again this is the new version of my 2010 story. Now, I decided to make a new version to make up for some of the errors I made in the original story series. All of them?**

 **Yes, all three of them and possibly the crossover I did with General Maraxus. So, we'll see how things go with these new versions. Will I do the same for my other stories? Maybe, but we have to wait to see how things go.**

 **Again, thank you to General Herbison for his help and go check out his amazing stories if you are interested. Now, on to the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the DC universe, Bleach universe, and Star Wars universe, just my OCs. All except the general's OCs, he owns them, enjoy!**

 **Chapter III**

 _Jump City_

The next day went by normal for the Teen Titans as they went about their day like any other. They got up in the morning, relaxed, went to fight crime, hung out, fought crime again, ate pizza, fought crime again, got back home, and began relaxing again. To them this was just another normal day that went by without dealing with any criminal they couldn't handle. Of course, on this particular night the Titans had something else in mind to do.

"We're going to the movies yo!" Beast Boy shouted as he began putting a bunch of snacks into a bag, while his friend Cyborg put some drinks inside as well.

"Not just any movie, B. Wicked Scary II and we got free tickets for the premier!" Cyborg replied as the two heroes got excited about seeing the movie. "Hey, Rae! You ready to join

"I don't think so," Raven replied as she sat near the window meditating or at least trying to.

"Aww why not? Are you worried you might get scared again?" Beast Boy asked nudging his elbow into Raven's shoulder. Receiving a death glare from the Goth girl.

Raven recalls how when she saw the first movie she got scared. To the point that when she didn't admit it her powers got out of control, they created monsters, attacked her friends, and almost consumed her. Once she admit her fears she was able to regain control of her powers again. Ever since then though he has tried to avoid seeing those movies again.

"Come on, Beast Boy. Leave her alone. I think she doesn't want to risk turning the movie theater into a haunted house," said Cyborg defending his friend. "Besides, I think we both know you're going to end up losing it before the movie is over."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy jumps on the couch to get on eye-level with his friend. "I bet you a week's worth of chores you will lose it before I do."

Cyborg liked that idea of the bet and extended his hand. "You're on. You are going down."

Beast Boy shakes his hand back accepting the bet. "No, you're going down, bro!"

Raven sighed in annoyance knowing the two will most likely end up losing it before the movie is even over. The door opened and they see Starfire floating into the room wearing a 'Wicked Scary' shirt.

"Friends! Are we ready to depart for the movies?" she asked smiling innocently.

"Yep, but where's Robin?" Cyborg asked not seeing the Boy Wonder with Starfire. "Don't tell me he's still going over what happened last night right?"

"Yeah! He said he was going to leave that alone for tonight to join us," said Beast Boy who seemed disappointed their friend is not joining them.

"And I am," said Robin as he walked in not wearing his costume. But rather what looked like normal clothing. "Since we're going to the movies I thought it would be best if we wore disguises so we don't get seen."

"Oh yeah. We don't want to attract any attention while we're there," said Cyborg understanding Robin's idea.

"Yeah, don't want all my adoring fans interrupting us while we watch the movie," said Beast Boy as he began posing.

"What adoring fans?" Raven asked getting a glare from the shape-shifting green boy.

"Well, since we're wearing a disguise I have an idea for mine," said Cyborg as he took out two familiar rings.

Starfire recognized them immediately and seemed surprised. "I thought you destroyed them after you went undercover."

"I did, but when I found out we were going to the movies I decided to make some new ones…just for today," Cyborg puts them on and clicks them together. The rings turn Cyborg's body to look like he is human again.

"Looking good dude. Well, since we're all going in disguise so am I," Beast Boy turned into fly and landed on Cyborg's shoulder, before turning back to normal. "See? I can sneak in and not be seen."

"Isn't that breaking the rules?" Starfire asked realizing that if her friend does that he will get into the theater without paying.

"She's right. Well get you a better disguise Beast Boy," said Robin who didn't want his friend to break the rules.

"I got it cover," Cyborg took out another pair of rings and hands it to his friend. "Give it a try."

Beast Boy took both rings and did what his friend did. When the light died down he now appeared looking human. Still wearing his jumpsuit, but has red hair, freckles, light tan skin, and green eyes. The others looked on surprised by this transformation and how he looks.

"Wow, Beast Boy you look…" Robin stopped while trying to find the right word to say.

"Normal," said Starfire who approached her friend and touched his friend. "Aww and you look cute."

Beast Boy began to blush as he rubs the back of his head. "I do?" he goes to grab one of the frying pan and stares at his face. "Whoa, is that me?"

"Yep, I just used the hologram to give us the image of how you look without your powers," Cyborg explained, but his friend was focused on his reflection that he didn't notice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little surprise how I look without my powers," said Beast Boy who didn't mind this new look, but did miss how he looked before. "Hey Rae, what do you think?"

Raven couldn't help but smile a little when she saw how he looks. "Not bad, but I think we all prefer how you looked before."

Robin nods in agreement, before turning to Raven. "You sure you don't want to join us?"

Raven nods in response as she gets up from the floor. "I need to do some more meditation and then finish up my book," she replied hoping to finally finish reading the book she bought a week ago.

"All right. If you need anything let us know," said Robin as he turns to the others. "Let's get going then before the line gets too big."

"I'll dirve!" Beast Boy shouted as he runs to the door, until Cyborg grabs him.

"Not gonna happen, BB," said Cyborg as he sets him down and runs to the door.

"Oh come on! Let me drive it just once!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran off after his friend.

Starfire giggled before flying off behind her friends.

As Robin was about to leave he turns to Raven one more time. "If there's any trouble we'll have our communicators, okay?"

Raven nods as she shows she has hers on hand. "I'll be fine. Go have fun."

"All right. Well, have fun," said Robin as he took off to find the others.

Once Raven was sure her friends left she floats up to the ceiling. Phasing through it and making her way up to the roof. There she sees some candles nearby, with a pillow on the floor, along with a book, a teapot, and a teacup near the book. She looks over to see the full moon rising and smiled softly knowing tonight is going to be a good night.

She removes her hood and goes over to sit down on the pillow. Taking the teapot she pours herself some tea before she grabs her book. "All right, let's see where we left off."

As Raven opened her book to the page where she left off she heard something. A loud roaring sound that echoed across the city. She turns to the direction where it came from, but soon the roar stopped. Figuring it must have been a boat's horn she decided to go back to her book. Once again the roaring could be heard echoing across the city and it sounded like it was closer.

She puts her book down and flies up to try figuring out where the source of the sound is coming from. Once again it stopped, but Raven didn't ignore it. She narrowed her eyes and tried using her powers to get an idea where it is coming from. However, as she turns to get her book she hears a whoosh sound appear behind her.

Her eyes opened wide as she sees a large shadowy figure appear behind her. Turning around she sees a large creature with a white mask and glowing yellow eyes. The creature opens its mouth letting out a loud roar before swinging its large hand at her.

 _Meanwhile_

The figure from last night woke up earlier in the day and began exploring the city. Learning about where everything is at and trying to find the people with strong spiritual energies. So far, not a lot of people are even close to having a strong spiritual energy. At least, with the adults.

The kids on the other hand appear to be have an average strong spiritual energy. Enough to probably see something, but not enough to see a spirit. At least not yet. Not unless they continue to harness their gift.

But when he got near the large T tower he could sense five strong spiritual energies. He figured this was from the Teen Titans. It didn't surprise him though. They fight crime and monsters every day.

So, it didn't surprise him that they would have strong spiritual energy. Of course, this meant they would be targets for Hollows if they came across them. He also doubts they know how or would be able to kill one. He also decided not to go meet them…at least not yet.

He wasn't sure if they would trust him. Even if he explained why he was there. A lot of heroes that he met prefer doing things their ways. He wasn't sure if the Titans were the same, but didn't want to bother them.

So, he spend the rest of the day just relaxing and waiting till it was night time. He looks up to see the moon rising and the sun going down. "All right. Maybe tonight I'll find some more fun things to do. Provided it involves fighting some bad guys or maybe some Hollows."

As he was about to take off he heard a familiar roar. His expression changed to a serious one as he looks over to the direction of where the noise came from.

"Well, it's about time one of them showed up. Now, where are you?"

 _Titan's Tower_

Raven is tossed towards the roof as she crashed through it. The force of the hit from the monster knocked her into the stairwell as she hits against the railing. She groaned in pain as she tries to recover from the attack. She looks up to see the monster landing on the roof and trying to break through the hole to get to her.

Despite the pain she wasn't going to let this monster stop her. Her eyes and hands began to glow as she charges up her attack. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she fires a dark energy blast at the monster sending it flying.

She goes after it as she uses her magic to grab the volleyball net that is on the roof and tries wrapping it around the monster. The monster began to laugh as he recovers from the attack and begins breaking through the net. Raven tries to keep it from breaking, as she uses her magic to lift up the railing then uses it to try tying up the monster.

This made getting freed difficult for the monster as he roars loudly. Struggling to break free, the monster knew getting out would not be easy as the girl approached him.

"What are you?" she asked wondering what this thing is and who send it.

The monster stopped struggling as it began to laugh at the girl. "What am I? I am a Hollow and I am here to devour your soul."

Raven didn't need to use her powers to tell it wasn't lying. This thing, whatever a Hollow is wanted to eat her. Well, she isn't going to let that happen. She has it trapped and will now have to figure out what to do with it before the others get back.

"Well, too bad my soul is not on the menu."

"We'll see about that," the Hollow opened its mouth and fired a siren sound that caused Raven to scream in pain.

Raven tried to cover her ears to block out the pain, but the strength of the siren was too strong. She couldn't even concentrate to use her powers to try stopping it. This distraction caused the net to fall off the monster and it allowed it to break free of the railing.

The Hollow extends its claws and slashes at Raven. She sees the attack coming and musters up the strength to try dodging it. However, she was not quick enough as the sharp claws slashed at her back. Shredding her cloak, leotard, and leaving three claw marks against her back causing her to bleed.

Raven screams out in pain as the Hollow stops using its siren attack and kicks Raven towards the tower again. This time she crashes into the Common Room where she lies on the ground dazed and in pain. She can't move, her head is still hurting from the siren, her vision is blurry, and she can feel the pain flowing through every part of her body.

The Hollow began laughing again as it shatters the window and TV to approach its prey. He sees her in pain and being unable to defend herself. Just the way he likes it. He picks her up and licks his lips.

"Well, it was fun kid. But now, it's dinner time," the Hollow opened its mouth as it gets ready to eat her.

Raven knew she couldn't do anything to stop this thing and closed her eyes. She just hope it will be quick and painless as she waits for the end. However, the end never came as she hears a loud slashing sound and the monster screaming in pain. She also feels herself falling until someone catches her.

Opening her eyes she sees she is in the arms of a young man around her age. She was surprised to see someone came to rescue her, but wondered who he is and what happened to the Hollow. Looking over to the direction where the creature was she could barely see it backing away, while holding something. Looking down she sees the floor looking bloodied near a severed arm.

Looking back at the boy did he slash the monster's arm off and save her from being eaten? If so, who is he?

"D-damn you, Soul Reaper!" the Hollow called out in anger.

The young man carrying Raven turns his attention away from the Hollow as he began taking her to a nearby couch. "Sorry that I didn't get here sooner and I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll be glad to answer them all, but fist I need to take care of some things with this bastard."

This young man was speaking to her in such a gentle tone and smiled at her. Despite her vision being a little blurry being this close to the boy allowed her to see him a little clearly. He didn't seem threatening and looked a little cute. Her attention though turned to the Hollow as she sees it charging at them.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Soul Reaper!" the Hollow shouted.

Before Raven could do anything to save the boy, she sees him grabbing something. He quickly pulled out his sword and swings it. Just as he does he puts the sword back in its sheath and turns to the girl. The Hollow stopped in its track and Raven seemed confused on what just happened.

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isamu Ishida," the Hollow soon began splitting in half as it began to vanish, while the boy continued speaking to Raven as if nothing happened. "It's an honor to meet you, Raven."

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep now we have the re-introduction of Isamu Ishida. My OC who was the main character in the original Teen Reaper V1 story. I hope you all like this version of how he makes his debut than how I originally had him meet the others. Also, hope you all liked this chapter and will like what happens next.**

 **Will Raven be okay with Isamu saving her? Will she trust him? Will the others trust him? And what is going to happen next time?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the fourth chapter everyone and hope you all are ready. Previously on the last chapter we saw the debut of my OC Isamu Ishida. At least, re-debut since he made his appearance in the first original Teen Reaper story. Still, hope you all liked this debut and how he ended up saving Raven from a Hollow.**

 **What is a Hollow? Hollows are creatures that were born once human souls. However, when they did not cross over and spend too much time in the human world they become corrupted. Transforming into Hollows that don't holes in their chest where their hearts used to be.**

 **There are those that have memories of their past, but there are others that lose who they are and become animalistic. They only have one goal. To devour the souls of the living or even the dead. Like Soul Reapers they live in another world that is connected to the human world.**

 **More will be explained today as Isamu will tell Raven about what he is and what he is doing. So, please read on to find out more today about what happens. Again, thank you to General Herbison for his help and go check out his amazing stories if you are interested. Now, on to the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC universe, Bleach universe, and Star Wars universe, just my OCs. All except the general's OCs, he owns them, enjoy!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Titan's Tower_

Raven began waking up as her eyes gently opened. Her vision was blurry at first and she didn't know where she was. Soon though she found herself in her bedroom. She didn't think anything of it at first, until she realized something.

"I'm in my room…but how did I get here?" she recalled being on the roof earlier and was meditating. She looks over to her clock and shot off from her bed when she saw the time. "I-its morning? How?"

It was indeed morning. Nearly 7:30 am actually. She tried to remember what happened and how she ended up here. For some reason though she couldn't remember a thing.

Her memory of last night seemed blurry, but soon bits and pieces were coming back. She remembered hearing a loud roar. It got closer the more she tried to meditate and then suddenly something attacked her. But if that is true then was she knocked out?

If so, then how did she end up here? "Wait a minute, there was a boy," yes she remembered a boy had saved her. But who was he? And why couldn't she remember?

She tried to leave her bed, but groaned loudly when she felt her right side hurting. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she gasped when she heard a familiar voice.

Looking over she sees someone sitting in the dark corner of her room drinking from a small cup. "You have a bruised rib and it will take a while to heal. I say some time in bed will help heal that up."

Raven's eyes glowed brightly as she summoned her magic. She was hurt, but she isn't hurt enough to defend herself. "You have five seconds to tell me who you are before I end up sending you to another dimension," she threatened.

The boy though seemed unfazed by her threat and gave her a deadpan look. He sets his cup down and walked over to the curtain.

"First of all, is that any way of thanking the guy that saved your butt?" he asked as he opens the curtain to let some light in.

This blinded Raven for a second, but could sense the boy didn't attack her. Instead, once her vision came back she saw he was standing by the window. There, she got a good look at him.

He looked to be around her age, while having short black hair, light blue eyes, tan skin, and is wearing some street clothes. He has on blue jeans, black shoes, black t-shirt, and a black jacket.

"You saved me?" she asked when her memory was starting to come back.

She remembers a monster attacking her, how it tried to kill her, and then a boy appeared. The same one who is in her room and who ended up killing the monster. Saving her life in the progress. She even remembers his name.

"Isamu, that's your name, right?"

Isamu nods as his expression changed and he gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you remember my name, Raven. I'm sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk. After the fighting you were hurt pretty badly. So, I took you to your room and began trying to heal your injuries."

Raven moves her hand up to her head where she found a bandage wrapped around her. She looks down to her side and notice her someone cut through her outfit to wrap around her ribs. She began blushing a little and turned to Isamu with her eyes glowing brightly. Isamu noticed this and tries to explain himself.

"W-wait a minute. Hold on! I didn't do anything bad or perverted I swear," he replied trying to quickly calm her down. "I cut your outfit, yes. However, I only cut around that area to wrap the bandage. I swear, I did not do anything else after that. You know, except tucked you in and kept an eye out on you to make sure you wake up."

Raven couldn't sense any lie from him and he did seem be telling the truth. She soon recalls passing out from the pain and hearing him say to her he would take care of her. Looking back at her bandages and how careful he was to make sure he didn't hurt her. Much less even try anything while she slept.

As much as she hates that someone is in her room without permission, for now she would let this go. She lies back on the bed and lets out a small sigh. "All right. Since you are being truthful, can you tell me what that thing was?"

Isamu sighed in relief that Raven believed him. He was really worried she might try attacking him in the condition she is in. He then hears her asking him a question. A question regarding the monster that they saw last night.

He grabbed the chair he sat on in the corner and pulls it near her bed. He sits down and begins explaining everything. "That thing, was a Hollow."

Raven listened carefully to his explanation, while noting the seriousness in his tone.

"Hollows are creatures that were once human souls that were unable to cross over to the other side. They stayed in the world of the living and over time became corrupted spirits. They don't become monsters right away though. This only happens after the chain that binds them to this world is destroyed and a hole is formed in their chest."

Isamu showed a graphic picture of the transformation. Although, they looked a little childish, especially with the Hollow picture.

"You following all of this?"

"Sort of, but could do without the bad drawing," Raven replied.

Isamu leans over and wrote a mustache on her face. This caused Raven to get upset with Isamu and almost attack him, when she felt a sharp pain from her side.

"Damn it! You are going to pay for that and this better not be permanent," Raven replied as she tries wiping away the marker.

Isamu ignored Raven's response and focused on finishing his explanation. "As I was saying. Once the soul become Hollows they have only one goal on their mind…to devour the souls of the living."

Raven stopped rubbing her face when she heard what Isamu just said. "D-devour the souls of the living? W-why?"

Isamu sighed as he sat back in his seat. "Perhaps to fill a void that was caused when it became a Hollow or maybe to feed to stay alive. Who knows? I do know is you were very lucky I was there to help you since they usually go for souls that have a strong spiritual energy that are very tasty to them."

"Spiritual energy?" she asked wondering by what he meant. "Like, it can sense my soul?"

Isamu nods in response. "I came to this city two days ago and went around the city so I can get an idea of who here has a strong spiritual energy. If any Hollows came around those would be the most likely targets. Good thing for you this Hollow didn't go after your friends. Otherwise it would have caused some trouble for them, but if they can see it."

"What do you mean? If they can see it? Kind of hard not to be able to see a large white-masked monster coming towards you," said Raven as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not everyone can see the Hollows," said Isamu as he continued to explain. "Those with weak spiritual energy like the people of this city can't see anything spiritual like ghosts. Only those with strong spiritual energy can see and hear the Hollows. This allows them to easily attack their victims and devour their soul. I don't doubt your friends would have been able to see the Hollow, but if they didn't it would be bad."

Raven knew her friends could handle themselves, even if they couldn't see the Hollow. But then she remembered they went to the movie theaters that was full of people. If they fought an enemy the people couldn't see that would have been bad, especially if the people think they went crazy. Not to mention someone might have end up getting hurt.

"Is there any way to return the Hollows to normal? Like make them human souls again?"

Isamu shook his head in response. "No. Once they transformed there is no way to come back. They might have some memories of their past selves, but if they go after the people they cared about then that is it. They would become mindless animals that have one thing on their mind."

Isamu pulls out his sword and lifts it up for Raven to see it. To her it looked like a normal katana sword, but upon a closer inspection she can sense something coming from it.

"This is a Zanpakutō. It is the weapon that we use to kill Hollows and purify them," he replied as he hands the sword to her so she can look at it.

Raven did just that as she carefully took the sword and looked at it. "You said 'we', what do you mean by that? Is there a group that helps fight these Hollows?"

Isamu nods in response. "They are called, Soul Reapers."

Isamu began drawing what a Soul Reaper looks like and what their jobs are. "They are considered the guardians of souls that exist in another plane where all souls go when they pass on. Their job is to help protect and guide the souls to the other side. Even purify the Hollows that are trying to harm the souls of the living and the dead."

Raven sees the drawing that looks childish, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she hands the sword back to Isamu and asks some more questions.

"So, you all exist in another plane then. Are you all…souls too?" she asked guessing that is why they have their first name 'soul'.

Isamu nods in response. "Yeah, but not me. I was born in this world. I was trained by my sensei to become a Soul Reaper though and help protect the innocent."

Raven could tell he was being truthful and is glad that he came by to help her out last night. "Thank you for helping me and I appreciate all you did. Although, if you don't mind me asking. I take it you didn't just come here to help fight against these Hollows? I mean, we never had this kind of problem before so I'm assuming something changed that?"

Oh if only she knew. "Well, Hollow problems in this part of the country was never an issue before since they rarely appear here. However, something happened to change that and I think it is the emergence of more super-powered people. All of which seem to have strong spiritual energy. This could be the reason why, but all I know is my sensei asked me to keep an eye on things here for a while."

"I see," Raven knew that what Isamu said is true and this could be causing more Hollows to appear in other parts of the world. "Well, if you are planning to stay here then I'll talk to my friends to see if they will let you stay."

Isamu's expression turned to a surprised one with what Raven said. "Whoa, wait seriously? You would let me stay here?"

"Yeah," she replied as she pulls back the covers to get out of bed. "I'll just tell them what you are here for and…"

Isamu however interrupted her. "Whoa, hold on a second. I appreciate the offer, but um I don't want you telling them what I do. I have been tasked to stay out of the way of the hero work you guys do here and focus on the Hollows."

"We can tell them about it and I'm sure they will understand," said Raven who figured Robin and the others wouldn't mind having him around.

"I don't doubt that, but for now I'm not ready to speak with them. Please, do not tell them about me, okay?" he asked wanting to keep his identity and what he does a secret.

Raven wanted to protest and reassure him her friends would be understanding, but she did owe him for saving her life. However, another reason she wanted him to stick around is to keep an eye on him and figure out if he can be trusted to be on his own in the city.

"How about this. I'll tell them you are a friend visiting from my home and that I am letting you stay here. That way they won't know what you are and you can do your Soul Reaper work without them knowing about it," Raven suggested hoping this will work, even though she hates lying to her friends. "What do you say?"

Isamu didn't mind that idea. In fact, it actually sounded good, especially how he will be able to get some sleep in a nice comfortable bed.

"All right. Sounds like a plan," said Isamu as he got up from his seat. "So, when do we go tell them?"

"After I take a shower," Raven gets up from the bed and begins using her powers to float. "Wait here and don't touch anything, got it?"

Isamu gives her a small salute as Raven grabs her things and phases through the wall. She goes into the shower and begins removing her clothes. She didn't care if she tore her suit a little more since she was throwing it away. She carefully removes the bandages and uses her magic to heal her injuries as she gets in the water.

She found that her injuries were already healing well. She wonders if Isamu healed some of her injuries and left the rest to heal on their own. She would have to ask him about that to see if that is another skill he has. This also gave her a chance to recall back everything he said and how she is going to assess this.

She has a guy I her room who saved her life, fights spiritual monsters, and doesn't want the others to know about him. For Raven she feels that either there is more to why he is here and that would mean he is lying to her. The other though could be he is nervous about meeting her friends.

In any case, she needs to keep him around. Just to keep an eye on him and make sure he isn't up to something. After what happened with Terra and…she can't risk letting this guy go. If he is up to something she needs to figure out what it is and stop it.

Once she finished getting cleaned up she puts on some new bandage around her ribs, followed by her new clothes, and made sure her old one is destroyed so no one finds them. She heads back to her room and finds that Isamu is gone. She began panicking a little as she looks around for him wondering where he just went.

"He better not have left the tower," she replied as she began looking around the tower for him.

She heads to the Common Room where her expression turned to shock. He was there all right. In the kitchen talking and laughing with her friends. All who are awake and are having a good time with the guy they just met.

"Oh man that was so funny dude," said Beast Boy as he fell off his seat, while laughing at Isamu's joke.

"No doubt there. You're all right," said Cyborg as he gives his approval to the young man.

"Oh yes, the joke was very funny and I am glad to be able to meet a friend of Raven," said Starfire as she sat next to Isamu.

"She hardly tells us about her home or anyone from there. Do you know why?" Robin asked as he sat on the other side.

"Well, mostly because I don't think she is shy and doesn't want to be embarrassed," said Isamu as he leans in to the others and whispers to them. "Like this one time she came to class wearing a pink dress and looking so cute."

This caused the four heroes to imagine Raven wearing a pink dress and trying to look cute. They all soon began to laugh as Raven approached the five teenagers with a dark aura glowing brightly.

"May I ask what is so funny?" she asked in a dark and threatening tone.

The four heroes jumped off from their seat and hid behind the counter. All while Isamu turns towards Raven and smiled at her.

"Oh just telling your friends some funny stories from our past. How are you, sleepy head?" he asked getting a death glare from Raven.

"Oh yes, your friend is telling us so many funny stories," said Starfire as she flew from behind the counter and got near her friend. "Why did you not tell us your friend was visiting, Raven?"

"Yeah, Rae. Would have been cool to get a heads up. The guy is hilarious," said Cyborg as he pats Isamu on the back.

"Yeah! He made me laugh so hard milk came out of my nose when I drank from my glass," said Beast Boy as he shows the glass.

"I guess…I wanted it to be…a surprise," Raven replied trying her best not to kill Isamu.

"Well, no harm in that I suppose," said Robin as their communicator began to go off. "Titans! Trouble in the city. Raven, stay here with your friend until we get back. Titans go!"

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all ran out of the room, while Raven turns towards Isamu with her eyes glowing red.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," she asked in a demonic tone.

"Because A. you are injured and wouldn't be good to put a lot of strain on yourself," Isamu pointed out as he picks up his glass of orange juice. "And B. I thought it would be good to meet with your friends to get in good with them. I succeeded and now we can relax."

Raven hated to admit it, but it was true. Her friends seem to like Isamu and are okay with him. Still, she had to be careful so he doesn't go off on his own like that. Just in case he does something stupid.

"So, where am I staying?" he asked wondering what room he will be using.

*Five minutes later*

Raven is in her room resting up, while drinking some tea and reading a book. All while she hears a knock coming from her closet.

"So um, what if I get hungry?" Isamu asked from behind the closet door.

"I'll leave you a piece of bread," she replied as she looks at her clock and knew the day has just started for them.

 **That's the end of this chapter and hope you all liked it. Yeah, Isamu and Raven are now bonding…somewhat. At least, she is giving him a place to stay. That's a good start for them.**

 **So, what is going to happen next time? Will they find a way to become better friends? Will the others find out the truth about Isamu? And is this a lot like how two certain other characters from Bleach met?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out the answers to the other questions. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with chapter five everyone and sorry guys for the late update. Been working hard on my classes and work while trying to also work on my chapters too. So, I hope everyone is ready for this chapter. Also thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it.**

 **Last time we saw Isamu meet Raven and the two have gotten along. How will things go now that he is living in Raven's closet? Will they get along as time passes? And will the others find out the truth about him?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. I want to thank my friend General Herbison for his help. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe. Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter V**

 _Titan's Tower_

"Raven, you there?" Robin asked as he contacted Raven through their communicator.

"I'm here and ready," said Raven as she stood on the rooftop waiting for the signal.

"Good. I'll be there in two minutes," said Robin as he sees a large truck heading his way. He managed to dodge it, while looking behind him. "Maybe three."

Earlier the Titans received word that Plasmus broke out of prison and was attacking a lab. The police managed to get the chemicals out before Plasmus could get to them. Now it was up to the Titans to stop him. Robin's plan is to lure the monster away from the civilians and lure him into a trap.

"I understand. I'll be ready when you get here," said Raven as she got ready for her part.

Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire will help block off any escape for Plasmus. Allowing Cyborg to use a special chemical that the warden gave them to help knock out the monster so they can take him back to prison. However, they need to make sure the chemical will not spread the city. So, Raven has to make sure to make a barrier around Plasmus so it won't get out.

But while she waited for Plasmus to show up she couldn't help but hear a familiar sound. A roaring sound that came not far from where she is at. She looks up and sees a Hollow, which is currently fighting Isamu.

She lets out a small sigh and turned her attention back to the plan. "He just couldn't take the fight somewhere else."

Two weeks have passed since Isamu joined Raven and the Titans. Raven was able to convinced Robin to let her friend stay since she claims he has nowhere else to go. Robin agreed to let him stay, but also had to make sure he wouldn't go to areas where he is not allowed to go to. Raven agreed to this and even got them to give him a room next to her room.

This caused Beastboy and Cyborg to think Isamu is Raven's boyfriend, which ended with her scaring the two boys to shut them up. She had intended to keep him in her closet, but she knew it would cause suspension if she kept him in there. So far, it has been going smoothly. Isamu has been doing his job like he said he would without the others noticing.

He showed her how he did this and how he would leave his body in his soul form so he can fight Hollows. Meanwhile a Mod soul would be left behind to take over his body to act as if he is still there. She would tag along with him for these fights to learn more about these creatures and see if she could help. Another reason for this though is mostly to keep an eye on him and make sure he wasn't up to something.

She couldn't sense he was lying about why he was there, but then again so did Terra. She just wanted to be sure and hope history won't repeat itself.

"Raven, you there?" Raven snapped out of her thoughts when Cyborg was calling for her.

"Y-yeah, I'm here," said Raven as she turned her attention back to the mission.

"He's almost here. Get ready," said Cyborg as he began getting the chemical ready.

He plans to use his arm cannon to spread it, but only after Raven shields them. He won't be affected, but couldn't risk it harming his teammates.

"I'm ready when you are," said Raven as she hears the fighting above her continue.

She was glad that the others still couldn't see Isamu in his Soul Reaper form or the Hollow. At least, she thinks so. She has noticed Cyborg and Robin seem to be able to hear the noises. Even claiming they see something in the sky at times. But ignore it as if it is nothing.

Isamu explained to her it is possible they might soon be able to see spirits like she can. However, when that happens he will take the fighting elsewhere so they won't get a lot of questions.

"Here he comes!" Beast Boy shouted as Robin drives to the area just as Plasmus charged in at him.

Luckily Starfire flew by and grabs Robin getting him to safety. Robin tosses some fling-bombs that hit his feet and freezes them. Raven flew down and saw this chances to create the barrier around Plasmus and Cyborg. Meanwhile, Cyborg activates the chemical as it began surrounding the monster.

Plasmus began roaring loudly and screamed as it tried to attack Cyborg. Raven used her magic to shield him so that he won't get hit. The chemical soon began causing the goo around Plamus to melt away. The chemical was working and it wouldn't be long before Cyborg would get an opening to knock out Plasmus's human side.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Raven turns around and sees Isamu standing behind her while smiling at her.

"Working, what are you doing here and where is the Hollow?" Raven asked as she got upset that he caused her to jump a little.

Isamu points behind him and shows him the Hollow already cut in half. "Took care of it a lot faster than you guys and that goo monster. By the way, what is up with the goo monster you guys fought?"

Isamu recalls being told about the type of criminals that the Titans go after. He wasn't sure why the Titans deal with them since they sounded like they weren't a big threat. Heck, he could have taken them down with ease for them. Something Raven didn't think he was serious about, until one night he dropped off half the criminals at prison so the Titans can get a good night's sleep.

"I think the better question is why didn't you lead the Hollow away from the city?" Raven asked as her friends begin securing Plasmus.

Isamu puts his sword away as he looks up at the sky. "I tried to lure it away, but the darn thing was really focused on something else. Most likely you or one of your friends."

Raven recalls what Isamu told her about Hollows and how they attack people with strong spiritual energy. It didn't surprise her that this thing was after them, but her friends wouldn't be able to see it. At least from what Isamu said, not yet.

"Good news is the Hollow activity here is starting to die down. Bad news is still haven't been told if I could leave or not," said Isamu who didn't seem to see the last part a bad thing.

Raven noticed this. "You don't sound upset about it. I take it you're getting used to being here?"

"What do you think?" Isamu asked as he noticed something. "By the way. You okay? I overheard your friends saying how you look tired. Like you haven't been sleeping well."

Raven mentally cursed when he brought this up. It was true she hasn't been sleeping well and it was for…other reasons. However, she didn't feel like talking about it. Even with her friends.

Speaking of which, she hears Robin calling out to her. "Raven! We're going to get some pizza. You coming?"

Raven walks over the ledge and shook her head. "Actually, I'm going to go buy some books downtown. I'll be back at the tower later!" she replied back before putting her hood on.

"Mind if I tag along?" Isamu asked until he sees Raven taking off and flies towards the bookstore. "Well, she didn't say no," he said as he began following her.

Raven arrived to the bookstore where she walked in. The owner recognized her and welcomed the heroine to his store. She has been going into his store for some time now. Probably the only customer he has that enjoys coming by his store and buying books without being attached to their phones.

As she looks around she finds several new books that caught her eye. One of them was on the myths and legends of the supernatural in Japan. She took the book out and began looking through it. Finding different stories about the supernatural that exist in Japan.

Some being myths and legends mostly revolving about ghosts that exist. One about a tall woman that kidnaps children, another of a spirit that curses people whoever enters her home, but there was one that caught her attention. About Shinigami that travel around helping pass souls on to the afterlife. While fighting against monsters that try to devour these souls.

"Nice read isn't it?" Raven gasped as she hears someone sneak up on her.

She turns around and sees its Isamu. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she said upset that he did that. "What are you doing here? I didn't ask you to come."

"Sorry about that and you didn't say not to follow you," Isamu replied pointing out what Raven never said. "This is a nice store. Reminds me of the one back home in Japan and the different stories they have there."

"Stories like from this book?" Raven asked pointing to the book she was reading.

Isamu nods in response. "Yeah. It's not bad, especially when you encounter those spirits."

"R-really?" Raven was surprised to hear that some of these spirits from the book are real. "Like which ones?"

"The tall woman for one thing. She was a pain to deal with, especially when she gets upset that I got in her way from her victim," Isamu replied as the two began walking around the store. "Personally though I kind of felt bad for many of these spirits. Some were once human and wanted love, but became these vengeful spirits when something bad happened to them."

Raven listened to what he says and then to the book that has a picture of the spirits. "They don't become Hollows, but they can still be dangerous as vengeful spirits?"

Isamu nods in response. "It's rare for them not to become Hollows when they have been around long. Sometimes it's because of the souls they devour that helps keeps them from turning. Still, once they are defeated the souls are set free. The spirit is then freed of the curse and will be judged in the afterlife."

Raven recalled Isamu telling her about some of the things he encountered in the past, but was surprise that he fought others that weren't Hollows. "Even with all the things that they did and the souls they took they still deserve a chance to be forgiven?"

"I believe they weren't in control of their actions and that they were doing this because of what happened to them," said Isamu who believes that is the reason for why these souls did what they did. "Don't you think so?"

Raven couldn't help but nod in response. What he said made her feel bad for these spirits. That they did bad things, but not because they wanted to. It was because of what they went through.

"By the way. You okay?" Isamu asked as he snapped her out of her thoughts. "I noticed you waking up earlier than usual and you look tired. Like you haven't been sleeping well. You all right?"

Raven sighed figuring this would come up. First Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and now Isamu. She tries to reassure them all she is okay. That nothing is wrong and she is fine.

"Everything is okay. I just decided to wake up a little early to get some stuff done before trouble arrives," Raven lied hoping it will fool Isamu.

Isamu figured that might be true. Since he has been living with the Titans he heard that darn alarm going off early in the morning and late at night. Making it hard for anyone to get some relaxing time. So, maybe that's why she's tired.

"All right. Well, if you want I can help you guys fight the criminals," Isamu suggested. "That way you guys can get some sleep and don't have to wake up early."

"O-oh well sure that sounds good," said Raven who didn't mind that idea and is glad Isamu believed her. "Just remember don't kill the criminals."

Isamu sighed in annoyance. "Fiiiine, I won't do it…can I hurt them a little?"

Raven thinks about it and sighed. "Fine."

 _Titan's Tower_

The Titans made a return to the Tower after they locked up Plasmus and went to eat some pizza. Once they finished they headed back home. Beast Boy and Cyborg to play video games. While Starfire is in the kitchen putting away the leftovers for Raven.

Meanwhile, Robin walked towards the computer and began typing in his report for what happened. While he did this his thoughts went back on what happened during their fight with Plasmus. He didn't say this in front of the team, but during the fighting he saw something in the sky. It was blurry so he couldn't get a good look, but he could hear loud howling noises.

The same kind that he has been hearing for the last few days. At first he thought it was nothing and ignored it. But the noises continued to occur almost every day. Mostly at nights and rarely during the day.

He also suspected it has to do with Raven's friend. Ever since he arrived the noises began occurring. He also acted suspicious every time they happened. As if his personality changes whenever they occur and when the noises stop he's back to normal.

He tried talking to Raven about it, but she didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. It made him think back on how she did the same during the whole Malchior incident. Of course, since that day she has been more cautious when it comes to putting her trust in someone. Even if that someone is a close friend he would have to assume.

"Robin, are you all right?" Starfire asked as she approached her friend. "You have been quiet since we got back. Is everything okay?"

Robin lets out a small sigh and nods in response. "Everything is fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Starfire asked wondering what has Robin thinking so much.

"Well…I guess this is going to sound crazy but have you heard any howling noises at night?" Robin asked, which caused the room to become silent.

Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game looking at Robin with a surprised expressions. Starfire had the same look, which gave Robin his answer.

"So, we weren't the only ones," said Beast Boy breaking the silence.

"How long?" Robin asked wondering how long his friends have been hearing the noises.

"I heard it about two weeks ago. At first I thought it was Beast Boy making strange noises to keep me up at night, but then he started hearing it too a week ago," Cyborg replied.

"It didn't sound like any animal I knew. So we thought about looking for the source of the sound, but Raven told us she didn't hear anything," Beast Boy explained. "We just figure it must have been something else."

"I admit I did not hear the strange noises they spoke up at first…until two nights ago," Starfire replied speaking next. "I asked Raven about it and she told me it was a spell she was working on that made the noises. But then I began hearing them during the day, but did not say anything about it.'

Robin knew this couldn't be a coincidence and the fact that Raven is involved is making him feel uneasy. "I know this might sound strange, but it seems the noises all began when Isamu first appeared."

"Wait, you don't think he's behind it right?" Beast Boy asked.

"If he is then why doesn't Raven say anything?" Starfire asked who didn't want to believe their new friend is the source of the sound.

"They did say they are close friends. Maybe he has some sort of condition and Raven is helping him," Cyborg suggested believing that might be it. "I doubt she would keep any secrets from us if it the noises leads to something dangerous."

Robin had to admit that was true. Raven wouldn't keep anything from them if it wasn't something she couldn't handle. Maybe Isamu does have something, which is why he came for Raven to help him. If it was anything bad then she would go to them to help.

"All right. For now let's keep this among ourselves. I'll speak to Raven about it later if the noises get…worse. Understand?" Robin asked getting all nods from his friends.

He just hope Raven will let them know the truth about her friend. That way they won't have to worry about the noises or worry about something happening while they try sleeping at night.

 _Later_

Nighttime came for the city as the Titans all took off to get some sleep. Raven returned an hour after her friends and went to go read her new book. While also getting in some meditation. Isamu meanwhile took off to go meet an 'old friend' of his, which to Raven was code word was for his superior.

He explained that he answers to the one who send him to protect the city from the Hollows. That he was once a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Who are in charge of protecting the World of the Living and send out members of their squads to fight the Hollows. Isamu doesn't belong to any of these squads since he was born in the human world.

However, he still has to obey the laws the Soul Reapers follow. Raven understood this and was curious about how their system works. The only other thing Isamu could tell her without revealing too much is they don't get involved in the affairs of the humans. That their job is to protect the souls from those who try to harm them and not humanity's own stupidity as Isamu's mentor called it.

Raven didn't press on with her questions and focused on trying to get some sleep. She didn't tell anyone this, but for the last few days she hasn't been able to fall asleep well. She would get probably a few hours of good sleep, but then something happens. She would have nightmares of her city being destroyed, fire everywhere, and demons appearing out of nowhere.

She didn't know what this meant and tried her best to shake off this feeling. But the more she struggles the more the nightmare gets worse and worse. To the point that she has to go up to the roof to meditate. To keep them under control and get some sort of sleep.

For this night it was no different. She once again wakes up in a panic as sweat began dripping down from her face. She looks over to see nothing was there as usual. Just her scary artifacts and paintings. Reminding her to redecorate and make the room less creepy.

Raven was at least glad her bed didn't get shattered by her powers like before. "At least I didn't lose control of my powers again," she replied as she got out of bed and sighed as she sees the time. "Great. Another bad dream and yet another sleepless night.'

Raven phases through the window and heads up to the rooftop. She lets out a loud yawn and looked up into the stars. **Will I ever get a good night's sleep?** She thought asking herself that same question over and over again.

She makes it to the top and finds someone is already there. Isamu, wearing his Soul Reaper uniform and looking up at the full moon. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off to see your mentor?" she asked.

Isamu turns to Raven and smiled softly. "Ever heard of a cell phone?" he asked trying to make a joke. "Just admiring the view after I left him a message. Just waiting for him to eventually respond. What about you? Isn't it a little late to meditate?"

Raven didn't want to tell him why she was up here and so she lied about her reasons. "I just…came up here to clear my thoughts and yes meditate a little," she replied as she sat down on the floor.

"Well, don't mind me then. I'm just going to lie down here and look up at the moon," said Isamu as he lies down on the floor. "Hope you don't mind, Rae."

"It's a free country. I don't really care," Raven replied as she began meditating.

She tried her best to levitate off the ground, but her lack of sleep has made it difficult for her to do even something simple. She lets out a small frustrated sigh almost forgetting Isamu was on the roof with her.

Isamu of course noticed this and got up. He walked in front of her and sat down across from the girl. He stared at her as if trying to get a read on her. Trying to figure out what's wrong and why she's up here.

Raven could feel someone staring at her and opens her eyes slightly to see him. "What? What are you doing?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Sorry," Isamu apologized when he saw Raven staring at him. "I was just wondering what's bothering you. I mean, I know you said nothing is bothering you, but I can tell something is bothering you. Something that is keeping you awake at night and causing you to have those bangs under your eyes. I know you won't tell me what it is, but if you want to talk about it I'm here to listen."

Raven sighed in annoyance again and didn't like how he is pressing her like this. She's blaming the lack of sleep for her having a little attitude and her response might sound a little snippy. "Isamu, nothing is wrong. While I appreciate your offers, I'm fine. I just want to meditate, not be bothered by anyone, and just be alone. Okay? Is that clear?"

Isamu thought didn't seem affected by her response and just smiled again. "All right, but if you want to talk to me as I said before I am here for you. Also, sorry if I am bothering you with this. I have to admit I was hoping after two weeks you would open up to me a little and we can be friends. But, I get it you have your reasons and I respect that."

Raven now felt a little guilty for how her response was, but she didn't want to lower her guard. She did like Isamu and he is someone who did seem to understand her a little. Being different, having powers that to normal people would make them look creepy. Even seeing how those that are dark are not all bad and that they can be misunderstood.

Of course, when she thought of this it made her think back of Malchior. How he did the same thing and how he used her. She figures that's why she is trying not to get too close to Isamu. Out of fear he will turn out just like the dragon.

Still, she couldn't shake off for how she has talked to him and tried to make her next response sound better. "Isamu, I wish I could open up to you a little bit, believe me. You aren't like some of the boys I have met and you make me feel…normal. But, you have to understand that I have some trust issues. One that has kept me from opening up with strangers, especially ones who I just met, has secrets from me, and who I'm worried might end up hurting me."

Isamu didn't feel upset about what she said. In fact, he understood her reasons and it made him respect her response. "I understand and believe me I wouldn't want to force you to open up to someone if you have a bad history of trusting someone. I'm not going to lie I wish I could tell you more about myself and my past. Still, in due time I'm sure that will change. For now, I'll work hard on earning your trust and get you to open up some more."

Raven couldn't help but smile a little when he said that. He did seem determine to get her to trust him. As if he is making it his goal to do it. She can respect that a little and see how he'll be able to pull that off.

"Anyways, I'll leave you to your meditation…oh by the way here," Isamu pulls out something from his kimono.

It appeared to be a dreamcatcher. One that looked handmade and had markings around it. Raven could see the markings were in Japanese. Ones she couldn't read, but they seem important.

"My mom made this for me and my sister long ago when we couldn't sleep. She said this was passed down from her family for generations and how it helps protect our dreams from nightmares," Isamu explains as his expression turned from a happy to a small bit of sadness. "It helped me a lot when I had nightmares and now I want you to use it. So it can help you with yours."

Raven stared at the gift and how special it was to Isamu. So special that she shook her head and tried to give it back. "N-no, it belongs to you. I couldn't possibly keep it."

Isamu however insisted on her using it. "Don't think of it as keeping it. Just think of it as…borrowing. You are borrowing this from me and when you are feeling better then you can give it back. Please give it a chance."

Raven wanted to continue protesting, but a loud yawn escaped her mouth as she felt her eyes getting sleepy again. She looks down at the dreamcatcher and lets out a defeated sigh.

"I guess I can give it a try to see how it works," she replied cursing herself for giving in to his demand. "But if it doesn't work I'm giving it back."

"Deal," Isamu replied as his phone began ringing and he knew another Hollow is appearing. "Duty calls then. Goodnight Raven and hope it helps," he said as he took off towards the city to fight the Hollow.

"Good night," Raven replied as she phases through the floor and goes back to her room.

She goes over to her bed and decides to attach the dreamcatcher to it. Well, one way to find out if it works then. She thought as she got into bed and began drifting off to sleep. Unaware the dreamcatcher began working and she soon was able to get plenty of sleep without any nightmare waking her up.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. Been busy trying to get everything done from work and classes. Done with classes, but with summer coming up not sure if I'll be called in for work. Still, I hope everyone liked the chapter and liked the bonding with our two heroes.**

 **Isamu helping Raven, who is still having trouble with bonding. Keep in mind this is after season 3 and we will be getting into the Trigon arc soon. Not yet, but soon. Since I want to try getting the bonding here between Isamu and Raven to be developed well.**

 **Anyways, will Isamu be successful in doing this or will it end badly? Will the rest of the Titans figure out about the Hollows? Will they accept Isamu despite him lying to them? And will Raven come in to help him out?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out the answers to the other questions. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry guys for taking so long on this chapter. Been preoccupied with work and also finishing up with the crossovers I am doing with the Injustice series. Yes also by the way there will be a sequel. Already got it all done and now focusing on my other stories again.**

 **Again though, sorry guys for taking so long and also thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it and glad you are all liking this. Also thanks to my friend General Herbison for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version too.**

 **Last time we saw Isamu spending time with Raven and trying to help her with her nightmares. Does this mean we are getting close to the Trigon arc? Or do we need to wait a little longer? Well, let's find out with this new chapter.**

 **Now then let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe. Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Titan's Tower_

A week has passed by since Isamu gave Raven the dreamcatcher. Since then she has been able to get a good night's sleep. Her nightmares and visions have been suppressed. In fact in a long time she actually slept peacefully. This was a first for her and she seemed happy.

She thanked Isamu for his help, which he told her he was just glad to have been able to help her. The others also seemed to notice her upbeat attitude and her cheerful mood. This surprised them since they never saw this side of Raven before. At least not when she wasn't being influenced by someone who was using her.

At least, they hope that isn't the case with Isamu. Ever since he showed up she has been acting differently. Even secretive, which concerned Robin. Since he is becoming suspicious of Isamu and who he is exactly.

For the Titans though their focus has been on keeping their city safe from harm. Unaware that Isamu is doing the same. Helping keep the people safe from Hollows that continued to appear in the city. Some during the day, but their activities seem to be more active at night.

A loud Hollow roar is heard echoing around the city as a large Hollow is seen tossing a large metal beam at Isamu, who dodged the attack. The Hollow's body appeared toad like, except for around the mask.

Isamu found a Hollow attacking a couple and lured it away to an abandoned construction site. He runs on the beam and jumps off it as he uses his sword to slash at it. The Hollow jumps out of the way and lands away from Isamu. It landed on a crate crushing it beneath its weight as it lets out a loud roar.

"You will not stop me from devouring souls, Soul Reaper!" the Hollow shouted as his fingers soon turned into the shape of long blades. "I will kill you and then devour the souls of this city!"

"Not gonna happen while I'm here, ugly," said Isamu as he begins twirling his sword. "Now, make it easy on yourself and let me cut you down in half."

"Never!" The Hollow shouted as he charges at Isamu.

Isamu vanished before the Hollow could slash at him and appeared behind him. "Sorry. I don't have time to play around, so…" Isamu thrusts his sword up and cuts the Hollow down in half.

Causing it to disappear as he purified the Hollow. Once that was done he put the sword away and lets out a loud yawn.

"Well, that was fun. But honestly I think these Hollows are getting weaker with each day," said Isamu who noticed the strength of the Hollows have decreased since he arrived. "Need a bit of a challenge otherwise I'll get bored."

"You got it!" Isamu is blasted from behind by the Hollow he had just destroyed, except this one was bigger and bulkier. "Surprise? I created another me while we made our way here. Now, I'm going to destroy you, Soul Reaper!"

The Hollow charged at Isamu who dodged the attack, but the Hollow opened its mouth as a large tongue wraps around Isamu. It tried pulling him into its mouth as he struggled to break free. However, the Hollow's tongue is sliced in half by a dark aura causing the monster to let out a loud painful roar. Isamu got loose and sees Raven floating nearby.

"Thanks for the assistance," said Isamu as he took out his sword and rushes over as he thrusts his sword into the mask of the Hollow.

He brings it down and sliced the Hollow in half. Once he is sure he is gone he puts his sword away and turns to Raven. "Surprise to see you here. I thought you and the others would be asleep by now."

Raven floats down and removed her hood as she approached Isamu. "Normally yes, but Beast Boy and Cyborg convinced us to watch a movie before we go to bed. Good thing for us is it wasn't another horror movie."

Isamu chuckled when he recalled what Raven told him about how she lost control of her powers when she got scared of a horror movie she saw. How her powers came to life, turned into monsters, and attacked her friends. How the only way to stop them was to admit her fears and regained control of her powers. After that she has been very careful of what she watches.

"Hard to imagine you being scared of those cheesy horror movies you guys watch," said Isamu who was never scared of what the others watched.

Raven crossed her arms and replied in a sarcastic tone. "Oh right. Sorry they aren't like the monsters you fight every day."

Isamu knew that was true despite her sarcastic tone. Ever since he began fighting the Hollows and evil spirits he hasn't been scared of any sort of horror movies. Even the movie that scared Raven didn't frightened him. Considering how he swears that monster that was in the movie reminds him a lot of the one he fought years ago.

"I think I'll take my monsters over the goofy criminals you guys fight," said Isamu as he and Raven decided to walk out of the construction site. "So, what excuse did you give to leave movie night with your friends?"

"I just told them I wanted to go buy some more tea since Beast Boy used the last of my tea for some stupid prank with Cyborg," said Raven who didn't like how her two friends used some of her things for their prank wars. "Anyways, I was on my way to actually get the tea when I noticed you flying over the city with the Hollow behind you."

"Aww and you came to help me out because you care," said Isamu until he got pushed into the ground by Raven.

"I only came to make sure you didn't get killed," said Raven as she continued walking. "If anything happens to you then those Hollows will attack the people and my friends with no one to stop them."

Isamu didn't mind Raven pushing him since he knows she does care, but doesn't like showing it. Unlike her friends she prefers keeping her emotions from showing too much. Claiming she is afraid to lose control over them. Honestly to him losing control isn't the problem and just needs to let go.

Isamu got up and walks over to Raven. "I wouldn't worry about it. If anything happens to me the Soul Society would likely send a replacement."

Raven turns to Isamu surprised by how he isn't worried if anything does happen to him. "You aren't afraid something bad might happen to you?"

Isamu shook his head in response. "I never said that. I'm just pointing out how that's what they would do. Honestly though my concern is just protecting the people and making sure they are safe. As long as I breathe I will keep on fighting to make sure they go home to their loved ones."

Raven couldn't help but smile a little when he said that. She has seen how selfless he is and how he puts the safety of others ahead of his own. Even goes out of his way to talk to them and try cheering them up. Like he has done with her.

"Well, I hope that day doesn't come any time soon," said Raven as the two stop near the entrance of the construction site. "I guess we better head back then, right? Or do you have more work to do?"

Isamu knew his job was done for the time being since his phone wasn't giving him any more details of any Hollows around. "I'd say yes, but I want to do one last check around the city. Would you like to patrol around with me? It won't take too long. We'll just fly in the sky and see if we find anything."

Raven would have normally say no or tell him another time. However, she was actually tempted to go flying around the city. It was peaceful tonight and it seems like it would be a quiet. It is a rare opportunity to go out and relax, especially with what is going to happen tomorrow.

Before she can respond though her communicator begins going off. "Excuse me…" she turned it on and sees Robin on the screen. "What's up?"

"Raven, meet us at the nearby oil rig. Dr. Light is up to something," said Robin as Raven sees in the background a bright light coming from the oil rig.

Raven sighed disappointed that their night is ruined with this idiot. "I'm on my way," she turned off her communicator and turns to Isamu. "Rain check on that patrol?"

Isamu nods in response. "Go do your hero work and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Raven nods as she flies away to meet her friends. Isamu meanwhile watches her fly away as he couldn't help but smile. He has to admit since he first met her he has been enjoying his time with her. The talks they have, working together, and the time they spend together has been the most fun he has had.

He even feels happy being around her. Not that he wasn't happy before, but with her it feels different. He didn't know what it is, but he liked it. He wonders if she feels the same way like he does.

"Hmm doubtful about that," he said to himself as kicks a nearby rock across the site. "But then again she does seem to be opening up a little more. Maybe I should try asking her out for dinner…if bird boy doesn't try getting involved."

For a while now he has noticed Robin spying on him. Following him wherever he goes, trying to listen in on who he is talking to, and find out more about his connection with Raven. If he didn't know better he thinks Robin doesn't trust him, but thinks he's some sort of villain. If that is the case it might be a problem.

He knows he would eventually need to tell the others the truth, especially how close he has gotten with them all. He enjoys spending his time with Cyborg and Beast Boy, especially when they watch movies or play video games. Starfire is a little odd, but he didn't mind her at all. Even enjoys the food she makes, which he doesn't understand why the others don't like.

Robin though is one who he doesn't seem to be able to get along well. Sure they don't actually have any dislike for the other, but he couldn't hang out with him more due to his secrecy. Isamu could tell Robin was on to him about whatever he is hiding. Maybe that's why he doesn't trust him.

"Maybe I should contact the old man and ask him what I should do," said Isamu as he began floating up to the sky. "I hope he'll allow me to tell the others the truth so we can get this out of the way."

 _Meanwhile_

Off at an abandoned oil rig the villain Dr. Light is seen finishing working on a new machinery for his evil plan. His hands begin glowing as he begins to monologue.

"Once I've drained the energy from fifty thousand barrels of oil. I'll flood the city in never-ending daylight!"

Suddenly his gloves begin to fizzle from the cables and he they are yanked out by a dark energy. Then two small yellow and red shape objects are thrown towards the villain. Dr. Light leaps out of the way. He is then blasted by glowing green spheres and a blue blast. As he gets up he looks over and sees who attacked him, the Teen Titans.

"You know, Dr. Light, for a guy obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright," said Robin.

"Next time you're looking to steal something you might want to pick a target we can't see from our living room," Raven explained showing the Titan tower being close by to the oil rig.

Dr. Light's mentally cursed himself for not seeing that. "Oh well…" Dr. Light fires two bright energy attacks at the heroes.

"That's a real pretty light show…" began Cyborg as his right hand turns into his sonic cannon. "But sound packs a bigger punch!"

Dr. Light created a bright barrier that tops the attack and deflects it back towards Cyborg sending him towards the water below. Starfire moves in shooting her star bolts at the villain. Dr. Light blocks it with his shield and fires a huge beam of light towards the young heroine sending her flying.

"We need to draw his fire," said Robin knowing they won't be able to beat him without distracting him.

"You got it…" said Beastboy who provides the distraction. "Dude, nice pajamas! Do they glow in the dark?

The villain didn't take the mocking well as he fires off a light blast at Beastboy who dodges the attack. Robin seeing his chance attacks the villain as he tries to hit him with his metal staff. Dr. Light unleashes a glowing whip which he uses the break the staff in two. Robin backs away from the villain's attack.

Robin backs up near the ledge and jumps over the villain and kicks the man in the back of the head. The villain recovers and fires again only to jump out of the way as a large dinosaur tail comes crashing down where he was standing. Dr. Light falls towards the main platform and sees the three heroes right in front of him.

"No one defeats Dr. Light! No one…" he is then interrupted when a dark swirl appear behind him.

Raven appears standing tall over him with dark tentacles appearing from beneath her cloak. "Remember me?"

Dr. Light's expression turns to fear as he remembers the last time he encountered the young heroine. His skin turns pale and he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"I'd like to go to jail now, please," he begged not wanting to go back to the darkness again.

Cyborg climbs back up the platform while spitting out water. He looks down at his forearm and sees the time causing a huge smile to appear on his face.

"All right! The butt-kicking's over and it's almost midnight! Time for donuts!"

As the heroes prepare to escort the villain away Raven turns towards home. "I'll see you back at the tower."

This caused the heroes to stop and turn towards their friend. "But Raven, you do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough?" Starfire asked. "It is like eating sweet tiny wheels. Oh and we can bring some back for your friend, Isamu."

"I just want to get home before tomorrow comes." Raven took off, while the others wonder what she meant about tomorrow.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked as the others decided to take off anyways.

Figuring they will ask Raven about. Raven though was not planning to talk about this and will try all day to avoid speaking to the others about it. Once she got to the tower she phases through her window and walks over to her clock. She sits down on the bed and sees the clock getting to midnight soon.

"I almost forgot this day was coming. I wish I forgot about it and that it would never come," she said to herself as she hugs the clock close wishing that tomorrow would pass. "Okay, relax. I just need to get through tomorrow and hopefully nothing happens. That's it. As long as I do that then this will pass and it will be forgotten. That's all I have to do."

She looks down and sees the clock has now struck midnight. "24 hours to go…I can do this," she looks over and sees the dreamcatcher Isamu had given to her and it caused her to smile a little. She sets the clock down and begins lying down on the bed. "Well, at least I know I'll be able to get some proper sleep.'

Unbeknownst to Raven deep beneath the oil rig is a large underground cavern. The cavern is hidden under layers of rocks and water keeping it hidden. Suddenly the ground began to shake as a hand burst out. Soon a whole body began pulling itself out of the ground as a bright light brightens the area around the figure.

The figure stood out of the hole wearing a black armored outfit with a mask that had a black and orange color to it. With the orange side only having one eye on it as the figure began to speak.

"The day has begun."

 _Tokyo, Japan_

Meanwhile, outside of the city there is Mt. Fuji. One of the three holy mountains that resides in Japan and a symbol of the country for its beauty. At the very top of Mt. Fuji there is an old man who appeared to be in his 80s. With long gray hair that is tied in a ponytail, tan skin, and is seen wearing a black kimono with a walking stick by his side.

He is seen sitting down meditating. His eyes closed and in front of him are scented candles. In his hands are also beads that he is using as he moves them along his hands. Suddenly he felt a dark presence causing him to open his grey eyes.

He stayed seated as he sees a gust of wind pass by and wiped away the fames from his candles. He lets out a small sigh before grabbing his walking stick and got up.

"So, it has begun…Isamu. It is time I tell you the truth on what your true mission is," said the old man before he suddenly vanished.

 **All right so yeah now you know we are in the Trigon arc. A little sooner than expected, but I have my reasons. I hope you all liked how this went and sorry for not making it long. I also hope you will like how things will go next time and who this mysterious old man is. And what he has been keeping from Isamu.**

 **How is this going to play into the Trigon arc? Will we end up seeing Isamu fight Trigon? Will this play out later in the series like in the original story? And will the others find out about what Isamu is?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out the answers to the other questions. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are with the seventh chapter and I hope everyone is ready. Sorry again for taking so long since I have been stuck with classes and work. I also kind of lost interest in some my stories. However, I got some fire back in me and going to do my best to work on them again.**

 **I will do my best to get them done and hope you are all ready for this chapter. Anyways, yes we are now in the Raven arc of season 4. However, things will be different than in the original series. Considering who I have in the story.**

 **How will things play out with Isamu and Raven? Will we see some more fighting? Will we see some action? And what will happen when they meet the old enemy of the Titans?**

 **Also thanks to my friend General Herbison for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version too.**

 **Well, let's find out with this new chapter and let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe. Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Titan's Tower_

Morning soon came as Isamu headed down towards the Common room. He lets out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes as he makes his way over to get some coffee. He had tried to contact the old man last night, but ran into some trouble. He sensed a dark disturbance and went to go check it out.

However, he couldn't find the exact location of where it was. He thought it was underwater, but found nothing there. He thought maybe he was just tired and was on his way home. That was until some Hollows appeared and so had to deal with them.

By the time he got home it was four in the morning. Leaving him with only a couple of hours of sleep. He is just hoping he will get some coffee soon and then take a little nap. However, when he got to the room he is surprised to see Starfire fly passed him and appears to be putting some bags away in the cupboards.

"Um, Starfire? What are you doing?" he asked curious on what the alien girl is doing.

Star turns around and grabs Isamu before poking her head out of the room. Once it looks like the coast was clear she closed the door and took Isamu to the kitchen.

"I am getting things ready for the surprise party," she whispered as if she is someone might hear her…even though they were the only ones in the room.

Isamu who didn't mind the strange alien girl decided to play along and whispered back. "What surprise party?"

"Beast Boy did not tell you?" she asked surprised that her friend didn't tell Isamu. "It is a birthday party for Raven."

Isamu's expression changed to one of surprise when she mentioned Raven's birthday. "Her birthday is today? Really?"

Starfire nods with excitement in her face. "Yes it is," she said in now her normal tone and not whispering. "Beast Boy said he found out about her birthday and now we are going to get everything ready for her tonight."

Isamu seemed happy that today is Raven's birthday, but also a little disappointed. Why didn't she tell him it was her birthday? He knows that she hasn't admit she likes him as a friend, but still he told her when his birthday is during one of their many conversations. Yet she never told him about when her birthday is and just kept telling him it already passed.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are working on getting the food for the party. Robin is busy keeping an eye on Raven to make sure she won't find out…" Star goes into the cupboards and pulls out the bags. "And I am in charge of the decorations. I even plan to make her a traditional Tamaranian Throknar, the Crown of Meat."

Isamu snapped out of his thoughts when she mentioned a crown made of meat and is thankful his birthday is not going to be around soon. "I see…well um that sounds great and all. I think I'll use this chance to also find a gift for Raven."

"Oh how wonderful! What kind of gift are you going to get her?" Starfire asked as she got some ideas. "Oh how about some flowers, or chocolate, or those animals that are stuffed with wool?" she then noticed Isamu's expression looking confused. "I was told that is what boys give to girls on days of celebration."

 **Not exactly, but why rain on her parade.** Isamu thought as he cleared his throat and came up with a better idea. "I actually plan to give her something that I used to read as a kid. It was a gift my mother used to read to me when I was little."

Starfire gasped and got even more excited. "Oh how wonderful and thoughtful. I am sure Raven will love it. Shall I assist you?"

Isamu shook his head in response. "Nah. I got it. You go ahead and work on your…meat crown. I'll go get the gift ready," he said as he left the room forgetting to get his coffee, but decided he would not need it.

Starfire was very happy to see Isamu is going to get Raven something very nice. She never said this to the others, but for a while now she has noticed how Raven has begun to open up again with someone outside of the team. Ever since what happened with Terra and Malchior, Raven closed herself off. Sure, she bonded with the others, but not with a lot of people outside of the team.

Not even with the other Titan members. Perhaps she is just worried she might get too close to someone and they will end up hurting her. However, things have changed. Isamu was different from Malchior and despite what Robin thought she knew he was the right person for Raven.

"Perhaps Raven will finally find her lobster," said Starfire as she noticed Silkie looking at her confused. "It is something I saw on the television. About how lobsters mate for life and are seen holding their cute claws together when they walk."

 _Meanwhile_

Isamu took off out of the tower and heads towards the city. He figures he will be able to find the book he is looking for at the bookstore. He would have given Raven the one his mom gave him, but left it back in Japan. He knew it would take him too long to get there and too long to get back.

So, he'll have to buy a new one and hope Raven will like it. He did thought about calling the old man, but decided to leave him out of this. Since he is sure he is busy working on some leads. So, he didn't want to disturb him.

He arrives at the book store that Raven goes to and looks around the place. He comes by here a lot with Raven and finds some fun books to read. They even spend time in the shop together to read some books. Despite what she says he knows she likes having him around.

Probably because a lot of her friends don't have the same thing in common with her. Beast Boy and Cyborg prefer playing video games or watching TV. Robin is busy training and work on his bike. Starfire likes to go out, shop, buy dresses, or even do something to her hair, which she claims is in style.

So, spending time with him and going out to read he feels makes her feel happy to have something in common with someone. Although, he gets the feeling she is hesitate to show it. He doesn't know why and doesn't try asking the others about it. Since he feels it's none of his business and should leave it alone.

He goes looking around the store towards the section where he knows the book is at. However, to his surprise it's not there. He didn't expect this at all and wonders why it isn't here. He could have sworn he saw it last week.

"Looking for something?" the owner who is an elderly man approached Isamu while using his cane.

Isamu nods as he replies to the owner. "I'm looking for book you had here," he points to the empty shelf that has the title of the book underneath it. "Did you sell it to someone?"

The owner nods in response. "I'm afraid so. To a father who got it for his daughter."

Isamu sighed a little. He was glad to know someone bought it for their kid, but now needs to try looking for it somewhere else. "I don't suppose you know where else I can find it?"

The owner shook his head in response. "Not till I can get some more in a couple of weeks."

"I see…all right thank you," Isamu replied as he left the store and began thinking of another way to find the book. "I guess I can try finding it in another store, but it will most likely be one of those graphic ones."

He also knew it would take too long if he tries taking say a plane to Japan and then come back. However, it was then he came up with an idea. He knew there are other ways of getting where one needs to get. He knew asking them for a favor might not go well, but he wants to try. It is for a good cause after all.

"I just hope the old man and the others don't find out," he said as he makes his way down to the nearest alleyway and into an empty lot.

He takes out a soul candy and swallows it releasing his soul form from his body. "All right. Head to some of the other stores and if you find the book then call me."

The Mod Soul aka the substitute soul that is inside Isamu's body nods in response before taking off. Isamu takes out his phone and begins checking to see if there are any Hollows around to make. He didn't want to leave the city unprotected before taking off. Once he is sure things look okay he puts his phone away and goes near the corner.

He makes sure no one who could see spirits could see what he is about to do. He pulls out his sword, which he kept in its sheath and has it in a holster that he keeps on his back. He moves it in front of him as he closed his eyes. Once he opens them the sword begins to glow brightly.

He moves the sword towards the wall as it phases through it. He turns the sword as if it was a key and soon a bright light appears in front of him. A door in the form of a traditional Japanese waiting room appears and fully opens.

"All right. Time to go on in," he said as he steps in and begins heading through the doorway as it closes behind him.

 _Later_

Hours passed by as Raven sat in her room watching the clock in her hand. After last night she spend most of the night and day in her room. Leaving only to go to the bathroom or get some food. Thankfully there were no criminals causing any trouble so she didn't need to leave the tower.

Whenever she did leave her room she noticed the others seemed busy with something. She tried asking them about it, but they claimed it was for something else. A part of her wanted to know what they were doing, but the other part of her reminded her of today. How she needed to focus on it and forget what the others are doing.

So, she returned to her room and found ways to pass the time. Not even noticing there was a member in the tower that was missing. Isamu, he wasn't with the others and she couldn't sense his presence. Starfire told her before she went to her room he went to go buy something. She knew she could always call him on his phone, but decide that maybe he is off fighting Hollows.

So, as the sun has set and nighttime has come she put her focus on the clock in her hand. She continued watching it while sitting on her bed as the clock reaches six. In her mind it is almost over. It won't be long before this day is done and what she has been threading will be a distant memory.

"Just six more hours and it'll be over," she said glad that nothing has happened today.

A knock came to her door though, which got her attention off of the clock. She assumed it is her friends, but didn't hear a sound from the door. Another knock came as Raven decided to go check it out. Opening the door she finds no one is there. She did notice however some signs on the floor that pointed down the hallway.

Following them she finds they are heading towards the Common Room. She just hope this isn't going to be a prank from Beast Boy. She was not in the mood for any of his jokes. She opens the door to find the room empty and dark.

"Hello?" she called out wondering what is going on.

The lights suddenly turned on and her friends appeared. "Surprise!"

Raven screams and disappears from her friends who see she is gone.

"Um…Raven?" said Cyborg.

"It is merely us, your friends," said Starfire as she like the others wonder where she went. "With warm wishes for the day of your birth."

"I told you guys a surprise party was a bad idea," said Robin who knew this was going to happen.

A dark aura appeared behind Beast Boy as Raven emerged. Shocked that everyone found out about her birthday. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Um…remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow?" Beast Boy began recalling last night and what Raven said. "Well, we started wondering what tomorrow was, so we did some snooping," the others glare at Beastboy who confessed. "Okay, I did some snooping and I sort found a restricted file in the off-limits area of the Titans' computer that kinda had your birthday on it."

Starfire spoke up next. "And we have been preparing your celebration ever since."

Beastboy slides next to Raven and shows the hard work they did. "We put up tons of decorations and made sure you didn't find out what we were up to."

Raven looked around seeing what her friends did and should have known something was up. She should have known since she has seen her friends do this to one another whenever they were setting things up for their surprise parties. However, she didn't give it much thoughts to it. Not with what's on her mind.

Cyborg brings out a dish and reveals a large cake with different frostings on it. "I baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting."

"And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranian Throknar…" Starfire shows what appears to be a crown made of meat. "The crown of meat," of course it is made of meat. She should have known.

Raven however, didn't like the idea of them celebrating her birthday. She saw nothing great about celebrating it.

Robin noticed Raven's expression and tries to talk to her. "I hope this is okay. We just-…"

"No it's not," Raven lowers her tone and calmly talks to her friends. "Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do…but I'm not interested."

Before she tried to leave Starfire flew in front of her. "But…there will be music and the iced cream, and a strange game involving pins and the behind of a donkey."

"We got a piñata shaped like Beastboy," Cyborg shows the actual piñata. "You know you want to smack it."

"I said no," Raven replied as her tone began to rise and so did her emotions.

"Come on, Raven," began Beastboy wanting to lighten Raven up. "I know you hate fun, but it's your birthday. It's special. You can't let this day end without-…"

"No!" Raven shouted with her eyes glowing red. Her powers got unleashed as she destroyed the decorations and the cake before leaving the room with her friends in shocked.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," said Beast Boy.

"Give it a rest," said Robin as he goes to catch up with Raven.

Raven heads back towards her room wanting to hide for the rest of the night. She also didn't want to talk to her friends after snapping like that. She knew they just wanted to celebrate and their intentions were good. However, if they knew the truth…

"Raven," she stops and turns around to see Robin approaching her. "What's wrong?"

Raven turns to her friend and tries lying to him to explain her snapping. "I just don't like parties."

"It's more than that," said Robin who knew she is lying. "I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside of my mind. Let me inside yours."

Raven knew that was true. Ever since the Slade incident where she went into his mind to help they've had a bond. She understood him better and even saw a bit of his past. Not too much, since she didn't want to violate his mind by learning everything.

Still, for his safety and the safety of the others she needed to keep this from them. "Robin. You know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where you can't go, where no one should ever go."

"I'm willing to try if you'll-…" Robin was interrupted by Raven.

"I can't," she replied refusing to let him help.

Robin though refused to and wanted to help his friend. "Tell me what's going on."

"Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth," Raven begins to slowly walk away. "You'd know there's nothing to celebrate."

Back in the Common Room the Titans began cleaning up the mess left behind by the…birthday girl. Cyborg and Beast Boy are seen cleaning up the cake, while Starfire is taking down the decorations.

"I do not understand why our friend is upset with us not celebrating her birthday," said Starfire as she took down the birthday banner. "Is it common on Earth for those to dislike their birthdays?"

"I guess so," said Cyborg as he recalls back when he was still a normal teenager there were a lot of girl who didn't like their birthdays. "I guess I thought with Raven though it would be different."

Starfire nods in agreement with Cyborg. She thought with everything they went through since they came together that she has finally opened up. Sure, she hasn't told them much about her past, except where she came from. How she was raised by the monks of Azarath and why she came here.

Other than that there wasn't much about Raven that they knew about. Still, she should not be that surprised. Since the others are the same too, but at least when they celebrate their birthdays there is a lot more happiness. Perhaps something happened that made her dislike her birthday?

"Well, what I'm wondering is where is Isamu?" Beast Boy asked as he finished cleaning the table. "Raven did say he has been her friend since their time in Azarath. So, maybe he might be able to tell us why she hates her birthday."

Starfire soon realized that Isamu is indeed not here. He contacted her earlier telling her he was going to run in a little late. Though that was three hours ago. Perhaps he hasn't found the gift he was looking to get Raven.

"I don't think it matters," said Robin as he came back into the room. "I don't think Raven was planning to change her mind anytime soon."

Starfire puts the decorations down and floats over to him. "I take it the talk did not help?"

Robin sighed as he walks over to the kitchen. "Right before she left she said if we knew anything about her day of her birth we'd know there is nothing to celebrate."

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked wondering what about her birth is so bad.

"I don't know," said Robin as the mystery of their friend's birthday has gotten them all curious. "I just wish she would realize that she can tell us anything."

"Maybe Beast Boy's right," said Cyborg who agreed with what his fried said earlier. "Maybe if we ask Isamu he might be able to tell us something."

"He could, but maybe for now we should let Raven calm down and wait for her to eventually tell us," said Robin as he looked around noticing Isamu is not here. "By the way. Where is he?"

"He said he is looking for a gift for Raven and would not be long," Starfire replied, while also making a small lie that their friend wasn't going to be long.

"Oh all right. Well, let's finish cleaning up then," said Robin as he begins helping his friends and hope that Raven will eventually tell them the truth.

 _Tokyo, Japan_

It is eight in the morning in the Rising Sun and the citizens of the city are seen going about their day. The adults are seen going to work, while the kids are seen going to school. Unlike Jump City, the citizens here don't have to worry about super-powerful monsters or criminals appearing to attack them. The criminals they have been dealing with normally have been normal criminals that the police can handle.

In the western part of the city, Isamu arrived while wearing a cloak. He knew the people wouldn't be able to see him, but he still wanted to be sure.

He wanted to get what he is looking for fast and get out before he is noticed by those who know him. He couldn't sense his sister or either one of his two mentors. However, they could come back to the city before he knew it. So, he had to make this quick otherwise they might think he is skipping out on his mission.

He arrives at a familiar apartment building and opens the window. Thankfully he keeps the balcony window opened. Just in case he wants to get home without dealing with the front door. Looking around he noticed the place is empty and goes inside.

He goes to his room and opens the door. Finding it to be clean and in order. "Just the way I left it," he said to himself as he sets his sword on the table.

The room is a good size for him with a king-size bed, a bookcase, a table with a laptop on it, another table that has some drawings on them, a closet that is closed, a medium size flat-screen TV that is attached to the wall, and has a video console that is underneath it.

"Now, where did I put that book?" he asked himself as he looks for the book and knew he didn't keep it in the bookcase.

This book is special to him and he would keep it somewhere safe. "That's it," he said as he goes under his bed and lifts it up.

He steps his foot around until he feels a loose board. Removing the board he finds a metal case. He takes it out and sees a combination lock. Putting in the numbers he is able to open it and there is the book he is looking for.

"All wrapped up in the cloth like I left you," he said as he took the book that is wrapped in the red cloth and put's it away in his kimono. "All right time to…" he stopped a moment when he noticed a picture of a family on his nightstand.

He walks over to it and picks it up as he stares at it. In the picture are a couple. A male and female Japanese adults, with two children on the picture. All were wearing colorful kimonos, they appear to be in some sort of festival, and all were smiling. Isamu stared directly at the adults and his expression turned to one of sadness as he wipes away a small tear from his eye before putting the picture down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you both…but once I find _him_ …I will make him pay," he said before he left the room and closed the door as he begins heading back to the others.

However, as he left a cloaked figure is seen nearby watching him leave. The figure took out a phone and began texting to someone. Letting them know Isamu came back and is leaving again. The figure receives a response telling the figure to follow him and report back once they find what he came back for.

 _Jump City_

Meanwhile, back home Raven is back in her room sitting on her bed and continuing to watch the clock. After her talk with Robin she locked her door and tried to forget what happened. She didn't like snapping like that to her friends. She knew their intentions were good and they don't know the truth.

Still, she knew if they did not only would they realize why they shouldn't celebrate her birthday, but might end up hating her too. Maybe even fear her. Once this day is over she will make something up. She'll explain why she doesn't like her birthday and hope they will believe her lie.

That's if the day finally ends. She has her legs crossed and has her right knee tapping on the bed out of frustration. Three hours passed since what happened earlier and she still has three more hours to go before midnight. Normally she would have a lot of patience and would even lecture Beast Boy on the importance of patience. However, now she is becoming impatient and wanted time to hurry up.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Raven lets out a loud groan. "I just want this day to be over!"

She soon began trying to calm herself down. She has made it this far without any incident and doesn't want to jinx it. She just needs to be patient for a little longer. And once the day is over she will be free.

"Only a few hours to go…it might not even happen," said Raven knowing that's all she can do is hope.

She falls back on her bed and sighs as she looks up noticing the dreamcatcher. Ever since she got it she hasn't had any nightmares or visions of this day coming. She was glad Isamu gave to her and how it has come in handy. The moment she thought about Isamu is when she realized she hasn't seen him all day.

She has been so focused on this day that she didn't see Isamu and he hasn't come to see her. She tried using her powers to try sensing him in the tower, but found that he isn't here.

"Where could he be?" she asked wondering if the others told him it is her birthday or figures he knew since he did say he knew her. "He must be working," she said figuring he is in the city.

At least that's what believes he is doing. Still, normally he would come around to talk to her before he takes off or to just to talk to her. She figures being stuck in her room all day would get him to come check up on her. Not that she wanted him to she just feels this feels weird of him not coming to see her.

She then began shaking her head and sat up. "W-what do I care if he does see me or not? I don't…" she said to herself when she stopped before realizing how she getting upset just because he hasn't come to see her. "I mean, would be nice to let me know where he is. Even if he goes working."

She figures though she could just call him and find out. She goes to her pillow and pulls out under it a cell phone. Isamu gave it to her in case he is out somewhere and something is wrong. She goes to call him and find out where he is when she stopped herself.

She puts the phone away and sighs. "I'm sure it's nothing and he will come back…I hope," she said as she decides to try mediating. "Focus…meditate and it'll be midnight before you know it."

Raven begins to levitate off her bed as she began to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said as she repeated this.

As she continues she suddenly begins to cough. As if the air began getting thin in the room. Suddenly she found she couldn't breath and her room is set on fire. She looks around to find a familiar symbol.

She recognized it as the dreamcatcher behind her began coming apart. She grabs it and tried to keep it from breaking as she hears a familiar voice.

"What you have concealed, you shall become!" spoke the deep demonic voice. "You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled. The portal must be opened!"

Raven closed her eyes and yelled loudly. "NOOOOO!"

Raven gasped as she opens her eyes and finds the fire is gone. Her room is back to normal and the symbol is nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief, but can feel sweat on her face. She looks down at the dreamcatcher to find some of the strings broke.

She goes to use her magic to fix it when she hears a knock on the door. She goes to it and finds Robin on the other side.

"I heard you scream," he said looking concerned.

Just before Raven can say anything the alarm begins to go off. "Trouble."

 **That's the end of this chapter and yep we are now in the Trigon arc or at least the beginning of it. That mean we'll have the Titans come across an old enemy. Will this mean Isamu will arrive in time for the fight? Will he be enough to stop their old enemy?**

 **Will the others find out about Raven's past? Honestly if you have seen the show then you know where this is going. Still, with Isamu around things might go differently. Just be patience though and you'll see what I mean.**

 **So, tune in next time to see how things will go. Also, the doorway used it is called Senkaimon or also known as "the World Penetration Gate." It is used by Soul Reapers to go into the World of the Living and also go to the Soul Society. For this to work a Soul Reaper takes their Zanpakutō, move it forward in any area.**

 **Doesn't have to be against a wall. It can be out in the open and then they turn the sword like a key. This will cause the door to appear out of nowhere and open as a traditional Japanese waiting room. It fully opens and allow the user inside.**

 **To General Maraxus, no dude only Soul Reapers can do this not with any inventions the Forever Empire might make. So, if we work on this some more with our crossovers. Anyways, thanks to everyone for the support and reviews. I appreciate it and thanks to my friend the general of his help.**

 **Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review. That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are with the eight chapter and last time we saw our heroes…well some things happened. Isamu went back home to find a gift for Raven, Raven got a surprise party, didn't deal with it well, and had a bad vision. Now, well for those who has seen the Trigon arc you know what is coming up. So, yeah expect what we saw in the show to happen here.**

 **Will Isamu get involved? Help Raven and the others? Or will he arrive too late? Honestly, you all know how this will go so please don't spoil things for everyone.**

 **Also, I will be bringing in one of my OCs into the story too. Is it the same one from the last chapter? Nope, but that OC will arrive soon enough. Just be patient please.**

 **Also thanks to my friend General Herbison aka General Maraxus for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version. Also, thanks guys for the support. I appreciate it and the reviews too.**

 **Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe. Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _Titan's Tower_

The Titans head to a factory where they are told an intruder broke in. The facility has no security around, but did have some workers there keeping the machines operational. However, something happened to cause them to leave the facility and call in the intrusion. Even telling the police that the intruder is someone that can't be handled by normal law enforcement.

So, the Titans were called in to handle the situation. For Raven, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. To leave the tower and deal with something that could turn out to be nothing. However, after what happened in her room perhaps getting some air might be good for her.

She texted Isamu letting him know they will be out and won't be back in the tower until they deal with the intruder.

"So, who's the bad guy?" Cyborg asked as the Titans head inside the factory. "Gizmo? Mad Mod? Killer Moth?"

"The report simply stated there was an intruder," Starfire explained knowing they don't have any confirmation on who it is they are going up against.

"Well, whoever it is, we're gonna totally kick their…" Beastboy is interrupted when Robin stops him.

"No," said a very shocked Robin.

Beast Boy and the others looked up with a look of shock on their faces. To their horror they see who it is and couldn't believe it. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans? A year? A millennium? Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again."

The intruder was none other than their greatest enemy ever, Slade. The same man that blackmailed Robin to make him his apprentice, the same man who manipulated Terra to turn on them, the same man that tried to destroy their city, and the same man who tried to kill them. He is back. Alive, which they thought was impossible.

"You…how did you survive?" Cyborg asked shocked like the others that Slade is alive after they thought Terra killed him.

"Terra took you down. Way down," said Beast Boy who also couldn't believe Slade is alive after Terra sacrificed herself to save them all.

"Slade…" Robin began as he balls his fist up in anger. "I don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back. I'm still ready for you."

Slade lets out a small chuckle amused at the bravery from his former apprentice. "That's precious Robin, but I didn't come back for you."

A small red symbol appears on Slade's forehead as the villain fires off two fire blasts towards the Titans. They dodge the attack, but it instead went after Raven. She sees the flames heading her way and used her powers to dodge it. Slade soon began firing his attack at the others who began dodging the flames.

"Ever have one of those days where you just feel happy to be alive?" Slade asked who is having fun with his new powers.

Beast Boy flew down to rejoin with the others and turned back to normal with a look of shock on his face. "Dude!" was all he could say with what is happening.

"Yeah! Since when can Slade do that?" Cyborg asked knowing in the past Slade never could do this before.

Slade jumps off the platform with his hands igniting on fire. He lands on the ground in a fighting pose, while staring at the Titans.

"Not sure, but he won't be doing it for long," said Robin knowing they have to take Slade down. "Titans! Go!"

Cyborg and Starfire opened fire on Slade who uses his fire to create a barrier to block the attacks. He then suddenly appears back on top of the platform. Robin throws of his discs that explode freezing the villain. However, Slade breaks free and dodges more of the attacks by the Titans.

Starfire shoots one of her Starbolts, which Slade catches with his fire. He surrounds it in a sphere of fire and launched it back to Starfire. A more powerful blast towards her as she tried to bock it, but gets knocked out from the explosion. Cyborg grabs a large machinery and swings it at Slade who burns through it cutting it in half.

"Whoa," was all Cyborg could say with what happened.

"Whoa? That's it? No clever comment?" said Slade who almost sounds disappointed. "I was looking forward to that."

Cyborg not amused by Slade's mocking charges in at the villain. However, Slade ducks and with one flick of his fingers Cyborg was send flying crashing into Raven.

Beast Boy flies towards the villain turning into gorilla to attack him. Slade jumps up to the upper platforms as Beast Boy flies after him. Turning into a triceratops. Before he can charge at him, Slade used his powers to destroy the platform. It falls apart underneath him causing the shapeshifting hero to fly away as a bat.

Robin jumps on the platform tossed some exploding discs at him. Slade dodged them and goes inside the machine where there are large gears. Robin follows him in with his staff in hand. He begins looking for him, while keeping his guard up.

He finds the villain who ignites a metal pole on fire. Slade charged at Robin who jumps out of the way of the attack. Robin swings his staff, but Slade blocks it with his own weapon. Slade swings back and Robin tries to dodge the attack. However, his staff gets cut in half from the flamed weapon.

"Take my word for it Robin. You shouldn't play with fire," said Robin as he swings his weapon and knocks Robin out. "It really has been nice seeing you all again."

Slade then noticed Raven who sees her friend Cyborg is knocked out. He is alive, but it doesn't look like he will be waking up anytime soon. Of all the days for Slade to come back, why today? Why did this have to happen?

"I just want this day to end."

"I think we both know this day is far from over," Slade appears behind the girl and approaches her. "Hello birthday girl. Ready for your present?"

Raven uses her powers to send Slade crashing through a wall. She flies up to the wall to see if he's gone, but to her horror he is still there and looks unscathed from the attack.

"I have a message for you," he said as he walks out of the hole.

Raven tries attacking again, but Slade grabs her by the wrist. She then feels her wrist burning before Slade releases her causing her to fall on one of the machines. Raven looks down on her hand and is shocked to see the same symbol from Slade's forehead on her wrist.

"It has begun," said Slade as his body began to glow and static began to appear. The static shock is send towards every part of the factory. Destroying everything it hits. The rest of the Titans began to recover and noticed this as they begin to escape.

However, one of the gears from the machine fell near where Robin was running. It caused him to lose his footing as he fell and the gear prepares to crush him.

Raven sees this and something inside her snapped. "Stop!" a dark aura was unleashed all around the factory freezing everything.

Raven looks around shocked that she actually froze time. She sees the others are frozen with Beast Boy in the middle of a transformation, the gear stopped before it can crush Robin, and she looks over to see even Slade is frozen. She didn't know she was capable of doing this. Her magic is strong, but she didn't know it was this strong.

"How did I…" she looks down at her hands wondering what she did to trigger this when she hears Slade talking.

"You might be able to stop time birthday girl, but you can't stop me," Slade showed this as his body began to glow and began to move. "You can't stop any of it actually."

Raven had a look of shock on her face that not only is Slade free from this spell, but she is now alone with him. Her friends all frozen and can't help her.

"I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth, I was very impressed. All this time, I had no idea. The power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits you," Slade then realized something he heard was now true. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Raven tries running away from Slade, but she couldn't get far. He cornered her and continues to speak to her in that menacing tone.

"Did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins. You've known it all your life," Slade leans in towards her face as he continued to speak. "It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how much you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Raven however, refused to believe what he is saying and used her powers to phase through the wall. She comes out on the other side in her dark bird form and flies towards Robin. She lands near him and the moment she grabbed him he is free from the spell. Raven is glad to see this worked as he looks around confused.

"Raven?" Robin sees her motioning up to where Slade is at and the two are teleported out of the factory before Slade can get to them.

 _Meanwhile_

Isamu appeared from the doorway as he makes his way back home. He paid a visit to meet with the Squad 2 captain. Wanting to get some medicine so he can take back home with him. He had some medicine that he normally used in case he got injured, but was running low.

He had used some of the medicine on his friends whenever they got seriously hurt. As he headed back he noticed something happened. The doorway shook a little when he went through it. However, he just figured it was nothing and made his way out.

As he came out on the other side he is shocked to see something happened. The doorway took him to outside of the city. This was strange since he was trying to open the doorway to over the tower. Not outside of the city.

He tries again, but once more when he came out the other side it didn't work. He appeared once again outside of the city. He sighed as he tries one more time, but once again he was outside of the city. On the plus side he did come out in the sky and over where the tower is at.

"Okay, either the door is on the fritz, which I seriously doubt," he said since he knew that's not how this work. "Or something is keeping me from getting in the city."

He decided to try heading down to the tower when he suddenly felt something solid against his feet. This was weird since there should be nothing there, but the clouds themselves. It was then Isamu realized something is seriously wrong. He took out a water bottle and begins pouring it beneath him.

The water hits something solid all right and Isamu knew what it is. "A barrier," he said as he threw the water bottle towards the city and it hits the barrier that showed it surrounding the whole city. "A very large barrier."

He took a look inside to see everyone and everything inside aren't moving at all. It's like they are frozen. Though he couldn't see anything cold inside so ice related is out. Perhaps a time-stopping spell?

He looks around the barrier and figured that is possible. However, shouldn't this spell go further outside the city?

"And why do all these villains waste their time on this town? Why not use this sort of spell or technology on other cities?"

"Because it wasn't a villain who did this," Isamu's expression turned to one of shocked as he turns around and sees a familiar figure standing in the air above him.

He appears to be in his 60s, had long gray hair, gray eyes, tan skin, wearing a black kimono outfit, black coat, and wooden sandals. "Hey there kid. It's been a while."

Isamu's expression changed to one of calmness. He stood up and bows his head to the older man. "Yes it has, master Ronin."

 _Jump City_

Back in the city, Raven teleported herself and Robin away from the factory. She got them far away from Slade to get some distance. Once they arrive in the middle of the city she let's Robin out as he fell down. She lands nearby as Robin tried to figure out what is happening.

"Raven, what is going on?" Robin asked confused by all this. "Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?"

Robin points towards the frozen citizens who weren't moving and they seemed unaware of what is going on. Raven knew she stopped time, but didn't expect this to happen to the rest of the city.

"I…I'm not sure," said Raven who really was unsure how she did all this. "I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish."

Robin remains confused on what is going on and why this is happening to Raven. "What is happening."

"It's my birthday…" before Raven can continue she sees Slade has appeared.

"Raven, run!" Robin told her as he tries to buy her time.

Raven does as she is told as she flees from Slade. Robin tries to stop him as he goes after the villain. He begins attacking him with kicks and punches to the villain. Giving him everything he has.

To his surprise though Slade didn't try blocking the attack and didn't even fight back. Once Robin stops he sees Slade cracking his body and appeared unaffected by the attacks. Fire begins to surround Slade as he unleashed his attack at Robin. Raven sees the explosion and goes back to check on her friend.

She arrives to see Slade appear from the fire and walking towards her. "I have a message for you and I will deliver it, whether you like it or not."

Raven tried to use her magic to stop Slade as she begins attacking him. However, the attacks didn't seem to stop him as he continued to speak.

"Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world and never to rise again."

Raven tries using her powers again to stop Slade, but nothing she does even slow him down. He then disappears and reappears behind her. Grabbing his shoulders Raven feels the same burning sensation she felt earlier with her wrist. She looks to see the markings were now on her shoulders.

"Time won't wait forever," Slade continued. "You can't run away from who you are."

"I can try," said Raven uses her powers to pick up to two large rocks and crush Slade between them.

She gets up and goes looking for Robin in the rubble. She begins pushing off pieces of debris as she tried to find him. She hears a groaning sound nearby and manages to get some of the debris off to find Robin underneath. He isn't seriously injured, but he is still hurt.

She picks him up and spots a nearby church. She helps get him inside and set him down gently. All the while feeling guilty for what has happened to him and her friends. She knew this is her fault and she should have told her friends the truth.

Maybe then they would have been prepared. Prepared for what was coming, but then again she never imagined _he_ would use Slade to send the message. Still, she knew she still needed to have told the truth, especially to Robin. She knew some of his secrets and knew he deserved to know hers as well.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Any of you. But you're in, and you need to know. I need to tell you. When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth something is supposed to happen. Something very bad. That's why I-I didn't want to celebrate."

She looks down to see Robin coming to, but was still in no condition to help her. "But just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday," she said as she is about to continue telling him everything, when Robin began to speak.

Robin manages to sit up and turns towards his friend. "The symbol…on his forehead…what does it mean?"

Before Raven can explain about the symbol, Slade crashes through the door and unleashed a wave of fire. Separating the two heroes and rendering Robin unconscious. Raven attempted to go help her friend, but sees Slade approaching her.

"It's just you and me now kid."

 _Meanwhile_

Ronin Suzuki, Isamu's mentor appeared before him and the two began speaking. He wanted to get an update on how Isamu has been doing in the city. Isamu told him how everything is fine, he made friends with the heroes of the city, and how with one of their help he was able to handle the Hollows that attacked the city. Ronin was pleased to hear this and congratulated his former student on a good job.

Once they got the report out of the way, Isamu began asking him questions on what is going on. Why was there a barrier around the city? Did he have anything to do with it? Are his friends safe? And why when he tried to go through the barrier why did his mentor stop him?

"I'm afraid what cause the city to freeze is actually some sort of time-stopping spell," Ronin began explaining. "It seems your dark mage friend is a lot more powerful that she appears."

"So, Raven did this?" Isamu asked surprised that Raven indeed stopped time. "I didn't know she had that kind of power. A spell like that though could have been useful a week ago."

Ronin began to chuckle as he shook his head. "No, it seems she has barely scratched the surface of what her powers can do. As for the barrier I had it set up in case something like this happened."

"What do you mean?" Isamu asked when he sees his mentor taking out a map of the city. "I placed in several pillars around the city to keep anything like say a powerful magical spell from going beyond the city limits. Good thing too otherwise everyone in this world would have been frozen in time. Even those who are entering this world."

Isamu was then told how the barrier also keeps anyone from going into the city using the Senkaimon or the Hollows from going in as well.

"How come you didn't tell me about this barrier though? Kind of feel like that would have been some important information while I was staying here," said Isamu who felt like his mentor was keeping things from him.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were with your friend," said Ronin as he took out a wooden bottle and took a sip from it. "I thought it was important for you to have some fun, but also focus on your duties as well. By the way, happy to see you balancing it all out."

Isamu sighed as he begins rubbing his forehead. "Thanks, but still would have appreciated the heads up at least," he looks down at the barrier and taps on it. "So, how long will it be before I can go in to see my friends? Maybe even check on Raven?"

Ronin shook his head in response. "I'm afraid if you go through the barrier you will end up being caught in the spell too. In any case the spell will end soon…although once it does you will need to go save your friend."

"Wait, why?" Isamu asked who now looks concerned. "Master, what is going on? What is happening to my friends?"

Ronin sighed as he puts the bottle away and looks down at the barrier before looking back at his student. "Isamu, there is actually another reason why Hanako and I send you here. That reason involves your friend, Raven and what she is destined to become."

"Destined? What are you talking about? What do you mean you guys send me down here for another reason? And is Raven in trouble?" Isamu asked getting upset that his mentor not only lied, but his friend is in trouble. "Tell me everything, right now."

Ronin nods as he begins telling him everything.

 _Jump City_

Back in the city, Raven ran out the back of the church as she heads down the alleyway. Trying to get away from Slade. Trying to make sure he doesn't give her the message. No matter what, but the masked villain refuses to let her get away.

He unleashed a wall of fire to cut off her path as he begins approaching her. "The message will be delivered."

Refusing to give in, Raven used her powers to fly through the fire and make her escape. She thought in the air she can get away from him, but when she looked back she can see Slade flying after hr. She tried using her powers to lift anything to try taking Slade down. Each one though got destroyed by Slade as he used his powers on them.

Slade then fired two flames that took the forms of hands to grab her. Raven manages to dodge them as she flew between two buildings as the flamed hands crash into both sides of the buildings. She sees Slade is still following her though and attempts to crush him. Using her magic she has both buildings come together and crush Slade just as she made it to the other side.

Feeling that she got away she begins to relax and sigh in relief. However, Slade blasted through and tackles Raven to the roof of a tower.

"What you have concealed, you shall become!" Raven tried to escape, but Slade grabs her cloak and rips it off along with part of her back leotard. Showing the symbol appearing on her back. "You have no other choice."

Raven attempted one last chance to take him out and charged at him. With his hands engulfed in her dark aura and tries to blast him. Slade though grabs her wrists with ease and squeezed. Making sure she couldn't break free and concentrate to use her spells.

"The message will be delivered. Your destiny shall be fulfilled," he said as he began showing her future.

Suddenly Raven's body begins to burn like it did earlier. Her eyes glowe brightly, the markings appeared all over her body, her leotard begins getting torn apart leaving her chest and bottom covered, and her hair began to grow long.

Slade let's her go as Raven sees the sky has turned red, the water is replaced with lava, he city is destroyed, and the power have turned to stone. All in horrified forms. She looks down to see her friends have also been turned to stones. All surrounded by the people who appeared to have been trying to engulf them.

"No," she said as she sees the horror of what has happened.

"Yes," said Slade as he shows her the future "Look at it. Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create.

Nearby they see a large demonic creature appear letting out a loud roar. Raven knew who it was, but she still didn't want to believe it.

"No!" said Raven refusing to accept this. "I won't do it! This is just a vision. This can't be real."

"This is real. This is the future, your future" said Slade leaning towards Raven's ear. "It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass. I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Raven shouted as she unleashed her powers again.

This time it caused time to go back to normal. The citizens begin to move around, but appear unaware of what had happened.

"We'll be in touch," Slade lets Raven go causing her to fall. "Oh…and Happy Birthday."

As Raven began to fall off the roof she closed her eyes and was unable to use her magic. She was exhausted, she couldn't move, and couldn't save herself. Suddenly, Isamu appeared catching her and landing on a nearby roof with Raven in his arms. Raven looks up and sees Isamu holding her close, while he had a look of concerned.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked.

Raven slowly nods in response before passing out in his arms. Isamu sighed in relief as he stands holding her in a bridal style. He looks over to see Robin standing on the same rooftop, holding his arm where he got injured. The two stood in place, while staring at one another.

Not saying a word. Robin could see Isamu wearing a black kimono outfit and a sword that is in its sheath, which is attached around his back. Isamu knew Robin could see him in his Soul Reaper form and that he has some explaining to do. For now though Robin turns away from Isamu and took out his grappling gun.

"Let's get her home," he said before he fires a grappling hook and heads off to the tower.

Isamu didn't say anything and simply nods before he jumps up into the sky with Raven in his arms. As they head back to the tower.

 _Meanwhile_

Deep beneath the city in what appears to be a large dark cave, Slade appeared. He walks over near a large wall and kneels down. As a ring of fire appeared and covers him in a bright light. He looks up and begins speaking to whoever is summoning him.

"The first task is complete, master," said Slade as he gives him his report. "The message has been sent…" he said as flames begin appearing on the wall. "The inscriptions are in place. She knows what she must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

"And the world of mortals shall soon be ended," said a dark deep demonic voice as the same symbol that was on Slade's forehead appeared on the wall.

 **All right so yeah now you know we are in the Trigon arc. A little sooner than expected, but I have my reasons. I hope you all liked how this went and sorry for not making it long. I also hope you will like how things will go next time and who this mysterious old man is. And what he has been keeping from Isamu.**

 **How is this going to play into the Trigon arc? Will we end up seeing Isamu fight Trigon? Will this play out later in the series like in the original story? And will the others find out about what Isamu is?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out the answers to the other questions. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are with the ninth chapter and thanks for the review for the last chapter guys. I appreciate it and also hope you like how things are going to go in this chapter. Last time, yep we have now entered the Trigon arc. Does this mean we're going to see some chaos rain down on our heroes?**

 **Or with a Soul Reaper on their side will the chaos go down to a minimal one? Hmm, well that might not happen since we have seen the fighting these Soul Reapers get in they leave a lot of destruction. Not DBZ level kind, but those who have seen the show know what I mean. Anyways, moving on.**

 **Isamu ended up saving Raven from falling to the ground after her encounter with Slade. How are things going to go now with Slade back and with some fire powers? Will our heroes be able to stop him? And what will happen when they find out the truth about Isamu?**

 **Read on to find out and as promised I am bringing in another OC of mine to the story. She will appear soon… yes it's a female and I am spoiling it *punches the wall* don't tell me what to do! Also thanks to my friend General Herbison aka General Maraxus for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version.**

 **Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe. Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Titan's Tower_

The sun soon began to rise on what would be a normal day for the citizens of the city. Unaware what happened last night and who returned to the city. To them it was a normal night with nothing going on and they all slept soundly. However, the morning was not welcomed by everyone.

At Titan's Tower, the young heroes were unable to rest after finding out Slade came back and the new powers he has. They also had to deal with the truth that Isamu told them after saving Raven and returned to the tower with her. He took her to her room so she can get some rest, while he spoke to the rest of the team. It was then that he told them the truth.

The truth that he is not an old friend of Raven and did not come from the same place as her. He told them how he is a Soul Reaper, which is in his explanation a sort of guardian angel. That protects the souls of the dead and the living from monsters called Hollows. He also explained how only those who have a strong spiritual energy could see him in his soul form.

That normal people wouldn't be able to see him or the Hollows that he fights. He also explained about what the Soul Society is, about what these Hollows are, and how the job of the Soul Reaper is to destroy the Hollows. That normal weapons won't be able to harm them, but didn't question if the Titans could stop them. In any case once he explained what he is he then went on to tell them why he came to their city.

How his job is to protect the city from the Hollows that came to attack the people. He even told them how he saved Raven's life and how he asked her not to tell the others about him. Since he normally didn't stay long in a city and would leave. Despite the lies he told them the Titans took the news well.

They were not happy he lied to them, but were not completely upset since he did save Raven's life. He also protected their home from these Hollows, they couldn't see, but could hear. But they explained he didn't need to hide this from them and wanted him to be honest. He promised he would from now on and the Titans accepted this.

Although, they still had to deal with the Slade problem and decided to work on finding a way to stop him. Isamu in the meantime left to Raven's room and stayed by her side until she woke up. Once morning came, Raven could feel the light from the sun hitting her eyes. She begins to wake up in her bed and found herself in a familiar setting when she saw Isamu near her.

"Having a flash of déjà vu?" he asked while reading a book before turning to her. "How you feeling?"

Raven groaned softly as she tried to sit up, but found her body was still sore. Isamu sets the book down and helps her sit up.

"Thanks," she said as she begins rubbing her head. "My whole body feels so sore."

"Everyone else is the same, but I think Robin got it the most," said Isamu, which got Raven's attention. Before she could ask, Isamu raised his hand up to interrupt her. "They are all right. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin are all okay. Sore as hell, but they are all alive."

Raven was relieved to hear that. Her friends are all right, including Robin who she was worried the most about. Considering how he fought Slade more than the others and she thought was seriously hurt at the church. If anything had happened to him or the others she would never forgive herself.

It was then that Raven began remembering what happened after Slade delivered his…message. She turns to Isamu and grasp his hand, which he had on her shoulder to help her sit up.

"Thank you for saving me…again," she said, which got Isamu to smile. "Where were you anyways?"

Isamu figured that was going to be brought up and sighed. "I'm sorry for not being there. I was out after Starfire told me yesterday it was your birthday. By the way, would have been nice to get the news about this a little ahead of time. So, I wouldn't have had to go back home to get your gift."

"Sorry…wait, back home?" it was then Raven remembered Isamu telling her how he was born in Japan and not in the Soul Society. "How did you get home and back in the same day?"

Isamu began explaining how he was able to accomplish this. He explains how he used the Senkaimon, which is called a World Penetration Gate. It is used by Soul Reapers to go into the World of the Living and even return to the Soul Society. He used this to help get to the Soul Society and then get to Japan thanks to a squad that is in charge of the doorway.

However, when he tried to get back time has frozen over the city so he couldn't get back. This caused Raven to remember freezing time and how after the message was delivered time went back to normal. She isn't sure how she was able to do that or if she can even do it again. If she can figure out how to use it then it will come in handy.

"Sorry," she apologized for freezing time. "I didn't know I was able to do this, but I guess it didn't matter in the end. I take it Robin you told everything about Slade?"

Isamu nods in response when after he told the others the truth they told him about Slade. How he is their most dangerous enemy, how he tried to destroy them multiple times, how he tried to get Robin as his apprentice, turned one of their friends against them, and now is back. With superpowers and went after Raven. He was told everything about him and how dangerous he is.

"Did you tell the others why he went after you?" Isamu asked.

Raven shook her head in response. "I don't know why he came after me and what he wanted. All I know is he is back and we need to stop him."

Isamu however, knew she is lying. He knew the truth and grasp her hand before moving it near him. This got Raven's attention as she stared at Isamu. Wondering what he is doing and why he has a serious expression.

"Raven, I know about everything," he said getting a shocked look on her face. "I know about why he came back, why he came after you, what the prophecy is, and what you are destine to do."

Raven froze completely when he revealed he knew the truth. She didn't know what to say or tried to deny what he knew. If he knows then he also knows who her father is. If so then what is to stop him from telling the others or even his allies who might want to do something about it.

Isamu began smiling softly and tried reassuring her. "It's okay. I won't tell the others if you don't want them to know. I also can understand why you didn't want them to know the truth. If I found out who my father was and what I was destined to do I would keep it a secret from the others too."

Raven was glad to know Isamu isn't going to tell the others and that he isn't upset to find out about her future. Although, she is curious to know why he isn't upset or afraid of her.

"Why are you okay with this? If you know my secret then why aren't you worried? About knowing what I am, what I am destined to do, and why are you not afraid? If you know the truth then why are you acting like it's not a big deal?"

Isamu sighed softly before he rubbing the back of his head. "I guess because I have faith in you," he replied while smiling at her. "I know you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt anyone. You are a good person Raven and you have proven in with the lives you have helped save."

Raven looks down on her bed and sighed unsure if she believes she is a good person with what she is. "You don't know me, Isamu. A part of me might be good, but there is another part of me that could do a lot of bad things. That wants to help my father and end it all. If I end up doing that then all the good I did will mean nothing if I go along with what I am destined to do."

Isamu shook his head in response. "Both the future and destiny are not set in stone, Raven. We make our own choices and decide the path we walk on. No one, not even your father or Slade can tell you what to do. And your right I don't know you well…"

He removes his sandals and gets on the bed before sitting in front of her. "But I would like to try. Maybe I can even help show the other side of you that you aren't bad. That you are good, you are loved by your friends, and even if they knew the truth they will stand by your side. Just like I will stand by your side to the end no matter what and that's a promise."

Raven began blushing as she feels his positivity and strength flowing through her. It helped lift her spirits a little and couldn't help but agree with what he said. Maybe he is right. Maybe she can change her future and make sure it doesn't happen.

She has time. She has time to change her future and will not give up. She turns to him and gives him a small nod. "Thank you."

Isamu nods in response before he gets off the bed. "No problem. Now then, I'm going to go make everyone some breakfast. I heard from Cyborg you are a big fan of waffles. More than life itself?"

Raven rolled her eyes with what Cyborg said to Isamu. "Not as much as life itself, but as long as Beast Boy doesn't make them?"

Isamu chuckled softly and nods his head to her. "All right. Now, get dress and I will get the food ready…oh wait I have one more thing I want to give you," he said as he took out a book shape gift that is wrapped up. "Sorry I didn't get it in wrapping paper, but hope you like it. Happy birthday, Raven."

Raven took the gift and begins removing the cloth when she sees it is a book. An old looking book as she reads the title. "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Where did you get this?" she asked noticing how the material feels different from the other books she has read before."

"That belonged to my mother. She gave it to me when I was little and um I am giving it to you," Isamu said blushing a little while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Raven is shocked that Isamu is not only giving her a book, but a special one that belonged to him and his mother. "Isamu…no I can't accept this. This is yours."

Isamu however, shook his head in response and pushed the book back to her. "It is my choice and I want you to have it. My gift to you as someone I care about very much."

Raven's face blushed even more as she looks down at the book. He is giving her something precious to him because he cares about her a lot? She couldn't help but feel a familiar feeling she had for someone before long ago, but it felt different. She knew Isamu was different and wasn't the same as…the one who she liked before.

She looks down at the book and slowly accepted the gift. "Thank you, although I don't feel like I deserve this. With everything that is going to happen."

Isamu leans in and gives her a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it," he said as he got goes to the door unware she is blushing. "By the way. I don't mind the long hair. It suits you, but between you and me you look more beautiful with short hair. Again, that's just me."

Once he left the room Raven moved her hand up to her cheek where he kissed her and blushed even more. So much was flowing through her mind on what just happened and why he kissed her like that. Normally she would have probably punched him or blasted him out of her room, but for some reason it felt…nice?

It was then she heard what he said and noticed her long hair. She gets off the bed, which thankfully she still has the leg strength for. She goes over to her desk where she sees the mirror. Oh yeah it was long and was surprised she didn't notice it before.

She forgot that Slade did something to cause her hair to grow long. She kept it short mostly because she liked it short and found having long hair to be a hassle. She thought about keeping it, but then remembered what Isamu said just now. She took out a pair of scissor and began blushing.

"I-idiot," she said to herself before she took her long hair and began snipping away. Cutting it down before she goes see the others.

 _Meanwhile_

Isamu makes his way towards the Common Room to get himself something to eat. He skipped dinner after coming back home to save Raven, explain to himself to the others, and then staying in Raven's room to make sure she is okay. Now that he is sure she is okay he can get some food. While he is at it he might as well make some food for the others too if they are passed out.

As he makes his way to the room he thought back about what happened. He not only complimented Raven's hair and said she is beautiful, which is she is. But he also kissed her on the cheek. Oh he knows he is going to get punched by Raven for doing that. Still, he couldn't help it.

It just happened and didn't know why he didn't stop himself. He knew Raven probably isn't interested in him despite him being interested in her. For a while he has been enjoying his time with Raven and how he is starting to like her a lot more than just a friend. However, he doubts she feels the same way.

He enters the room making a mental note to forget about this when he sees the others are in the room, but are all passed out. Cyborg sleeping on his back on the sofa, while Beast Boy in the form of a beagle dog sleeping on his back on his friend.

Starfire is on the floor nearby curled up like a kitten with her pet worm, Silkie sleeping by her side. Robin is sitting on a chair, snoring loudly as it appeared he was on the computer. Cyborg and Beast Boy are on the sofa both sleeping as well together. Beast Boy in the form of a kitten sleeping on Cyborg's stomach as he snored as loud as Robin is.

Isamu couldn't blame them for passing out from exhaustion. After the long night they had they deserve a little rest.

He picks up Starfire and Robin before setting them on the couch next to their friends. He took out a blanket that was nearby then sets it over them to be comfortable. He also presses a button on the wall that caused a shade to appear over the windows. So the sun won't accidentally wake them up.

"Man, this place has everything," he said to himself quietly before going to the kitchen and begins cooking up some breakfast. "I hope they won't wake up when I make the waffles."

He began cooking the food as he was careful not to wake the others up. He pours in the waffle mixture into the bowel, gets out the waffle maker, and puts the mixture in it. He sets the time and flips it as he waits for it to get ready. So, that once they are done he can pour more of it until he has enough waffles for everyone.

The way everyone eats he will need another bottle of the mixture. Probably a couple more as he finished cooking the first batch of waffles. He kept this up, while trying to forget what he did. He just hope Raven doesn't hate him for kissing her and it won't end up being weird between the two.

"Isamu, are you awake?" Isamu turns over and sees Starfire getting up from the couch as she rubs her eyes.

Isamu nods in response. "I had just finished talking to Raven who woke up a few minutes ago. She is just getting dressed. Hope I didn't wake you by the way."

Starfire shook her head in response. "I was waking up anyways," she replied as she sighed in relief that Raven is awake as she floats over to the kitchen. "How is she? Did she look well?"

Isamu nods as he continued cooking the waffles. "She says she's okay. Although, personally I think he is just mentally drained with what happened."

Starfire couldn't deny they were all mentally and physically drained from last night. They had encountered Slade many times in the past and he has left a scar in all of them with the things he did to them. Last night though was different. He is more dangerous than he ever was before and not just with those new powers he has.

"Still, we are glad to know she is safe and it is thanks to you," said Starfire as she tries smiling despite being tired.

Isamu though shook his head in response as he finished cooking up the first batch of waffles. "I didn't do anything but catch her from falling. If I had been there earlier I could have stopped him from hurting Raven and all of you."

Starfire shook her head in response as she leans over to grab his hand. "We are not upset that you were not here. I know why you were not there, but that does not matter. True, we were upset for you not telling us the truth earlier. However, we can look past that after you saved Raven from falling and bringing her back to us alive."

Isamu looks down at Star's hand and then back at the kind-hearted orange alien girl. "You are very forgiving aren't you?"

Starfire nods in response before she let's go of his hand and goes to feed her pet. "I never believed your intention was to harm any of us. I could tell from our time together you are a good person, secretive, but someone that cares for Raven," she goes to the fridge and pulls out some fruit for Silkie. "In fact, it has been some time since I have seen her seem happy."

"Raven? Happy?" Isamu had to admit she did seem different than the first time they met, when she was a little gloomy and didn't trust him. "I find that hard to believe. I figured she was happy for having such good friends like you guys."

"Oh she is happy to have us with her and I can tell she does enjoy spending time together…" Starfire stopped when her expression changed a little. "But, with others outside of our team she has not been more open with them. The last two times she opened up it ended not well for her or for us."

"Like the one with Terra?" Isamu asked getting a small nod from Starfire.

Isamu recalled what Beast Boy once told him about Terra and what she did. How they thought she was their friend, how close they got with her, and told her their secrets. In the end she was a spy send by Slade to destroy them, but she ended up redeeming herself. Despite this though the pain of her betrayal was still there.

However, Starfire told him about someone named Malchior who Raven thought liked her. She felt normal around him and how he made her happy. However, she found out he was using her to get what he wanted and Raven sealed him where he came from.

The experience though caused her not to open up to someone who she thought could understand her. This made Isamu angry that someone would manipulate someone's emotions to get what they want from them. Even if it means hurting the other person and leaving them hurt. It's a good thing this Malchior guy is locked up otherwise he would slash the guy's head off.

"Still, since you two have been spending time together she has been happier. Perhaps she might even like you?" Starfire asked recalling one of her talks with Raven about a few days ago.

A few days ago, the Titans went to play at the park and invited Isamu to join them. Isamu played with the guys, while the girls sat on the sideline. During the game, Starfire began asking her friend if she has a crush on Isamu. Raven denied this and asked why she asked her that.

Starfire brought up how Raven has been spending a lot of time with Isamu than with the others. The two read together, talk together, play chess together, and meditate in the morning together. Raven tried denying this claiming she just enjoys his company, but Starfire didn't believe her. The two went on talking about this until Raven slipped up letting it seem like she does like Isamu.

However, she told Starfire not to say anything since she isn't sure what she is feeling about him. Since she doesn't want to risk this turning out like last time. Starfire promised not to say a word, but encouraged her friend to give this a chance. Raven promised to think about it, but is doubtful how it will go.

"Raven liking me? I don't see it," said Isamu who didn't want to get his hopes up. "I'm sure she just sees me more as her friend, Star."

Isamu finished making the waffles as she sets them down on their own plates. During the talk he continued cooking the waffles and made sure not to burn them.

"Oh I'm sure she does like you and you should not give up," said Starfire who is not breaking her promise, but giving out small hints. "By the way, what did you end up giving her for her birthday?"

Before Isamu can reply he sensed something is wrong. Turning to the window he sees something flying towards the tower and crashes through it. Causing a loud exploding sound that woke the other Titans up. They all saw the window being shattered and get into fighting position despite being exhausted from last night.

Isamu however didn't say or do anything as he stood by watching it all while rubbing his forehead. Raven came rushing into the room to see something broke through the glass. The dust begins to clear as a girl around Isamu's age appeared. She looked like him, but had short white hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin.

She also has on a black kimono as she turns towards the Titans. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Robin asked as he held his staff in his hand.

The girl ignored Robin and then turns towards Isamu and stared at him. Isamu stared at her back and sighed as he approached her.

"Hello, Hikari. Nice of you to drop in," he said towards the girl.

"Nice to see you too, Isamu," said the girl now revealed to be Hikari.

"Dude, you know two know each other?" Beast Boy asked wondering who this girl is.

"She is wearing the same outfit as you," said Cyborg noticing the black kimono the girl has on. "Is she another Soul Reaper like you?"

"Yes she is," Isamu replied as he introduced the girl to the others. "Hikari, this is the Teen Titans. Guys, this is Hikari…my twin sister."

 **All right so that's the end of the chapter guys. I hope everyone likes what happened here with Isamu revealing to have a twin sister. Yep, a little different from the original story, but I hope everyone likes this though. Also hope everyone likes the relationship building up between Isamu and Raven.**

 **Will they be paired together soon? Hmm, probably not since I think we know how things are going to go with Trigon around. Anyways, yes the others know about Isamu ad now have to deal with his twin sister. Is she here in peace or for something else?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out the answers to the other questions. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are with the tenth chapter and hope it won't be the last. Sorry guys for taking so long. Been busy finishing up my finals, but finally back to do this. I also had to get this done soon so I could leave you all with a message. Still, thanks guys for the support and reviews from the last chapter.**

 **I appreciate it and glad everyone is liking this new version of my old story. Now, last time we saw Isamu spending time with the Titans in the aftermath of Slade coming back. He also revealed to them he is a Soul Reaper and it appears there is something between him and Raven. How will that go, especially with Isamu's twin sister around.**

 **Yeah, he has a twin sister, which is different from the original story. How will this go with her around? Will she be the same as the original or be different? Read on to find out.**

 **Also, guys I wanted to point this out since I wanted to make sure everyone is aware of the Net Neutrality situation. Continue making your voices be heard. Do not stop, keep calling the FCC, congress, the senate, everyone so we don't lose our Net Neutrality. Please keep doing it even if you contact the people in charge of the vote.**

 **Brendan . Carr fcc . gov (have to separate the emails so they can show since here they won't let the emails show if they are together)**

 **Mike . ORielly fcc . gov**

 **Ajit . Pai fcc . gov (Especially this asshole who wants to take our Net Neutrality away and works for the fucktard Trumpy)**

 **www . battleforthenet . c o m**

 **Keep fighting guys and let us stop this before December 14 when they vote on this. Also thanks to my friend General Herbison aka General Maraxus for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version. Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer first.**

 **I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe. Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter X**

 _Titan's Tower_

It took half an hour to finish explaining everything to the Titans, especially after how things went down earlier. With his twin sister showing up, damaging the living room, and appeared hostile towards the Titans. They assumed she was a bad guy trying to cause trouble, until Isamu revealed the truth to them. They were shocked to find out she is related to Isamu and they are twins.

What was more surprising is like her brother she is also a Soul Reaper. However, she appeared different from her brother. He seemed friendlier than his sister was and not hostile. However, once things calmed down and Isamu explained everything then things got better.

As much as possible at least. Once the introductions were made Isamu went with his sister to speak with her, alone. The Titans didn't seem happy that they were being kept from the loop, but Hikari explained this was a family business. The Titans decided to give the siblings their privacy, but it didn't mean Robin didn't try keeping an eye on them.

All while the others were busy cleaning up the mess. "Dude, why are we the ones cleaning up, while Isamu's sister does nothing? She's the one that made the mess," said Beast Boy as he helps sweep up the broken glass.

"Right, why don't you go tell her to clean up then?" Cyborg asked as he puts the TV back where it was, while making sure it works. "Or you gonna hide behind us again?"

"Hey! I wasn't scared," Beast Boy lied though.

The moment Hikari turned to the Titans he felt a cold chill run up his spine. He doesn't know if it was the look she gave or her hostility but it made him feel a little uneasy.

"Whatever," said Cyborg as he sees the TV still works and sighed in relief. "Just be glad she didn't do a lot of damage. From what Isamu said to Robin the girl is strong enough to turn this tower inside out."

"How would one turn the tower inside out?" Starfire asked questioning what her friend said.

"I think he means she would probably destroy the tower without any problems," said Raven as she used her magic to fix the broken window. "Though from what I have seen from Isamu I wouldn't doubt it."

Raven recalled Isamu telling him how Soul Reapers when they fight Hollows have to hold back their power so they don't cause too much damage. That's why when they come over from the Soul Society a seal is placed on them. Keeping their full power from being displayed.

To limit the kind of destruction they could cause. However, in the case of Isamu and Hikari since they were born in the Human World they don't need one. They never needed to use it since they were taught how to control their powers. If they wanted to, Isamu explained he could defeat all the criminals in the city in a few minutes.

How he could even destroy the tower without even using half of his power. He meant this as a joke though, but Raven could tell there was some truth to what he says.

"Dude, these Soul Reapers sound like they are supposed to be the bad guys," said Beast Boy who is now more scared of Hikari than before.

"Just be glad they are on our side," said Cyborg who is concerned as well wondering what would happen if the Soul Reapers were their enemies.

"Not sure if they even are," said Robin as he walked back in the room. "I remember Isamu telling me that the Soul Reapers have no loyalty to anyone. They are just doing their duties in protecting humanity from the Hollows. Whatever humans do in this world that is on them and the Soul Society don't get involved. From the sound of things, if a war broke out they would remain neutral."

"Why would they not get involved? Isamu gets involved and he helped us," said Starfire recalling Isamu telling them how he stopped the robbers from the first night he arrived.

"That was different," said Raven remembering what Isamu told her. "He helped out because they were getting away. After that we did the rest on our own while he fought the Hollows."

"Sounds about right," said Robin as he walks over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. "I tried to listen in on their conversation, but they made some sort of barrier that kept me from getting in."

Raven knew Robin is having trouble trusting Isamu, especially with everything that happened before when it came to trusting someone. "I know you think they are hiding something and believe me I wish they would tell us everything. However, I think with all the good he has done that we should give him a little bit of trust."

Robin turns to Raven and raised an eyebrow. "Surprised to hear you say that since you would probably want to know what he is hiding too. Unless he told you everything?"

Raven sees the others looking at her and felt uneasy with the stares. She lets out a small sigh and shook her head.

"Just enough for me to trust him. I know I shouldn't, but I don't sense any ill intent from him and if he wanted to hurt us then he would have done it by now."

"She is right," said Starfire who knew Isamu had every chance to do this. "He could have harmed us when we couldn't see him before and while we slept. I believe we should give him a chance. Whatever he and his sister are discussing I am sure they will tell us."

Robin sighed knowing that is pretty much they can all do. "Well, I hope whatever it is they will tell us soon."

"You don't think she is planning to stay, right?" said Beast Boy who was worried about the sister staying.

"If she does let's hope we can try getting her to loosen up," said Cyborg wondering how they will make the girl less grumpy.

"Oh, oh perhaps I can make a traditional Tamaranian meal to help make her more welcome!" said Starfire as she flies to get the food ready.

"Yeah…that should do it," said Raven hoping the food will not kill her and she will survive whatever her friend makes.

 _The roof_

Meanwhile, Isamu and Hikari went to the top of the tower where they could get some privacy. Hikari also placed a barrier around them so no one would get in. Feeling that Robin would try listening on their conversation. And she was right when she heard someone trying to open the door to the roof.

Only for it to be blocked by the barrier. Once they got some privacy she sat down in front of her brother. He had set up a small table and some tea. It was something their mentors had them to anytime they saw each other.

At first, they didn't like it since they hated the tea that they drank. However, they got used to it after a while and made it their own thing anytime they saw one another.

"So…Master Ronin told me what happened," said Hikari as she took a sip of her tea. "About what your mission is here in the city and how you found out the truth."

Isamu nods in response as he took a bite of the crumpet his sister brought. "I take it you didn't know either?"

Hikari shook her head in response. "Not until you came back to Japan. Lady Hanako told me everything. They even told me they chose you for this because they wanted to see how far you have come in your training. Not fall in love though with the girl."

Isamu stopped eating his food and sets it down on the plate in front of him before responding. "I am not in love with her. Yes, I might have a little crush on her, but that is all. Didn't judge you though when you had that crush with that Flash guy."

"Kid Fl…" Hikari stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say. "That was different. He wasn't trying to end the world…"

Isamu interrupted his sister as he had a calm look on his face. "Not by her own choice. You know that. Her father wants to use her to end the world. She doesn't want to and is doing all she can to prevent it."

"It doesn't matter if she wants to or not," said Hikari as she lets out a small sigh. "Not if Trigon has anything to say about it…" she sets her tea cup down and turns to her brother with her expression changing a little. "Isamu, you know that Trigon will do anything and everything in his power to get freed. Even if it means hurting innocent people to get what he wants from his daughter. Hell, he'll try to harm her friends to get his freedom. And you know she might end up doing it."

Isamu knows his sister is right, but also believes in Raven as well. "I have faith in Raven that she won't do it. Not with so much on the line. If anything does happen I promised her I will make sure to be here to keep her friends safe. Even protect them from Slade."

"And what if Slade informs Trigon about this? It means Trigon will send someone powerful enough to fight a Soul Reaper,"

Isamu smiled a little and didn't seem worried. "Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing what the demon has planned for me when that happens."

Hikari narrowed her eyes at her brother and sighed. "You are an idiot. Hard to imagine we are twins."

Isamu just continued to smile and rubs the back of his head. "You still love me though. Isn't that why you came?" it was then he noticed something was wrong and his smile soon went away. "What is it?"

Hikari sighed softly before she tells her brother the truth. "Lady Hanako has been hearing rumors from the Soul Society back home there are those who are aware of what Raven is. They know she is the daughter of Trigon and might try to do something about this if the Soul Society doesn't."

"Wait, what do you mean? How long did they know about Raven?" Isamu asked getting a little concerned about Raven.

"Since the beginning," said Hikari as she begins explaining what she knows. "The Soul Society was aware what the people of Azarath did defeating Trigon. They also know about the prophecy that would bring him back."

She stopped for a moment before reciting the prophecy to her brother. "The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all thing mortal. They know that Raven is that gem, they know she is the key to opening the portal, and they know when this will happen. The only reason they have done nothing about it though is because of Master Ronin."

"The old man? What did he do?" Isamu asked wondering what his sensei did.

"He explained that they would stop Trigon from breaking free. They would prevent him from destroying the world since they know if he breaks free he will come to the Soul Society," said Hikari knowing with Trigon's powers he will have no limit on where he can go. "However, as I said before there are members of the Soul Society who might end up doing something about it. Even come for her."

Isamu knew that isn't good at all. If they are serious about this then is it possible the Soul Reapers he knows might come for Raven.

"Captains or lieutenant level?"

Hikari shook her head in response. "None of the captains or lieutenants seem to be planning anything. However, the other members of their barracks might try something if they are serious."

Isamu sighed in relief. He could handle lieutenant and lower rank members without any problems. At least some of the lieutenants he knows. Captain level though, especially the ones in charge now are ones he would have a lot of trouble with. Just thinking about the captain of Squad 11 send chills up Isamu's spine.

"Luckily for you though is Lady Hanako asked me to stick around and make sure nothing happens," said Hikari as she finished her tea. "She wants me to stay here with you so I can help give you a hand."

Isamu seems surprised that Lady Hanako send Hikari to help him. He didn't mind though since it has been a while since the two worked together. However, he isn't sure how the others would react. Starfire, sure might accept her, but the others though…

"If you are serious about this you will need to get along with the others," Isamu suggested. "Meaning you will have to listen to their rules and not be hostile towards them."

"Oh? I was mostly acting that way because of you and how you didn't tell me you came back home without calling me," said Hikari who annoyed with what her brother did.

Isamu got a little nervous when it was revealed his sister knew he was there in Japan. "S-sorry. I was just there to give Raven a gift."

"It's all right. I know about that and I think it is sweet with what you did," said Hikari as she got up from the floor. "By the way, you say you don't love Raven. Yet you gave her a very special gift. You don't do that unless you are really close to someone you really like."

Isamu narrowed his eyes at his sister and looked annoyed. "Please don't try anything like you did in England."

Hikari had a smirk look on her face. "If I find out my brother likes someone then I can't make any promises."

"Whatever," said Isamu as he puts their things away. "By the way. If Lady Hanko knows about Slade working for Trigon then does she know something that can help us track him down?"

Hikari thought about that too, but didn't get the answer she had hoped for. "Since Slade is most likely you know a pile of bones then we won't be able to track him normally. However, she is working on something that might be able to help us find the guy, but it will take a while."

Hikari helps her brother with their things as they got rid of the barrier. "By the way, do I get to pick out my room or am I going to stay in someone's closet?"

"I asked Raven that same question, but they gave me my own room," said Isamu who lets out a disappointing sigh. "I liked it in the closet."

Hikari couldn't disagree with that. "It is more comfortable."

 _Paris, France_

Meanwhile, hours away from Jump City, the citizens of Paris are out enjoying their day. Relaxing, going to their jobs, hanging out with their friends, and spending time with their loved ones. All without worrying about any problems. Like dangerous super-powered criminals that are out trying to cause trouble.

Well, they still have the occasional robbers that try to steal from the citizens. One of them is seen running away from the police. He was part of a group of robbers that tried robbing from a bank earlier. However, they got busted and scattered around the city.

This robber is the only one who didn't get caught as he makes his way around the city. All while the police chase after him.

While all of this is happening near a diner there is a woman who is sitting outside drinking her coffee. She appears to be in her 30s, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a white dress, hat, and sunglasses. She appears to be reading a book as the police are seen running by chasing the criminal. While the citizens nearby ran inside for cover, the woman is the only one who chose to stay outside despite the dangers.

An elderly gentlemen is seen approaching the woman and is revealed to be Ronin. He sits down next to the room and took out a bottle of sake as he watches the police running around.

"I actually imagine you would be somewhere more tropical this time of month," said Ronin as he poured some of his sake into the tea cup.

"I also imagined you would try going one day without drinking sake, especially where they have better drinks for you to try," said the woman as she didn't take her eyes off her book.

Ronin smiled softly at the woman before taking a sip of his drink. "Now, now Hanako. I don't criticize you or the amount of caffeine you drink every day."

The woman now revealed to be Hanako turns to Ronin and then to his cup. "I have been cutting back on my coffee. Now I only drink it when I have it with some pastries. Anyways, I am here to see a contact to help me get information off of Deathstroke."

Ronin nods understanding now why his granddaughter is here. All while seeing the police continue chasing the robber around. "I heard that you send Hikari to join Isamu. I thought we agreed to send her once the day of the prophecy got closer."

"You decided on that on your own," said Hanako as she goes back to reading her book. "I agreed to having Hikari take the girl somewhere far away until this whole matter is done with. Still, I know you don't want anything bad to happen to the girl so I had Hikari go there to help her out."

"Despite the rumors of some trouble in the Soul Society?" Ronin asked as he sees his granddaughter twitching a little with his comment. "Before the old man kicked it, he told me he had considered having the girl be killed in order to save the lives of everyone in the World of the Living and the Soul Society. Once the fighting ended things changed and I was reassured nothing like that would happen."

"Still curious to know why you would defend her," said Hanako who still didn't understand her grandfather's motivation. "You know what she is and what she will become."

Ronin smiled softly and looks out at the city. "Her father raped her mother, got her knocked up, and was branded a monster for almost her whole life. I feel like she deserves a chance to show she isn't one and can do a lot of good things. If she is given the chance of course. I'd figure you would understand this, especially how many see you back home."

This got under Hanako's skin as she tighten her grip on her book. Ronin noticed this and sighed as his smiled disappeared.

"Sorry. I just thought you should understand this girl isn't as bad as people make her out to be," said Ronin as he tries explaining himself. "She like you has worked hard to prove she is not bad. That she is good and can be a hero like her friends. That she isn't like her father. That she is capable of good things if given the chance."

Hanako closed her book and closed her eyes. Just then the criminal that was running around came running near her. Hanako tossed her book and hits the guy in the back of the head knocking him down. The book bounced off his head and back in her hand as she puts it down on the table.

The police grab the man and begin taking him away. Hanako turns to her grandfather and took off her sunglasses.

"Say you are right. Say she isn't destined to destroy the world if we only give her a chance. Can you say the rest of the Soul Society will believe her? What makes you think they won't decide to try anything if we let our guard down?"

Ronin shrugs his shoulders before replying. "I guess we can only hope. That's all we can really do is hope for the better."

Hanako sighed once more not liking taking things to chance, but she knew her grandpa well. If he is serious about this and is willing to trust this girl then why not give her a chance?

"I will have Hikari keep me up to date on what is going on. If things go bad then we will do what must be done."

Ronin nods in response as he got up from his seat. "I will be on my way then. You still coming over to help me and Urahara with our project?"

Hanako turns her attention back to her book as she went back to reading. "I will think about it."

Ronin nods before he begins leaving as he heads off down the street of Paris. As soon as he left a young girl with black hair is seen sitting behind Hanako. She took out a book and began opening it. Hanako noticed the girl and spoke to her, while her attention is to her book.

"Got what we need?" the girl hands Hanako a small USB, while Hanako hands the girl an envelope. "This will give us the possible locations on where the old man is at?"

The girl nods in response. "It also contains information about who he is. So you can use that against him and get in his head."

"Good to know. Anything else you need?" Hanako asked as the girl shook her head. "I promise we will make it quick. He is after all working for a demon."

The girl nods understanding what Hanako plans to do. "I know and that is why I know he would rather be dead than be anyone's servant."

Hanako nods as she grabs her things and gets up. "If you need anything just give me a call, Rose."

The girl now revealed to be Rose nods in respond before getting up and walks away. As soon as she left Hanako vanished from the area and left behind a tip for the server.

 **Well that's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone likes this. Both the introduction of Hikari and Hanako. Hanako is the mentor of Hikari and Ronin is the mentor of Isamu. So both trained the kids and their background will be given later on in the story. Along with any other characters we might see that don't appear in the DC Universe.**

 **Will we see other Soul Reapers appear though? Will we see say some from the series? Will they come by to fight Isamu and the Titans? Or will something come by to force them all to work together?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and please keep up to date on the net neutrality please. Keep on fighting so we don't lose it. Otherwise I would hate to see where my stories will go if it gets taken down. So, let's keep on fighting guys please.**

 **Thanks to my friend for his help on the story and also thanks to those for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and if you liked this then please leave some reviews. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are with the 11th chapter and I hope everyone is ready here. I appreciate the support and review guys. I have been enjoying how the story has been going. I also am happy with reading the reviews.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Isamu's twin sister who up and appears to be staying with the Titans. How are things going to go with Hikari now with the heroes? Will things go well? Or will things go badly?**

 **Read on to find out and also thanks to my friend General Herbison aka General Maraxus for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version. Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe.**

 **Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter XI**

 _Titan's Tower_

A few days passed since Hikari joined the Teen Titans or least became a new resident. Robin was not too thrilled that Raven asked him to let Isamu's sister stay with them. Figuring it is better to keep her close by and keep an eye on her. Rather than just send her away.

Raven trusts Isamu, but was unsure about the sister or why she is here. Regardless, once Hikari got settled in she began getting along with everyone. She bonded quickly with Starfire and her weird alien food, which she ate, and enjoyed. Even wanted to learn how to cook it with her new friend.

She also got along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Showing her love for video games, horror movies, and even sports. Even Robin began opening up with her when she offered to teach him some fighting styles. Robin accepted and the two were able to bond during training.

Isamu explained to Raven that once his sister got settled in to a new place that she can be very nice and kind to everyone. Even find ways to get along with just about anyone. Raven was impressed by this, but still kept her eye on her. Making sure she wouldn't do anything.

On this particular night Isamu is on the roof using binoculars to look at the city. Raven appeared from the floor intending to get some fresh air. Once she got to the roof she saw Isamu nearby and walks over to him. She sits down next to him wondering what he is doing.

"Any particular reason you are using those binoculars? And where is your sister?"

Isamu took the binoculars off and gives it to Raven. Pointing where to look. Raven took them and began looking through it. She sees Hikari in the city fighting what appears to be a large Hollow that is trying to devour her.

Raven puts the binoculars down and turns to Isamu. "And the reason you are not going to help her is because?"

Isamu shows a notepad that shows a doodle picture of Isamu and Hikari. With their names next to the pictures and what appears to be score numbers under them.

"Our masters used to have us fight against a number of Hollows to see how far we have come in our training," Isamu explained as he took the binoculars and sees his sister now bashing the Hollow in with a lamp post, while shouting at it. "While also keeping score on how many we defeated. All without getting involved in helping the other."

Raven seems shocked to hear that their masters would force them to fight against these monsters on their own. "Sounds barbaric if you ask me."

"Yeah, but it didn't mean they wouldn't be there to make sure we stay safe. I managed to survive and only needed assistance once. My sister though…" he hands the binoculars back to Raven to help her see.

Raven looks through it as she sees the Hollow trying to escape, but Hikari managed to kill it. Slashing her sword on the head and helping purify it as she moves her right hand up. Waving at her brother, unaware Raven is watching. Before Raven could say anything though, Isamu appeared to be aware of this and puts a new score down.

"And this is what you two like to do whenever you are together?" Raven asked as she hands the binocular back to Isamu.

Isamu shook his head in response. "Not always. Usually we spend time playing games, reading stories, or just hang out. Ever since we became Soul Reapers it has been pretty busy. It is rare to be given missions like what we are on to help us loosen up."

Raven knew the feeling very well. It is rare for her and her friends to relax. Anytime they do something bad happens and they are off to stop another bad guy. Even now things have been very difficult.

Ever since Slade came back and knowing who send him made Raven feel uneasy. She has been trying to find a spell to help stop this from happening despite Isamu telling her everything will be all right. As for the others they haven't been able to relax much either. Robin in particular has been spending a lot of time awake trying to figure out what the symbol on Slade's forehead is.

Even now he is in the Common Room with Beast Boy. Going over the surveillance video from the factory. Trying to find a clue on what this symbol is. Hoping it will help them understand how it gave Slade these new powers and why he is after their friend.

"By the way. Do you plan to tell the others the truth soon? I mean, I know you don't want to, but with how things are going. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell them," said Isamu as he sees his sister fighting two more Hollows.

Raven turns to Isamu and sighed as she lowered her head. "I'm just worried how they will react when they find out their friend is the daughter of a demon that wants to destroy the world."

"From what I have seen I doubt they will care much about that," said Isamu who doubts her friends will turn on her. "They care about you and seem willing to do anything it takes to make sure you are safe. Even if they do find out the truth."

"How do you know that?" Raven asked as she lifts her head a little.

"I don't, but you do. You know them better than I do," said Isamu as he smiles towards Raven. "I'm sure they will fight by your side and make sure no one tries to harm you. In fact, so would I,"

Raven turns to Isamu feeling a little nervous now as he smiled at her. She tried to shake this off and shook her head. "I-I doubt you would want to fight my father. Trust me, he isn't a Hollow."

"I know, but I don't care," said Isamu as he placed his hand on Raven's. "I'll fight alongside you and your friends. Even defeat the devil himself to do it."

Raven felt his hand on top of her own and began blushing a little. She began feeling something building up inside of her. She knew what this was and didn't think she would feel it again after what happened before. However, she wasn't sure how to act on this since she was still worried about how this will go if she acts on them again.

Thankfully, Hikari came back to help ease this problem. "Woo! I killed two more Hollows! And I did it without getting a scratch on me."

Isamu moved his hand away from Raven's so his sister wouldn't see. "O-oh great news sis," he said as he grabs the notepad and gives his sister the scores. "Well, um I guess it is my turn?"

However, Hikari saw this and smiled a little. "Oh of course. Go right ahead, big brother. I'm sure more will come soon."

Isamu nods as he grabs his sister and took off. Once he was gone, Hikari sat down next to Raven who she could see is blushing a little.

"Soooooo, you don't want to join in? I'm sure you could hold your own against these Hollows," said Hikari as she starts off a conversation with the pale girl.

Raven was glad to know Isamu left so she can try regain her composure. However, being left with Hikari did not make things better. She didn't hate her and wanted to give her a chance. But, she felt at times she was plotting something and didn't know what it is.

"I tried it once and it didn't go well," said Raven recalling her first encounter with a Hollow. "I'm also surprise you two made a game out of the corrupted souls of the dead."

"It's help us see how far we have come," Hikari shows dates that are next to the scores. "We started from this date to right now. Showing how many Hollows we have fought and how many we defeated."

Raven looks at the time from the first time it was recorded to now. "Five years? You two have been fighting Hollows for five years?"

Hikari nods in response. "Yep. We didn't count the times our masters helped us fight them or were there to make sure we were ready."

Raven knew the siblings were born human and age like any other human. So, that means they were still young when they fought these monsters that devour human souls.

"Weren't you two scared?"

Hikari couldn't help but smile a little before replying. "We were terrified. At least, I remember I was. My brother tried to act like he wasn't, but I knew he was doing it to make me feel better. Deep down though I knew he was scared."

"Isamu? Scared?" Raven found that hard to believe, but then again he was a kid back then so it shouldn't have been that hard. "I guess I've known him for this long that I don't see him as the type to be afraid of anything."

Hikari chuckled a little as she nods in response. "Same here, but I guess it tends to happen when you train constantly and fight to protect innocent people. Heard that's how you two met."

Raven moves her hood up over her head as she tried to hide her blushing. "Y-yeah. That's how we met and glad he was there to help out. That's why I owe him a lot."

It was then Hikari decided to tease the girl a little as she leans in close to her ear. "So much so you want to kiss him?"

Raven's expression turned to one of shock as she accidentally used her magic to blow up the lightbulbs around the roof. "W-what?! What are you talking about?"

Hikari began giggling when she saw what happened. "I think you know what I am talking about. You like my brother and I know he likes you. Do you deny this?"

Raven was almost speechless with what this girl is saying and knew whatever she said might come out wrong. So, to avoid dealing with this…she phased through the floor and went back to her room to try meditating.

Hikari couldn't help but shake her head knowing this confirmed what she suspected. Even more so after what Starfire told her. Oh her brother was in love and Raven likes him. But the question is can she meddle enough to get her to love him back?

It was then that Isamu returned as grabs the notepad. "Took care of the last five and made sure to do it without any property damage," he looks around and noticed Raven was gone. "Where did Raven go?"

"Oh she went to her room to do a little meditating," Hikari replied lying to her brother so he won't know what she did. "Well, since the Hollows are all gone, want to go do a little patrolling? Not of Hollows, but perhaps of any criminals?"

Isamu knew they shouldn't since that is the job of the Titans, but then again it is a lot of fun fighting criminals who can't see them.

"Lead the way, little sister," said Isamu before his sister punched him in the arm. "What? I'm technically the oldest by a few minutes."

"Whatever," said Hikari as the two took off towards the city.

 _Meanwhile_

"Freeze," said Robin as the video image of Slade stops.

After the return of Slade, Robin managed to get the surveillance video from the factory. They managed to recover some of the video, while the rest got destroyed. Cyborg tried to recover the footage, but it was too damage. So, for now this was all they had to find out more of what happened.

"Rewind," said Robin towards Beast Boy who is sitting nearby on the sofa.

"Dude, we've been looking at this thing all day," said Beast Boy who appeared exhausted. "I'm telling you, there's nothing else there."

Robin however was not convinced. He knows there is something here and they need to keep looking "There has to be. Play it again."

Beast Boy lets out a loud groan and does what Robin asked. "Slade Kicks Butt," take three hundred and four."

As he replays the tape Cyborg comes into the room.

"Anything?" Robin asked hoping to get some good news.

"I cross-matched that symbol with every database on the planet," Cyborg replied while reading from the paper he printed. "Nothing. Whatever it is, it's not from Earth."

"New powers? Cryptic threats? Targeting Raven?" Robin walks up to the screen wondering what is going on. "Slade's playing a whole new game now. And this symbol is the key. We will find out what it means."

"Dude, have you considered asking Isamu or his sister? Maybe they might know," Beast Boy suggested figuring they might help out. "I mean, didn't Isamu say Soul Reapers can live for a long time?"

Cyborg agrees with his friend's suggestion. "BB is right. Maybe they might be able to help us out by figuring out what this symbol is."

Robin let's out a frustrated sigh. "I already did. Isamu claims he doesn't know much about the symbol and hasn't heard back from the Soul Society about it. If they don't know about it then this symbol must be older than they are."

"Find that hard to believe since Isamu told us his master is over a thousand years old," said Cyborg as he crumbles up the paper and tosses it away. "Think Raven might know something?"

"Let's hope so," said Robin as he goes to check on her to see how she is doing.

 _Raven's room_

Raven returned to her room as she intended to read up more books of how to stop her father. She knew Isamu promised he will help her, but she doubts even he will be enough to help stop the prophecy. She's just glad that she managed to get some sleep. Thanks to Isamu's dreamcatcher she has been able to get through the night without her father getting in her head.

Still, it doesn't mean he hasn't try bothering her while she tries meditating. She looks around her books as she tries to find a way out of being the portal.

"It's my destiny. There has to be a way to change it. I know there is!" she continues flipping through the pages hoping to find a clue. "I just need a little help finding it."

She knew Isamu was right and needed to tell her friends soon about it. However, she needed to wait. Wait for the right time to do this and help stop her father. She stops when she turned the page and saw the symbol of her father.

"No," she said as she hears someone knocking on her door.

"Raven, it's me. Can we talk?"

Raven uses her magic to grab put the book away before going to open the door.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Uh…any luck finding the symbol?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head and lied to her friend. "No, it's not in any of my books."

Robin noticed she seems nervous. "Are you okay, Raven? You look a little…well…paler."

"It's nothing. I just haven't been able to meditate lately. That's all."

"Okay, well have you seen Isamu and Hikari?" Robin asked wondering where the twins are at.

"They are out fighting some Hollows," said Raven unsure if they are still here or not.

"Look, I know Slade scared you," said Robin as he tries to help his friend. "But, we'll find out why he was after you."

"Slade doesn't concern me," said Raven knowing there is someone else they should be concerned with. "Anyways, I'm going to try meditating a little longer. Do you mind?"

"Sure, if you need anything though…" the alarm begins going off as Robin takes out his communicator. He narrows his eyes when he sees who it is. "Slade, let's go!"

"I'll catch up," Raven replied as she goes to her room to take out the phone Isamu gave her.

She planned to call him to see if he can help her out. However, she stopped when she realized she can't rely on him to help her out. She needs to confront Slade and stop him. Show him she is not scared of him and she will stop her father from coming to this world.

Still, didn't mean she didn't keep the phone with her. She puts it away and heads off to follow the others.

 _Jump City_

Outside of the city there is a large district of large old buildings that became abandoned. The city has condemned these buildings and had planned to tear them down. To make room for more buildings to be built over them. Businesses, markets, and even apartments for people to live in.

In the city though, Slade is seen destroying some of these buildings with his fire power. Fire emerged on the street as Slade appeared. Walking through the flames unscathed. He looks around seeing the destruction he is causing, which all serve a purpose.

"I do love my job," he said as he summons flames from his hands and goes to fire them when Cyborg blasts his right hand.

"Vandalism? I'd say you hit an all new-low, Slade," said Robin as he stood by with the other Titans.

"The Teen Titans. Nice of you to drop by, but as you can see I'm right in the middle of something," said Slade motioning to the destroyed buildings nearby. "I'll deal with you in a few minutes.

"No, we'll deal with you now," said Robin as the others got ready to fight.

"You can't always have what you want," said Slade as he used the flames behind him to fire a fire blast on the ground as it heads to the Titans.

The Titans regrouped and saw Slade has disappeared. "Titans! Split up and take him down!" said Robin as they head off to stop Slade.

Slade is seen jumping building to building gaining some distance from the Titans. Even causing some rubble to fall to the ground as one almost hits Cyborg.

Cyborg managed to avoid being crushed and looks on confused with what Slade is doing. "Doesn't Slade know this whole block is already slated for demolition?"

Beast Boy turns back to normal and lands next to his friend. "Since when did Slade need an excuse to wreck stuff?" He turns into a dog and chases after him.

Slade lands on a nearby building and begins firing fire blasts to the street before leaping off the building. He lands on the ground when Robin leaps in and kicks him into some barrels.

"Why did you come back?" Robin asked as he kept his guard up. "Where did you get these powers?

"You want to know what this is, don't you?" Slade points to his forehead as he begins walking towards Robin with his feet flaring up and melts the ground. "How many sleepless nights have you had, trying to uncover its secret? Well, let me put your mind at ease. It's called the Mark of Scath. And it's about to become very popular."

"What are you planning?" Robin asked wondering what his foe is going to do.

"I'm not planning anything. I'm simply providing a valuable public service," Slade begins forming the marking in the air and creates a fireball. "Illumination."

Slade fires it at Robin who jumps out of the way as the fireball hits the wall. The force of the blast though sends Robin to the ground as Slade is about to take him out. He is then blasted by Starfire who comes to her friend's aid. She shoots at Slade who uses his speed to dodge the attack and jump on a crate destroying the wrecking ball hits Starfire.

Slade lands on another building where Beast Boy is waiting for him. He flies around Slade as a flying squirrel distracting him giving Cyborg an opening.

"Fire in the hole!" Cyborg fires a sonic blast hitting Slade's feet and knocking him to the ground.

Slade gets up though and fires a fire ball at Cyborg who ducks. The attack though hits the building behind him and it begins to fall apart as it falls on Cyborg.

Beast Boy flies in while Slade runs off. Beast Boy turns into a dinosaur with Cyborg on his back.

"Yeah, you better run!" Cyborg shouted while Beastboy lets out a roar.

As Slade arrives to an old library he is confronted by Raven. "What do you want?"

"Only what any messenger wants, Raven," Slade explained. "For the message to be heard. It's time your friends learned the truth. And if you don't tell them, I will."

"Leave them out of this," said Raven who wasn't ready to have her friends know the truth.

"I didn't bring them into this. You did," said Slade pointing at Raven. "The day you came into their lives. Tick tock, Raven. Time is running out."

Slade soon disappeared as the fire continues to engulf the area.

Raven then hears Robin's voice through her communicator. "Titans! Do you read me?"

Soon Cyborg's voice can be heard next. "I read you, but I don't see you!"

Then they hear Starfire, who sounds concern. "I see you all and something else."

Raven flies up to see what her friend is looking at. To her shock it is the symbol of her father, except engulfing most of the city. She wonders why her father would send Slade here. Unless there is something here that he wants Slade to find.

If so, what is it?

"Titans! We need to put the fire out!" said Robin knowing if they don't stop the flames it might spread.

Raven snapped out of her thought and goes to help the others. Unaware that over the city something began to form over the city. Long dark line is seen appearing in the sky. Soon it begins opening revealing it to be some sort of dark gateway.

Inside multiple glowing red eyes can be seen appear from the darkness. Soon loud howls can be heard as they echo around the city.

 **Uh oh looks like something bad is about to happen. The Titans not only have to deal with Slade, but it appears something else. What could it be? Will Isamu and Hikari get involved to help out?**

 **What will happen when they do? Will the Titans find out the truth about Raven? Will they still be able to stop Slade? Or will things end badly for them?**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and please keep up to date on the net neutrality please. Keep on fighting so we don't lose it. Otherwise I would hate to see where my stories will go if it gets taken down. So, let's keep on fighting guys please.**

 **Thanks to my friend for his help on the story and also thanks to those for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and if you liked this then please leave some reviews. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are with the 12th chapter and I hope everyone is ready here. I appreciate the support and review guys. I have been enjoying how the story has been going. I also am happy with reading the reviews.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw the team fighting against the returning Slade. We also saw Isamu and his sister Hikari fighting some Hollows while unaware something is coming to the city. What will happen when the Titans find out the truth about Raven? How will they react?**

 **Will they be able to save and protect Raven? Will she admit the truth? Or will she do everything she can to keep her friends safe from knowing the truth? Only one way to find out.**

 **Read on to find out and also thanks to my friend General Herbison aka General Maraxus for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version. Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe.**

 **Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Jump City_

Isamu and Hikari are seen helping round up some criminals that tried to rob a charity event. They tried using knockout gas on the attendance. However, Hikari took away their canisters without seeing her. She scared them making it seem like she is a ghost.

This caused the men to try running away. Isamu though took out their tires and locked the men in their truck. Hikari threw the canisters inside as the men got knocked out by their very own tools. Once they were out they took the men to the police, where they left a note. Explaining what these men were going to do, the vehicle they stole was robbed, and they were carrying armed weapons without a permit.

The two siblings sat on the roof watching the men being taken by the police. All while shouting out about ghosts that attacked them.

Hikari began giggling as she watched this. "The criminals in this city are about as dumb as the other ones."

"Not like Gotham though," said Isamu who knows the criminals in that city are more crazy than dumb. "Still, don't think they are all dumb. Some of these criminals I have seen are actually smart enough to trick the Titans or keep themselves from being caught."

"Like the Tofu alien Cyborg ate?" Hikari asked recalling the Tofu alien that tried kidnapping the cows of the nearby farms, opened up a tofu burger joint, and then tried to blow up the earth. "You don't think he was a dumb one?"

Isamu was about to say no, but then again the plan was pretty dumb. "Okay, you got me there. Still, I mean the ones the Titans have a lot of trouble with. Like that Slade guy."

Hikari remembered Starfire telling her about Slade and hearing stories from her master about him before coming to this city. She is surprised that the Titans were able to defeat him not once, but twice.

"Speaking of Slade, don't think he has shown up since that night he attacked the Titans, right?" Hikari asked wondering where Slade could be.

"It isn't uncommon," said Isamu who recalls what Raven once told him. "Slade usually bides his time when he shows up and when he does he will make it dramatic. And since we can't sense his spiritual energy there is no way to track him down.

It was then the two Soul Reapers heard a loud explosion echoing across the city. The two leap up into the sky to see in the abandoned part of the city engulfed in flames.

"Well, I could be wrong," said Isamu as he sees the large flames.

Hikari could sense an ominous presence from where the fire is at. "Whatever is going on over there is making feel uncomfortable."

Isamu nods in agreement as he can sense the others in the city. "Let's go help out. We can end Slade and stop Trigon."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go and…" Hikari was interrupted when they heard loud howling sounds echoing across the city.

This caused the two siblings to have their eyes open wide in shock when they hear this. They look over to see a dark hole in the sky. Something appears to be breaking through. They look closer to see what appears to be large Hollows emerging from the hole.

However, these Hollows are much bigger than the regular ones the Soul Reapers have been fighting. These were 2-6 stories tall, they have the white mask with an elongated nose, with their bodies covered from their head to their feet in a black cloak, and around their necks appear to be a row of thing white spikes.

They recognized these creatures and couldn't believe what they are seeing. "Menos Grande, what the hell are they doing here?"

"I don't know," said Isamu who is shocked to see what appears to be ten Menos appearing.

It was then Isamu noticed the Menos appear to be heading somewhere. They figured they would come to the city to attack the people, but it appears something else is drawing their attention.

It is then that Isamu realizes what they are after. "Could they be after the Titans?"

"Why would they do that? Sure, some of them have strong spiritual energy, but the only one I can think of they would want to devour is…" it was Hikari's turn to realize what the Menos are after. "Shit! Could they be after your girlfriend?"

"She's not my…forget it. Let's get going," said Isamu as the two head to the abandoned city, while Isamu tries calling Raven. To warn her of what is coming and to get away. **No answer. Raven, just stay safe till I get there.**

 _Meanwhile_

The Titans managed to put out the fire and made sure it didn't spread towards the city. However, the fire did burn down much of the buildings and there is no sign of Slade anywhere. They wondered why Slade would come here to do this instead of the city where there are civilians around. Despite this the Titans regrouped and arrived in front of an abandoned library that Slade did not destroy.

"Everything in a three-block radius has been destroyed, except this," said Robin as they look around to see the building appears unscathed by the fire. "Slade left it standing for a reason."

Cyborg checks his forearm computer to get some data on the building. "According to the city's master plan, this is the original town library. But it's been abandoned for decades."

"No wonder. This place is a dumb," said Beast Boy as he kicks one of the columns causing it to fall apart.

Parts of the old building begin to fall apart, including the sign. When it stopped they see the symbol from earlier on the building.

"The Mark of Scath," said Robin as Raven turns to her friend surprised that he knows the symbol. "Slade told me the name."

As the team prepares to go in Raven stops them. "Wait! We shouldn't go in. It's probably a trap."

"It's also our only lead. We'll just have to chance it." Robin gives Starfire the go ahead and she breaks the door open.

As the Titans prepare to go in they heard loud howls echoing across the city. "What is that?" Starfire asked as she appears concerned.

Raven turns to the others surprised they heard this. She shouldn't be surprised though since she knew if they could see Isamu in his Soul Reaper form then they should be able to see and hear the Hollows.

"Hollows, but don't worry. Isamu and his sister can handle it," said Raven who knew the siblings are probably on their way to handle these Hollows.

The Titans go inside the library and begin looking around. Trying to find any clues on why this place was not destroyed by Slade. Why he left it standing? And if this will give them information about the mark of Scath.

"Dudes, even without the creepy librarians," said Beast Boy who didn't like how the abandoned library looks. "I'm not digging this place."

They keep looking around and try to find any clues. They look around at any of the books and the file cabinets that were left behind. However, they didn't contain any information. They soon hit a wall and found no other doors around.

"It's a dead end," said Robin upset that there is no other places to look.

"There's nothing here. Can we go now?" Raven asked wanting to leave this place before the others find out the truth.

Suddenly the symbol appears on her forehead and causes the door next to Beast Boy to open. Beast Boy shrieks when it opened, but then tried to play it off as he turns to Cyborg.

"Uh…I mean…cool. Secret passage! You go first."

Cyborg leads the team down using his flashlight on his shoulder to light the way. As they head down they pass by some statues that didn't appear human. In fact they almost look demonic in some ways. They soon entered in another small room and look around to find more of the statues.

"I did not realize your libraries housed such unpleasant sculptures," said Starfire who did not like the statues at all.

Cyborg however checked his computer and found something interesting. "They don't. This part of the building is old. I mean, old, old. Like before the city was built."

Raven stepped into the room and soon the symbol appeared on her forehead once more. It caused the walls to begin brighten up. The markings soon spread around her body as she covered herself up with her robe. The eyes on the statues begin to glow as their ghost forms appear to speak.

"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."

Raven began to leave the room, which Robin noticed. "Raven?"

Raven runs up the stairs and tries to make her way out. She couldn't risk her friends seeing the markings. She couldn't risk them knowing the truth. Even find out what she is.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as this caused Raven to stop, but kept her body coverd. "Are you okay?"

"This place…it's…I shouldn't be here. It's all wrong," said Raven trying to keep her friend from seeing the symbols.

Robin walks up towards Raven, who backs away from him. "What's going on, Raven? What aren't you telling me?"

"I can't explain. I just need to leave. I can't go back in there," she said as she transformed into her soul-self and flies though the wall before disappearing.

Back with the others, Cyborg managed to record what the statues said. Guessing what it is they are saying.

"It appears to be some kind of…prophecy?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg nods in agreement. "Whatever it is it doesn't sound good."

"This is some serious evil, even for Slade," said Beast Boy who knew this seems a lot different from any of the other evil thing Slade has done.

"Not Slade," said Robin as he came back down stairs. "Whoever he is working for," he said figuring Slade was not doing this alone.

"Scath," said Starfire assuming that's Slade's boss or partner.

"The gem shall be the portal," said Robin repeating what the statues said. "Scath is coming and this gem is how he gets here. If we're going to stop this him, we need to find it and destroy it."

Robin kicks down the door that leads to more staircases. Starfire though noticed that Raven was still missing. "Robin, where is Raven?"

"She's not coming," Robin replied as they head down the stairs.

 _Outside_

Raven makes it outside as she sees the symbols on her body continue to remain. She sighed as she had hoped they would go away after she left the building. It doesn't appear to be that way as she tried to calm down. Her friends are getting close to finding out the truth, they will know what she is, and what she is destined to become.

No! She refuses to become the portal to let her father out. She refuses to let this happen, but she doesn't want her friends to find out. But she can't stop them.

Still, there might be another way for her to stop the prophecy from happening. She just hope she will be able to help her in time.

She soon felt the ground shaking and the roars from the Hollows getting louder. She looks over and gasped when she saw ten six-tower tall Hollows appear before her. At least they appeared to look like Hollows. Only they were giants.

"W-what are those things?" she asked as the Hollows appear to turn towards her. The symbols began glowing brightly as she tried to cover her body. "A-are they here for me?"

The Hollows continued to march towards her as one of them began opening its mouth. A large glowing red light emerged as it appears to be aiming it at her. Raven saw this and created a barrier to protect herself as the attack is fired. However, Isamu appeared and blocks the attack with his sword before redirecting it away from the city to the sky.

The attack exploded in the sky as Raven looked on shocked with what happened. Isamu turns to Raven and took notice of the symbols. Just like when he found her. Whatever happened here caused them to once again emerged.

Still, he was more focused on how she is than the symbols at the moment. "Raven, are you all right?"

Raven snapped out of it and nods in response. "W-what are those things?"

"Menos Grande," said Isamu as he turns to the Menos. "A Hollow that was born from hundreds of Hollows mixed together. They usually reside in their world and it is rare to find one much less six out in this world together," he turns towards Raven and to the symbols on her body. "It is as if something caused them to emerge in this world.

It is then that Raven realized she is the reason for their arrival and cursed for being the reason so many bad things are happening. "Are they strong?"

Isamu shook his head in response. "My sister and I can handle them. In the meantime, mind telling me what happened?"

Raven sighed as she got up and shook her head. "You know what it is…" it is then that Raven knew if she remains here more of these things might emerge. In order to protect her friends and the city she needs to do this. "Isamu, my friends are beneath this building. Find them, keep them safe, and tell them…I'm sorry."

"Wait what?" before Isamu could ask more Raven teleported away from the area. "Raven! Come back!" he shouted when he saw the Hollows turn their attention away from Isamu and begin walking another direction. "Ah crap!"

"Isamu!" he looks over to see his sister arriving. "I made a barrier around the area. That way we won't cause any damage around the rest of the city."

"Good, let's make this quick," said Isamu as he moved his sword up. "They are after Raven and her friends are in trouble. We need to finish them off before they try to go after her."

"Wait? Her friends are in trouble and she is not here? Where is she?" Hikari asked as she sees the Hollows moving away.

"She…she left. To lure these things away" Isamu lied knowing she didn't abandon her friends. She left to…protect them.

Hikari knew something is up, but then noticed the mark of Trigon on the building behind them. If Raven's friends are inside then chances are something happened to make the girl leave. So they won't know the truth or something else? Either way she knew if they fight these Hollows it might take too long holding back.

So, she walks in front of her brother and moves her sword up. "I'll handle them. Go inside and make sure her friends are all right."

"Hikari, no way am I leaving you to fight them alone," said Isamu knowing his sister needs his help.

"If we had to hold back, yes I would need help," said Hikari as she turns to her brother and smiled. "However, I don't intend to hold back. I intend to let out a bit of my power with these things."

Isamu turns to his sister surprised she is going to do this. For a long time the siblings have held back their true power because their masters told them to. Out of concerned if they used their full power they might accidentally cause some damages or harm to any civilians. However, since his sister did put up a barrier and they are in an abandoned city with no citizens around.

Isamu began to smile as he turns towards the building. "Just don't go too far. I still have to save the others remember?"

Hikari nods in response and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure not to cause too noises up here."

Isamu nods as well before heading inside to help the others. Hikari turns to the Hollows and began walking towards them as she twirls her sword around.

"All right. I know you guys want to go after my brother's soon-to-be-girlfriend. But, you need to go through me first," said Hikari as her sword began glowing brightly. "It's been a long time since my Zanpakutō has had any fun. So…" Hikari's eyes began to glow as she began smiling some more. "Don't disappoint her."

 _Titans' tower_

Raven makes it back to her room in the tower as she begins to use her magic to grab a book from under the bed. She begins also lightening up some candle and clear the rest of her books away. She knew if she is going to do this she will need to do it soon. Before she brings more chaos to the city and to her friends.

"I will stop this," she said as she begins using her magic to pull two vial containers from her bookshelf. "I will never help you and I know only one person that can help me find a way to stop this."

Raven pours the contents of the vials and pours them on the floor. She sits down and summons some handles to surround the circle. She just hope this will work and she will get the answers she is looking for. "I will stop this…I have to."

She places her hand on the book and begins chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" a bright light surrounds Raven. "Carazon Rakashas Endere…Vaserix Endrien Azarath…Azarath, Azarath!"

A bright light appears on the ceiling as Raven is sucked through it. The portal then disappears and Raven was gone.

 **That's the end of the chapter and Raven is going to try escaping. Will she succeed in where she is going? What about the others? Will they end up finding what Raven is hiding or will they end up confronting something dangerous?**

 **Will Isamu make it in time to save them? And what is Hikari going to do to the Hollows? If you saw the episode then you know how this will somewhat play out. But please don't spoil it for everyone else.**

 **Well, check out the next chapter to find out and please keep up to date on the net neutrality please. Keep on fighting so we don't lose it. Otherwise I would hate to see where my stories will go if it gets taken down. So, let's keep on fighting guys please.**

 **Thanks to my friend for his help on the story and also thanks to those for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and if you liked this then please leave some reviews. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like this chapter then don't leave a review.**

 **That's it everyone. I'll see you all next time and take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we are with the unlucky chapter 13 and I hope everyone is ready here. I appreciate the support and review guys. Also glad to be working on this again. Been busy getting my other chapters done as much as I can.**

 **All while dealing with work and other personal shit. Still, I hope everyone is ready. Last time we saw Isamu joining the others to find out what is going on with Raven. And find out who Slade is working for.**

 **How will things go in this chapter? Will they be able to stop Slade and his master? Will Raven tell them the truth? Or will Isamu end up doing it for her?**

 **Read on to find out and also thanks to my friend General Herbison aka General Maraxus for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version. Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe.**

 **Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Jump City_

Back at the library the Teen Titans continued making their way through this hidden passage that they found. It appears to have been made to worship Scath. Whoever that may be since and how he is related to Slade.

Whatever is going on they knew Raven knows about it. However, she took off before they could find out the truth. They knew they had to hurry and find out. So they can stop Slade before he gets his hands on the gem that will release his master.

The Titans made it to a room where there is a large staircase. They look down to find it leads down a long dark pit.

"So, how far down do you think it goes?" Cyborg asked as he tries scanning the area,

"Only one way to find out," said Beast Boy as he spits out a loogie that goes all the way down.

The Titans listen in to hear how deep it is. After a few seconds they hear the spit hit the floor.

"That's far," said Cyborg calculating the drop.

"Then we better get started," said Robin as he turns to the team. "I'm willing to bet that gem is down there."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed with his friend, but was still concerned. "But, what else is down there with it?"

As they head down the stairs they hear something heading their way down they hear something coming nearby. They listened closely as the noise got louder and louder as it heads their way. "Sounds like we've got company," said Robin as they look down and sees what appears to be ghosts. Demons ghosts coming their way.

The Titans attempt to hold their ground as they attack the ghosts. However, they soon find their attacks aren't working on them. They couldn't physically hit them or do any harm. However, they soon found the ghosts could still harm them.

One ghost slams Cyborg against the wall and goes through him. He activates his sonic cannon and opens fire managing to take some out, but they keep coming back. Starfire does the same, but more keep appearing. Beast Boy morphs into a kangaroo and tries to kick one way, but falls off the stairs. He morphs into a bird as one ghost goes after him.

Robin takes out his staff and uses it to take out the ghosts, but they keep coming. He runs back to the team. The heroes try their best to hold off the ghosts, but more keep showing up. One grabs Cyborg from the floor and tries dragging him down, but he blasts it away. Cyborg sees more coming from the stairs and uses his cannon to blast them, but destroys part of the stairs.

"Oops."

Robin knew there was one thing left to do. "Follow me!"

Robin jumps off the stairs with the team following him, except Cyborg. "Uh, maybe you didn't get the memo, Robin? But we can't fly!"

Cyborg sees no other choice as more ghosts appear so he jumps off too. But the ghosts were still following them. Robin sees the symbol on the wall so he takes out his grappler and shoots it at the wall. He swings across while Starfire grabs Cyborg. Robin pulls the cable back and opens the wall.

"Another passage, this way!"

The team runs through the passage and tries to escape. Robin pulls out a flash disc and throws it at the ghosts illuminating the hallway. He regroups with the others until they see different passage ways.

"Uh…which way is the gem?" Beast Boy asked wondering where they will go.

Robin looks up at each passage and sees the symbol on one of them. "Follow the mark!"

The team goes down the passage and makes it to another room with different passages, but no marking.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked noticing none of the Scath markings around.

"Pick one!" Robin shouted while holding back the ghosts.

Beast Boy looks at the different symbols on each passage and tries choosing. "Uh…eeny, meeny, miny…moe!"

He runs down the passage he chose, but came back running seconds later with more ghosts following him. "NOT MOE! NOT MOE!"

The Titans see they are outnumbered and don't stand a chance to stop the ghosts without some help. Suddenly the ghosts in front of them get blasted by a bright light as the Titans took cover. The blast flew past them and hits the ghosts behind Beast Boy. The team recovered as they look at the direction where the blast came from.

"Uh….what just happened?" Beast Boy asked wondering who saved them.

Out from the smoke, Isamu appeared with his sword in his hand. "That was me coming in to save you all from being killed by a bunch of demonic spirits."

"Friend Isamu! You came to help us!" said Starfire as she flew over and gave her friend a big hug.

"N-no problem," said Isamu as he struggled in the tight grip of his alien friend.

"How did you know we were here?" Cyborg asked who is glad to see backup arrived. "Did Raven tell you?"

Isamu got freed of the hug and nods. "She told me you all came in here and now that I found you all it's time to go home."

"Go home? Why?" Robin asked wondering why Isamu wants them to leave an if it has something to do with Raven. "Did Raven tell you about this place? Does it involve Scath?"

Isamu didn't seem surprise that Robin knew the name, especially if he got it from Slade. "Don't know about that, but this place is full of demonic spirits that will not hesitate to kill you all. You can't fight these spirits."

"No, but you can," said Robin who knew they have an edge. "You can lead us down to find the gem to stop Scath and Slade."

"Robin is right. You're your skills you can help us find what Slade is looking for," said Starfire who agreed with Robin.

So, they don't know about the gem. He thought figuring Raven didn't bother telling them about it and doubted she told them about it. Maybe Slade told them? If so why?

In any case Isamu has no plan to let them go further down. "We don't have time for this. Even as we speak my sister is fighting a large group of Menos Grande."

"Menos what?" Beast Boy asked confused by what they are.

Isamu quickly explained what they are and how they are attracted to this place. "That's why we need to go before more come," he lied wanting to get them away from here.

"Not until we stop Slade," said Robin refusing to leave and risk the gem behind found by Slade

Isamu knew he had to do something about this. Even if it is against their will. So, he prepares to knock them out when he sensed more spirits appearing.

"Shit, stay behind me," said Isamu as he prepared to fight more of the spirits.

Robin looks up at the doors spotting a bird symbol on one of them. "We go this way."

Isamu sees them leaving and goes to follow them. They go through the passage a large stone rock begins coming down. Isamu sees it coming down on Beast Boy and pushed him into the others. They all make it through, but the entrance is blocked for Isamu.

"Shit," Isamu muttered as he hears the spirits coming. "Double shit."

Starfire tries to lift or break the stone to help her friend. "Isamu!" Hang on we will help you!"

Isamu heard this, but knew there is no time. "Just go! I'll break through after I take care of these spirits. Just go find another exit and leave this place!"

He shouted back as his sword begins glowing brightly as he begins whispering to himself. "Once they are out I am tearing this place apart."

"We got to help him get out," said Cyborg as he tries to get to their friends.

Starefire looks over through to notice Robin and Beast Boy going down the passage. "Wait. Where are the others?"

"Uh guys?" said Beast Boy as he and Robin make it down the passage. "You kind of need to see this."

The Titans make their way into some sort of temple. There's a large hand statue in the middle of the room with its palm open and a bright light coming from the middle. They look around and see hooded statues that appear familiar.

"I'm getting a serious déjà vu vibe here," said Cyborg as he felt they have been here before.

"Not only that, but something about this place seems really familiar," said Beast Boy feeling the same thing his friend is feeling too.

"Yes. It looks like…Raven," Starfire agreed with her friends as she flies over to see the statues in front of them.

Robin looks around noticing this too and wonders if this is why Raven didn't want to come here. Did she know what is down here? Is that why she tried to keep them from going? Is that why she left?

He then turns to the large stone hand in the middle of the room and begins figuring this must by why Slade went after her. Maybe she knows where the gem is. If so why didn't she tell them? And does she know about Scath?

Starfire helps Robin fly over to the statue with Beast Boy helping fly Cyborg over. They make it to the statue and see where the light is there is nothing there.

"The gem, it's gone," said Robin wondering if they are too late.

"You must be disappointed," the team looks over as Slade appears on one of the fingers of the statue.

"Where's the gem?" Robin asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Not here," Slade jumps down and approaches them. "But…much closer to you than you think."

"Who is Scath?" Robin asked wanting the answers now of what is happening. "Tell me who you're working for."

"Hmm….I'd loved to introduce you...but unfortunately you won't be around that long," said Slade as he launched a fireball at them.

The Titans all scatter as Robin leaps over to attack Slade. Slade begins mocking the Titans during their fight that resisting is pointless, but Robin made it clear they are not leaving without the gem.

Slade however, made it clear no one is leaving alive. He tosses Robin towards a nearby wall as Starfire fires her eyes beams at the nearby statue causing it fly down on him. She flies over to see if they won, but then Slade appears above her and attacks. Firing a fire blast as it hits her and sends her crashing into the ground.

Slade goes to finishes her off, when Cyborg blasts him away from her. The attack didn't knock him back enough so Cyborg opened fire again. Slade dodges the attacks with ease and eve dodges Robin's attacks. Slade grabs him by his cape and tosses him into the wall and then launched him into Cyborg knocking the two heroes back.

Beast Boy came over and turns into a Triceratops to attack. Slade fires two fire balls at him, but the armor in front of Beast Boy bounced the attacks. Slade slams his fist into the ground causing a large fire blast to emerge from beneath he hero and send him flying into Cyborg and Robin.

Starfire gets up and fires a powerful attack at Slade. He catches her attack and combining it with his flames returns the attack back at her. Starfire is sent flying to the wall as she falls down in pain. Robin begins struggling to get up as he goes to grab his Birdarang that he dropped, but Slade crushes it before he can get it.

"You know, I actually like working for someone else," said Slade as he begins igniting his hands. "It lets me be a little more hands-on."

Before he can attack Robin he hears someone entering the room. "So, you must be Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke," the person is revealed to be Isamu as he held his sword in hand. "You don't look so tough."

Slade turns towards the boy wearing the black kimono who seems to know who he is. "And who are you?"

"The name is Isamu Ishida," Isamu introduced himself as he begins walking into the room. "And I am here to put you down."

Slade begins chuckling before cracking his neck. "You shouldn't get involved in other people's business. That's a bad way to get burned."

Isamu stops halfway as be begins to smiles. "Not the first time I've been burned. So, you can go ahead and try old man."

Slade lets out another chuckle as his hands now ignite on fire. "Go ahead, I can't be stopped."

"Wanna bet?" Isamu suddenly vanished in front of Slade.

Slade's eye widen in shock until Isamu appeared behind him. Slade barely caught him in time as the boy swings his sword. Slade moves his hands up making a fire shield as the attack bounces off the shield. Both fighters push off against one another as Isamu gripped his sword.

Isamu charges at Slade and brings his sword down. Slade summons a fire sword and begins clashing with the boy's weapon. Slade blocks his attacks before he pushes the boy back and thrusts his sword forward. The flames are sent flying towards Isamu who uses his sword to cut between the flames.

Slade fires a fireball at Isamu, who dodges the attack and again vanishes. Slade though was able to keep up with him and blocks his attempted attack from behind. He tries pushing the boy back or at least melt through the sword. However, her finds the flames aren't even doing any damage to the sword.

Isamu grabs Slade's arm and flips backwards before sending Slade over him. He then rushes over with his sword cutting against the ground before moving his weapon up. Throwing a bit of debris into Slade's eye. Slade winced when the dirt hit his eye allowing Isamu to bring his sword down and breaks through his flame sword.

Isamu then turns his blade and swings up slashing across Slade's shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Isamu then kicks him right in the chest and sends him towards the wall.

"This time, you don't come back!" Isamu moves his sword forward to stab Slade in the head when Robin tossed some a bola to wrap around his around and knock the sword from his hand.

Isamu turns to Robin looking upset. "What the hell?! What are you doing?! I had him!"

"I don't know what is going on, Isamu. But we don't kill! I will not stand by and let you kill him!" Robin shouted back.

"You fucking dumbass! This guy is not even alive. He's already dead!" Isamu shouted until he was caught off from saying anything else when Slade attacked him.

Slade got up and fired another fire blast hitting Isamu again this time sending him into the wall. Slade fires a large fireball on one of the statues and watches it fall on Isamu as the debris crushed him.

"Isamu!" Starfire shouted as Slade turns to the heroes who get into a fighting position.

"You should have listen to your friend when you had the chance, Robin," said Slade as his hands begin igniting in flames. "The one chance you had to end all of this is now gone and now you will all die."

 _Meanwhile_

Raven is flying through the portal trying to head to the other side. As she flies she sees what appear to be demonic spirits passing her by. She looks down and sees red flames following her. She recognizes it and she tries to escape.

The flames continue to follow her as she tries to use her speed to escape. She gasps as the flames surround her. She uses her powers to break free and flies back on her path. She sees a magical symbol blocking her way and forces her way through.

"Let me in!" she shouted as she managed to finally get through and make it to the other side where she arrives in another world. "Azarath. My last hope."

Raven never thought she would be happy to see her old home again. It has been too long since she has been here. Years in fact. The last time she was here was before she left to go to Earth. It was after finding out the truth about who her father is, what her destiny is, and why she has these powers.

Raven left her home to prove everyone wrong. That she isn't the daughter of Trigon. That she can use her powers for good and help save innocent lives. Now, she is back to try saving everyone.

However, when she arrived to the city she found something rather odd. There were no people around. This was very strange. She remembers her people would go out walking around in their home, but now it seems like everyone disappeared.

"Hello?" her voice echoes across the empty city.

She wonders if they knew she was coming and that's why they are not here. Is it possible they know about what is going on back on Earth? Is that why they are afraid to come out? She knew there were some who didn't like that she was living with them, but they didn't treat her badly.

"Not like I expected a parade, but…" but she had hoped to see someone familiar like the monks or maybe…

Just then she saw a white dove flying by her. She look up to see the dove flying towards someone. An older woman with the same hair and facial features as Raven. All except her cloak is white as she began walking away.

"Arella!" Raven flies up the tower and approaches the woman. "No, wait! I've come back…" the woman stopped walking as Raven approached her. "Mother, please help me."

The woman, now revealed to be Raven's mother, Arella. A human from Earth who was brought to Azarath to live when she was pregnant with her daughter. Arella turns to her daughter, all while petting the bird.

"You always had a home here, my child. But help we could not give."

"The prophecy…it's happening," Raven holds up her book and approaches her mother. "You have to tell me how to stop it."

"Nothing could be done," said Arella who seems saddened. "The promise of your birth was absolute."

Raven angrily disagreed. "I don't believe you. There has to be a way," her tone softens. "I don't want to be this. I don't want to help him. Mother…I'm…afraid."

"You forever had the love of your people, Raven," said Arella as she tries to comfort her daughter as best she can. "Even knowing what you would become, and what that would bring. I am sorry for not being there when you needed me. I am sorry for being too late to be your mother. Just like it is too late for Earth and for Azarath."

Suddenly the birds flap in front of Raven until she sees her once beautiful home is now in ruins. Fire engulfing the ruined city as a large dark figure can be seen in the distance.

"No," Raven whispered as she could hear a demonic laughter echoing the ruined city as four glowing red eyes stare at her.

 _Library_

Back beneath the library, the four Titans are seen caught by Slade's flames as they wrapped around the heroes. The Titans struggled to break free, but the more they struggled the more pain they felt. Slade was able to easily take the Titans down like before. Only this time he decided to add a bit more pain to the heroes.

"Struggling only makes it worse," said Slade as he continue his attack on the heroes. "And how I hate to see suffer. This won't hurt a bit." He goes to finish her off,

"Wanna bet?" suddenly a large rock is seen hitting Slade as it sends him into the wall.

The four Titans look up to see it was Raven, who has the red glowing Scath symbols that covered her body. They also see her eyes glowing and her expression is pure anger.

Slade breaks free from the rock and sees Raven floating down towards him. She then speaks to him in a menacing tone. "I told you to leave them out of this!"

"How sweet. You've come back to save your friends," Slade mocked as he ignites his hands. "But you're only delaying their pain…and yours."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Raven begins approaching Slade without any concerns of what he will do. "Aren't you going to attack? Reduce me to ashes? Or did your master forbid you from hurting me? Did he order you to keep his gem safe?

"So Raven has the gem?" Cyborg asked confused by what is going on.

"No," Robin replied as he puts it all together. "Raven is the gem."

Slade knew this is true. Sure, Trigon let him attack Raven when he first came back, but not to kill or inflict any serious injuries. Just to send the message and that was it. But now he could not harm one hair on her head.

He knew this and decided not to waste any more time. "I'll be sure to give him your regards."

As Slade begins to sink to the ground, Raven pulls him back up. "I'm not finished yet! This time, I have a message for you.

Raven covers Slade in a dark aura and begins attacking him. She slams him against the walls and the ground. She walks past her friends who are all dumbfounded by what is going on.

"You tell him that he'll have to destroy me before I help him," said Raven in a threatening tone.

"You can tell him yourself," said Slade as he gets up from the ground. "The hour is near."

Raven drops a giant rock on him. She pulls him out and ferociously beats him down. She then crushes him with rubble and then summons a dark aura in the form of a bird. She unleashes it at Slade creating a large explosion. Slade somehow survived and looked unscathed.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," said Raven as she is about to continue with her attacks

"You might not fear me. But look who's afraid of you," said Slade as he goes through the wall and disappears.

Raven turns around and sees the look of fear on her friend's faces. "Raven?"

Raven begins calming herself down when she saw them looking afraid of her. It is then she hears some movement coming from the debris nearby. She sees Isamu emerging and looks hurt. She rushes over to him and helps him up.

"What did I miss?" he asked when he noticed Raven is back. "H-hey. I thought you were…" he then saw the look of fear in the eyes of the others. "They know…don't they?"

Raven shook her head. "Not everything," she then turns to the others and sighed. "Let's go home."

 **That's the end of the chapter. It looks like things don't look good for Raven. Her home is gone, her mom is gone, and now her friends seem afraid of her. That's not good.**

 **Will they be all right once she explains everything? Will they also accept Isamu for what he almost did and what he is? Will Raven defend him? And what will happen when Slade informs his master on what happened?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks to those who left reviews from the last chapter and have subscribe to the story. I appreciate it and I will work to continue where I left off with this story. Hopefully my schedule gets busy again.**

 **Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought. Just nothing negative please. Also thanks to my friend for hi help on the story. I appreciate it and see you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are with chapter 14 and I hope everyone is ready here. I appreciate the support and review guys. Also glad to be working on this again. Been busy getting my other chapters done as much as I can.**

 **Also, to bring this up this is set during the Trigon arc. It will be somewhat the same from the arc, but there will be a lot of changes. Since I am including Soul Reapers from the anime series Bleach. Along with some surprises as well as the story progresses.**

 **How will things go for our Titans when Trigon tries to get freed? Will their new friends help save Raven? Will they stop Slade from helping his master? And what will happen when the Titans confront their friends about what happened last time?**

 **Read on to find out and also thanks to my friend General Herbison for his help on my crossovers. We hope you all like them and the new version for this second version. Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer first. I don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, and Star Wars universe.**

 **Just my OCs, except for the OCs from the general. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter XIV**

 _Paris, France_

It is daytime in Europe as the people of Paris went about their day like it was any other. They went to work, are out with their loved ones, and are escorting tourist around. A woman with long black hair, green eyes, and fair skin is seen in the balcony of her hotel room. She is seen wearing a white bikini with a white long dress, sunglasses, and straw hat.

She is seen reading a book on a lawn chair. All while taking a sip of her whine that is next to her. Suddenly the sun is blocked and she looks up to see who it is. An older looking man with a hood covering his face smiling down at her.

"Reading the same book I got you since you were little? You've must have read the darn thing 500 times," said the older man as he grabs a chair and sits down next to the woman. "Also, nice look. You going through a phase?"

"699 times to be exact, grandpa," the woman replied to her grandfather who removes his hood to reveal to be Ronin, which made her Hanako. "Secondly, I am trying this look because in a few minutes a group of kidnappers will try to kidnap me because they think I'm the rich girl who came here all alone to visit some friends."

"And where is she right now?" Ronin asked his granddaughter who points to back in the room.

"I knocked her out and have her sleeping in the closet. Don't worry, she'll be fine and won't have any memories of what happened," Hanako took a sip of her drink before she goes back to reading her book. "Beside the part where I called her parents and are on their way over to take her home. I believe they told me they plan to ground her for life."

Ronin began chuckling softly. "Well, that's what happens when you don't keep an eye on your kids. Still, for life? A bit harsh isn't it?"

"She's lucky she isn't my kid. I would have punished her till the end of days," Hanko stops reading and then let's out a small sigh. "Which judging from what Hikari told me earlier might be happening soon."

"Oh? So, she told you already," said Ronin as he looks out at the city. "Isamu told me too. Turns out the others found out too and are not happy. But then again I can't blame them. Being lied to is one thing, but not being told that their friend will bring about the end of the world is something else."

Hanako couldn't agree more. "Word is from Head Captain Shunsui Kyōraku that some of the Soul Reapers want to kill Raven. Some of the captains though think locking her up here till it's over is better."

"What do you believe?" Ronin asked as he turns to his granddaughter.

Hanako removes her sunglasses and turns to her grandpa. "Despite having this conversation before…I think killing her is out of the question. But then again I am not a captain and we have our orders. So, what do you think?"

Ronin moves his hand over to the wine, which his granddaughter let him have. He took it and looks down at the drink. "Taking the life of someone who never asked for this burden is something I am against. She never asked to be the portal and be destined to end this world. I believe if given the choice she would give it all up and just be a normal girl. Something I wish our students could have since we know that's what their parents wanted."

Hanako didn't say anything and simply looked down at her book. What those kids went through is something no other child should ever experience. She wanted them to have a normal childhood and not worry so much on what happened. Instead they made their choice just like she did all those year ago.

She hears a beeping noise and looks at her watch to see her 'guests' are coming. "Showtime, I better take care of this."

Ronin took a long sip of the wine finishing it before setting the glass down. "And so I shall leave you to your work. I will go to the Soul Society to speak with the old man. See if I can smooth things over."

"And tell him if everyone has a problem with it…" she puts her sunglasses down and has a serious look in her eyes. "Then they can deal with me," she replied with a cold response.

Ronin simply chuckled and nods. "No problem and oh Hanako…don't kill the humans."

In that instant her grandfather disappeared and Hanako simply smiled. She puts her book down and turns to the door. "700 times," she said before she sees the door opening and five masked men coming into the room. "Bonjour les garçons, à la recherche de quelque chose?"

The men took out their guns and aimed them at the woman. Shouting in French to put her hands up. Hanako simply smiled as a red aura began emerging around her body. The dye from her hair began to burn off along with her contacts as her regular color came back.

"No? Good," she replied before the door closed behind the men and all that can be heard from outside the room is the screams of all five men echoing down the hallway.

 _Jump City_

Raven returned with the others where she took care of Isamu's injuries. Once they returned Isamu and his sister, Hikari both explained everything to the others. They felt they should tell them first who they are before Raven explains everything about what is going on. It didn't go well by the end of it since the others felt upset that they were lied to about their friends.

However, Raven defended the siblings since she owed Isamu. Not just for saving her life, but the lives of her friends and the citizens of the city. Every day and night Isamu would go out to fight the Hollows and keep them from harming anyone. Yes, he did lie, but for good reason.

Robin was upset that Raven didn't tell them about this and for Isamu's lie. However, he was even more upset when Isamu tried to kill Slade. Something Raven didn't protest to since she knew the truth about him. She calmed Robin down before it was her turn to explain everything.

She didn't want to. She really didn't since she was worried how her friends would react. However, she knew she didn't have much of a choice. Not after tonight.

Her friends needed to know the truth. They needed to know what is going on. If Slade comes back they need to know to be ready. Maybe then, she will feel better not keeping this from them.

"The ancient order used the name Scath to protect the true identity of their master," Raven began explaining. "We know him as Trigon."

Cyborg's expression turns to one of shock when he recognized the name. "Are you serious? That's what we're up against? Oh man."

Starfire was in shocked as well, especially from the stories her people used to have about him bac home. "His cruelty is legendary, even on my world."

"So, what makes you go all glowy in the dark?" Beast Boy asked wondering what the connection with Raven and the marks on her body.

"It's a warning," Raven explained as she looks down at her arms where the marks were at. "It means Trigon is coming. And the way he gets here is through me. I'm not just a person. I'm a portal."

Robin sits down next to his friend understanding now why she kept it a secret for so long. "But, Raven, why you?"

Raven took a deep breath before she tells them the truth. However, before she could reply, Hikari did it for her.

"She's Trigon's daughter," said Hikari before being elbowed by her brother. "First of all, ow. Secondly, I thought it would make it easier for her not to say it."

For the others this was shocking, especially when Raven didn't deny it. Confirming what Hikari said is true. Their friend and teammate is the daughter of the practically the devil himself. This was something they didn't expect.

"It's true. I am his daughter and he's my father," Raven admits even though she wish none of it was true.

Robin stands up and turns towards Isamu. "You knew this and you didn't tell us. I assume you had your reason?"

Isamu nods in response before turning to Raven. "She told me not to say anything. Wanting to wait for her to tell you all herself. Still, I apologize for lying to you and your friends. Didn't mean to lie, but I was following my orders."

"Orders from who?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Soul Society," Hikari answered.

Robin's expression changed with his eyes widening a little. Isamu noticed this and seems surprised himself.

"You've heard of it?" he asked towards Robin.

The others turn to the Boy Wonder who lets out a small sigh. "Batman told me about it," he replied causing some of the others to look surprised. "He told me before he met someone who is from the Soul Society. A place where the souls of the dead go to live in the afterlife. I didn't believe it much though since it didn't sound real."

Isamu should have known that Batman was aware of this, especially since his master has been gaining an alliance with the heroes of this world. So, he decided to explain to the others what the Soul Society is and what the Soul Reapers are. At least, to sum it up so they can continue where they left off.

"Still, it doesn't give you the right to try killing someone," said Robin who still didn't approve of what Isamu tried to do.

"Too bad for you we don't follow your rules," said Hikari who leans against the sofa before her tone and expression changed. "Like with the Hollows we can't hold back when we fight them or when we have to put them down. They aren't human anymore and they will not hesitate to kill more humans in order to feed their never-ending hunger. I know for you heroes you follow a code to never kill, something my brother and I respect. However, we aren't superheroes like you guys and we do what we must in order to prevent more lives to be lost."

"Even if it means killing the bad guy?" Cyborg asked who didn't seem to approve the methods of the siblings.

Isamu steps forward and tries to explain what his sister meant. "As a last resort, yes. Still, it doesn't mean we won't try knocking them out or forcing them to submit. We aren't killers, but we're not heroes either. We just do what we have to do to protect everyone, even from someone who isn't alive like Slade."

"Not alive? What do you mean?" Starfire asked confused by what her friend meant.

Isamu turns to Hikari who decides to reply for her brother. "We Soul Reapers have the ability to sense the energy of a soul. That's how we've been able to detect Hollows arriving to the city and even find you guys no matter where you are. Hollows have a similar ability, which allows them to go after humans who have strong spiritual energy. Out of the five of you in this tower, Raven has the strongest."

"Whoa, so who is the second strongest? Is it mine?" Beast Boy asked before getting elbowed by Cyborg.

"Actually, to my surprise Cyborg has the second strongest," said Hikari as she turns to Cyborg. "Despite having half a human body your spiritual energy is very strong. I'm actually impressed."

"O-oh? Really?" Cyborg asked as he began smiling a little. "Well um thanks."

Hikari smiles back a little before turning to the others. "Starfire is the third strongest and if I had to say it yours might be the purest soul," she replied with Starfire giggling happily. "Robin is fourth, which is surprising considering all you've been through. While Beast Boy sorry to say but you are the least strongest."

Beast Boy's expression changed to one of sadness. "I'm n-not that strong?"

Hikari felt bad for making him sad and tries to cheer him up. "H-hey don't get sad. You are still strong. Believe me with a little bit of training you could become the strongest."

This cheered Beast Boy up as he grew a big smile. "Oh sweet. Maybe with some training I could get as strong as you two?"

Isamu cleared his throat as he tries to move the conversation along so he won't hurt his friends' feelings. "Anyways, with Slade though we couldn't sense anything from him. Sure, we felt a great power within him, but it felt inhuman. Even if he was alive and made a deal with the devil himself we should have sensed his soul inside of him being corrupted. However, we felt nothing which leads us to believe that…"

"Slade is dead," said Robin concluding what Isamu was going with this. "But if that's true, how is he here then?"

Beast Boy lets out a loud shriek. "He's a zombie!"

Raven slaps Beast Boy across the back of his head. "He's not a zombie. But if he is working for my father then…" she then narrowed her eyes and realized how this happened. "Terra."

The Titans all stood silently when Raven brought up their friend. Terra, who was once a Titan until she betrayed them to Slade. In the end though she came back to the light and saved their city. How to this day she was still frozen as a rock and despite their best attempts they couldn't free her.

"What does this Terra girl have to do with Slade?" Hikari asked confused on what is going on.

"Terra…she killed Slade," said Beast Boy recalling the fight between Terra and Slade while they fought under the city.

"We thought he survived before the lava appeared, but if he's really dead then that means…" Cyborg soon realized that Raven was right about what she said. "He really did make a deal with the devil to come back to life."

"Not come back to life, but it explain why all of your attacks didn't hurt him," said Isamu as he figured as much about what is going on. "While in this undead form he cannot be put down so easily. He doesn't feel pain, doesn't need to breath, and can't get injured. He'll keep coming and coming until you are put down. Now I see why he has the nickname 'the Terminator'."

Hikari nods in agreement. "Still, our attacks can still hurt him though. That might be good for us if we come across him again, but…"

Isamu sighed as he turns to Robin. "I have no doubt Trigon will be told about what happened, which means he'll be ready for us."

"What do you mean? He knows about the Soul Reapers?" Starfire asked as she gets a nod from the siblings. "And the Soul Reapers know about him then?"

Hikari nods in response. "That's why Isamu was send here to protect Raven. The Soul Society has been aware of Trigon's arrival for a long time and they know if he gets out it will be the end of everything."

"Literally the end of both our worlds," said Isamu reminding the others that the Soul Society exits in another plane of existence. "That's why we need to find Slade soon and stop him. While also figuring out a way to protect Raven."

Cyborg nods in agreement as he turns to Raven. "That just leaves one question. How do we stop Trigon?"

"We don't," Raven replied knowing full well no one can stop her father.

"That doesn't mean we still can't try," said Beast Boy confident they can win, but Raven knew the truth.

"No, she isn't wrong," said Hikari who knew Raven is right. "Trigon is too powerful. He isn't a villain who wants to take over the city, that wants money, or have slaves. He wants to wipe out all life of this world. We're not even sure if any of the captains of the Soul Society can even take him down."

"We get it he's bad and powerful," said Robin who got the idea of what Hikari is saying. "But that doesn't mean we'll let him win. We'll stop him no matter what."

Isamu nods in response knowing Robin is right. "He's right. But even so we should still try to prevent him from coming to our world. That is our priority. Without Raven they won't be able to win."

Starfire nods in response. "Yes, we will keep Raven safe and make sure no one tries to harm her."

Isamu walks over to stand next to Raven. "I promise you we won't let Slade get to you or hurt your friends. We'll beat him and if Trigon tries to get involved we'll kick his ass too."

Raven looks up to Isamu and smiles a little with him trying to cheer him up. Raven could feel his confidence and turns to the others who also seem confident as well. She wish she could believe it. No, she really wanted to believe it and that they can beat Trigon.

Yet, there is a part of her that is unsure at all. She has seen what Trigon did to her home and to her people. She destroyed them all. Her home, her people, and her mother.

She wanted to believe that with the help of her friends they can make a difference. That they can beat Trigon, but…but she isn't sure if they can. If the Soul Reapers fear what Trigon can do and how much of a threat she is then maybe they should do something about it. Does she want her life to be taken?

No, she just…she isn't sure what she wants. She wants to help save her friends and keep them safe. But, if things go bad and Trigon tries to harm her friends then…

Her attention suddenly turns to the window where she sees the sun rising. She takes a deep breath and turns to the others who are now discussing what they are going to do. **I hope for the sake of our world we can beat him. Otherwise the world will fall like Azarath.**

 _Meanwhile_

Slade appeared in the cave where he has been staying. He approached the center of the cave and kneels down to give his progress report. He explains to Trigon what happened. How the Teen Titans are now aware what Raven is. How she has accepted what she will be destined to do and how she can't run from this.

"The prophecy has been revealed. The portal has accepted her fate."

"You served me well, Slade. Continue to please me and I shall honor our deal," said Trigon speaking to his servant against the walls while fire appears around Slade. "I shall return what you have lost."

Slade's forehead begins to glow. "I am depending on it…there is something else," he explains how earlier he encountered a boy wearing a black kimono and had a katana sword.

He explained the boy could sense his presence and was strong. Very strong. His weapon also was able to hurt him. Something he didn't expect would happen since he thought nothing can harm him since he wasn't alive.

"How is it possible? How could he have hurt me despite being well undead?" Slade asked wondering what Trigon knows.

Trigon listened to what Slade described to him and began to growl in anger. "The Soul Reapers."

The name rang a bell as Slade looks up at his master. "I thought they were just a myth. A group of ghost hunting spirits from Japan, which I thought was made up."

"No, they are very real and if they are aware I am returning…" Trigon soon began to laugh, which echoed across the cave. "Then we will need to make sure they don't get involved any further."

"What would you like me to do?" Slade asked wondering what he can do on his part.

"For now, nothing," Trigon replied knowing he can't risk losing his human servant since he still has uses for him. "I will soon send you some allies to help you deal with the Soul Reaper. And then afterwards we will take care of the rest of them."

Slade nods his head. "As you wish."

 **Looks like the truth came out and yeah the Titans are not happy with their friends lying. Can't blame them, but Raven did what she needed to do. In order to protect her friends from finding out what she is. While also keeping the truth about Isamu from them too.**

 **Still, it looks like the Titans have some backup now. But it also looks like Trigon is aware of the Soul Reapers and they are aware of him. Will that stop our heroes from finding a way to keep Trigon from coming? Or will Trigon find a way to get rid of any obstacles that can get in his way of being freed?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also, thanks to those who left reviews from the last chapter and have subscribe to the story. I appreciate it and I will work to continue where I left off with this story. Hopefully my schedule gets busy again.**

 **Please leave some reviews and let me know what you all thought. Just nothing negative please. Also thanks to my friend for hi help on the story. I appreciate it and see you all next time.**


End file.
